Memorias
by mana0407
Summary: El crimen nunca descansa y menos en Navidad. Allen visita lugar donde su viaje empezó y se dará cuenta que algunas cicatrices jamás dejan de doler. Kanda tratará de resolver un caso que pondrá a prueba todo lo que creía, y descubrirá que el infierno existe. Ambos necesitan lidiar con sus demonios para poder atrapar al asesino antes de que acaben las fiestas.
1. Too good at Goodbyes

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen y parte de la trama esta relacionada con la obra D Gray Man.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la maestra Hoshino Katsura y porfavor apoyen al Manga

Espero que les guste la historia y gracias por todo

Cápitulo 1: Too good at goodbyes

Londres, Inglaterra 24/12 5:30pm

24/12 5:30pm

Los copos caen lentamente cubriendo su saco como si se tratase de una capa blanca y suaves brisas rozan su rostro. Los anocheceres siempre le son fríos en diciembre y por mucha ropa que se pusiera encima, jamás lograba calentarse. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se sintió abrigado, pero de alguna forma Allen se había acostumbrado al frío de invierno, no sentía que era algo de qué preocuparse o que lo atormentara, simplemente no había solución y no tenía interés en buscar una. Al menos podía seguir caminando sin detenerse y mantener las apariencias. Siempre sonriendo y fingiendo para ocultar su dolor y pena de las personas que lo rodeaban, protegiendolos de esa forma de la sombra que lo acompañaba.

Cada año era lo mismo durante esas fechas, lo que para la mayoría de las personas se trataba de una fecha festiva para pasarla con tus familiares y seres queridos, para Allen era seguir caminando y nunca detenerse. Como de un castigo hacia sí mismo por el pecado atroz que había cometido, debía caminar con aquella cruz por el resto de sus días, hasta día de su juicio final. Ya lo había aceptado y como la coraza vacía de lo que algún día había sido, cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Mana hace 12 años.

Durante esas fechas en que las personas a su alrededor buscaban el árbol más grande y los regalos más llamativos, los recuerdos de su infancia junto a Maná le destrozaban el alma. Prefería no recordar y mantener esos recuerdos en un altar el cual debía adorar y no creerse merecedor de aquellos. Recuerdos como esos solo le hacían recordar lo decepcionado que debía estar Mana de la persona que era él hoy en día, por ya no ser aquel niño que conoció en ese infernal circo, por ser un payaso que usado una máscara toda su vida, su máscara, la máscara de Mana.

Aunque debía admitir que aquellos recuerdos lo hacían sentirse diferente al resto del año, no mejor pero al menos podía recordar un poco del amor que había sentido por parte de Maná, un cálido afecto que no había sentido en años y prefería dejarlo de esa forma, porque con el amor, viene la pérdida y el sufrimiento. Solo le quedaba añorar los día en que pasaba con Mana escapando de una ilusión asesina, buscando al perdido Neah, y ejecutando los mejores espectáculos callejeros. Es una lastima la mala suerte de Mana en cruzarse con él, con la persona que tuvo que quitarle la vida, y no importaba cuanto Allen caminara o hiciese, sabía estaba condenando al fuego eterno y la muerte era su último paradero. Lo había aceptado y no le temía a la muerte, solo importaba seguir la promesa que le había hecho a Mana.

—Son 200 libras joven

—¿Eh..disculpe?

—El dinero del ticket, no puedo esperarte toda la noche

—Tiene razón, no se que me pasa esta noche que estoy muy lento— con una amable sonrisa pudo esconder su confusión de la mujer de avanzada edad frente a él, no se acordaba cómo exactamente había llegado al frente de la fila o llegado a pedir su ticket. Tal vez se debía a que había realizado este viaje cada año desde que tenía los 15 años, que su cuerpo ya no necesitaba de él para llegar a su destino sin perderse. Le era tan común el soñar despierto durante esas fechas y sentirse espectador de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se podría decir que eran parte de su espíritu navideño, claro, sí se podría decir que tenía uno. Podía aparentar ser la clase de persona que sigue las tradiciones navideñas al pie de la letra o que cree en su importancia al menos, pero en el fondo no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Claro que jamás le expresaría a sus amigos aquel sentir y porque hacerlo, todo el mundo era más feliz pensando que todo está bien y quién era él para arruinarles el espíritu navideño.

—Hace mucho frío ¿no lo cree?— preguntó Allen, pasandole unos billetes de su bolsillo a la señora. Al menos podría hacerle plática para pasar el rato y distraer a las enfadadas personas que esperaban en la fila.

—Con este frío solo se me antoja ir a casa para la cena de navidad, pero las cuentas no se pagan solas y los impuestos de este año son más altos de lo del año pasado

—La entiendo, seria perfecto irse a dormir sin ninguna deuda pendiente o tener que pensar porque los impuestos suben cada año

—Necesito su identificación, por favor joven…

—Walker, Allen Walker— buscó entre sus bolsillos su identificación, esperaba no haberse olvidado de ella en casa o las personas de la fila lo sacarían a patadas de la estación. Por suerte encontró la identificación de su trabajo y rápidamente se la pasó a la señora. Pudo ver cómo la ceja de la señora se alzó en señal de duda al ver los datos de su identificación, lo miró unos segundos como si de un extraño se tratase y rápidamente se puso a teclear los datos en su computadora.

—Se ve más joven de lo que aparenta señor Walker, pensé que tendría 23 años—

—Solo llámeme por mi nombre, y las personas suelen confundirse a menudo con mi edad, por lo tanto ya estoy acostumbrado

—¿Va a visitar a algún familiar o amigo por navidad?

—Algo así, es complicado de explicar...disculpeme por no poder darle más detalles

—No te preocupes, entiendo que el misterio es lo más excitante de visitar a una pareja por estas fechas—dijo la señora guiñandole el ojo en señal de haber entendido su mensaje. Quiso explicar que todo fue un malentendido y que por el momento no mantenía ninguna relación amorosa, pero la señora le paso su identificación y ticket, perdiendo así su oportunidad de poder responder a la acusación.

—Muchas gracias y feliz navidad señora...disculpe ¿Como se llama?

—Vicky y te olvidas tu cambio muchacho

—Esta bien, guarde el cambio porfavor

—Gracias y feliz navidad Allen— con una sonrisa en su rostro, se despidiò de la señora moviendo su brazo de un lugar a otro. Se voltiò en cuanto vio que la señora se disponía a atender al siguiente en la fila. Tenía un largo viaje por delante, 8 horas de viaje en tren no le era muy placentero, a pesar de que había estado acostumbrado a interminables viajes en tren en su adolescencia. Desde que se mudò a Londres hace dos años por temas laborales, esta serìa la segunda vez que tomaría esta misma ruta y tren por segunda vez.

La gran estación Central de Londres, no podía creer lo ràpido que había pasado el tiempo. No podía creer que ya era un año desde que se había enfrentado a las personas que corrían de un lugar a otro para tomar el tren que los llevarìa a ver a sus familiares, los que salìan corriendo empujando al resto para moverse de un tren a otro, o los que era como Allen, que buscaban indicaciones para ubicarse en la gigante estaciòn. Desde que tenìa memoria, siempre había sido muy despistado para ubicarse, y a pesar de que solía venir a esta estanciòn, ni las pantallas ubicadas en cada esquina lo ayudaban a encontrar su tren.

Había pasado media hora buscando su tren y no estaba ni cerca de encontrarlo. Estaba cansado de caminar a través de los pasillos y de preguntar por indicaciones, pero lo que màs le cansaba era sentir que cada minuto aquella rutina anual le pesaba màs. Sentir como el dolor que estaba clavado en su alma le iba perforando lentamente, era algo que sentìa cada vez que realizaba este viaje. Pero el estar acostumbrado no lo hacía menos doloroso, solo lo ayudaba a seguir concentrado y no perderse en sus memorias.

—¡ÚLTIMA LLAMADA A LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A EDINBURG!—

Había escuchado bien o después de todo había logrado encontrar su tren. Allen simplemente mirò encima de su rostro como los últimos pasajeros iban subiendo al tren y volviò a girar su rostro. No sabía si era el destino o su mala suerte era tan grande que ahora estaba a unos metros de empezar aquel viaje tan doloroso para èl. A pesar que siempre buscaba una excusa para no hacer ese viaje, en el cual sus demonios los atormentaban màs que nunca y le hacían recordar sus pecados, él detestaba ser llamado un cobarde y su amor por aquel ser querido, lo impulsaron a correr para alcanzar a ese tren.

Corrió lo màs rápido que pudo abriéndose paso por la multitud, con mucho cuidado de no empujar a alguien o cometer algún accidente. Quería verlo y pasar el dìa de mañana con èl, se negaba a sentir pena por sí mismo y fallarle a una de las promesas que se hizo de niño. Aquellos sentimientos de dolor y pena debían permanecer enterrados junto con sus recuerdos en los màs profundo de su ser, como había sido siempre. Ahogar con esas manos manchadas lo que quedaba de èl, perdiendo en el proceso parte de su humanidad, pero serìa reemplazado con aquella máscara y tener fuerzas para seguir caminando.

Al ver que todo el mundo ya había entrado y que el conductor se disponìa a cerrar la puerta, Allen no tuvo la mejor idea de poner su mano izquierda para evitar que la puerta se cerrará, con lo que no contaba era que el conductor no se diò cuenta de su presencìa y cerró con todas sus fuerzas la puerta con su mano en medio. Sin querer aquella acción poco planeada asustò al señor quien dio un grito y abriò la puerta

—¡Pero que demonios, como se le ocurre poner su mano!— Allen sabía que no había sido su mejor plan y ahora sentìa las consecuencias de sus actos, su mano le dolìa como los mil demonios y había hecho enojar al conductor. Estuvo a punto de gritar y maldecir el dolor en su muñeca izquierda, pero ahogó todos sus gritó en su garganta y le mostrò al conductor la sonrisa màs amable que pudo.

—Buenas Tardes señor y lamento mucho si lo asustè, pero debo tomar este tren— con su mano derecha le pasò el ticket al conductor, quien lanzando un suspiro le reciviò muy enojado el boleto y lo picò. Al recibir de vuelta su boleto, el conductor lo dejó pasar al tren y a través de su intercomunicador comunicò que el viaje podìa comenzar. El tren comenzò a moverse, haciendo que perdiera un poco su estabilidad.

—No vuelvas a hacer la tonterìa que acabas de cometer o tendrè que reportarte con la policía, tienes mucha suerte que sea víspera de navidad y este de muy buen humor

—Entiendo señor y prometo que no va a volver a pasar

—¿Esta bien tu mano o necesitas atenciòn médica? Podemos parar en la siguiente estaciòn y llevarte a un hospital para que vean tu mano

—No se preocupe, aun puedo moverla y solo està un poco hinchada, no es necesario llevarme a un hospital por un golpe

—En ese caso, déjeme acompañarlo hacia su vagón y por favor pasemè su maleta

—No es necesario, yo puedo llevar mis cosas

—Por favor déjame hacerlo, es menos que puedo hacer por lo de su mano

—No es necesario que cargue mis cosas pero si usted insiste, muchas gracias y no necesita pedir perdón por lo que pasó, fui mi responsabilidad y soy yo quien le debe una disculpa

—Sigueme por favor

Allen siguió al señor a través de los vagones y con mucho cuidado sostuvo su mano. Aquel hombre frente a él ya era algo mayor, lo intuía por las canas en sus patillas y bigotes, y las arrugas en su cara. Tuvo suerte de que aquel hombre no lo reportara y lo dejara subir al tren. A pesar de su edad se veía como un hombre muy sabio y amable, como si los años le hubieran dejado una enseñanza y la vida lo siguiera jalando para adelante.

Al ver que podìa cerrar su mano y su muñeca podìa moverse, aunque con mucho dolor. Se sentìo aliviado de no haberse roto la mano, odiaba la idea de faltar al trabajo y tener que pedirle permiso al loco de su jefe. Había sufrido peores heridas en viajes anteriores, así que tratar este golpe esto no significaba un reto para Allen, solo necesitaba un botiquín para vendar su mano y unos analgesicos para el dolor.

—Llegamos al vagón joven y voy a necesitar ver su identificaciòn para dejar pasar

—Claro no hay problema pero es la primera vez que me piden mi identificaciòn para entrar a un vagón, me gustaria saber el motivo de este cambio, porfavor

—Son nuevos protocolos de seguridad, en navidad suelen aumentar los crímenes en estaciones y este año se ha implementado un nuevo requisito, el cual exige que todos los pasajeros muestran sus identificaciones antes de entrar a algun tren

—En ese caso, creo que nos saltamos esa parte al inicio, aqui esta mi identificaciòn— dijo Allen pasándole su identificaciòn al señor, quien la comenzò a examinar—Cuándo cree usted que estén disponibles para comprar los boletos para pasado mañana en la mañana, comprè mi boleto a ùltima hora y no logrè encontrar un sitio disponible en los vagones regulares

—No estoy al tanto de esa informaciòn pero tal vez mañana en la noche estén disponibles los boletos joven...¿¡Agente especial Walker!?

—Ese soy yo ¿Algun problema?

—¿Es detective no? Va a ir a resolver algún caso de mucha importancia ¿verdad?— Aquel hombre cambió a una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, como si quisiera contarle algo y esperaba que Allen entendiera de lo estubiera hablando. Se sentìa triste al ver que aquel hombre que buscaba respuestas en èl, que tuviera esperanza en que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba. Desearìa ayudarle pero debía contarle la verdad.

—No estoy enterado de algún caso en Edinburg y el motivo de mi viaje es personal

—Pero es un agente y atrapa a los criminales

—Algo así, tengo permiso para usar un arma y arrestar criminales, pero normalmente trabajo con un equipo de profesionales a la hora de resolver un caso

—No va a ir a resolver ningún caso

—No, pero si usted tiene algo que contarme con mucho gusto lo voy a escuchar y tal vez pueda ayudarlo

—No se preocupe agente Walker, y disculpe por preguntarle cosas tan personales

—Está bien, en mi identificación se puede leer toda esa informaciòn y en la red hay mucha información de la organizaciòn Black Order

—He escuchado de esa organizaciòn pero por favor dejemos el tema de lado, aqui esta su cuarto— El señor guió a Allen a una de la habitaciones lujosas del tren con algo de pena en su rostro, era obvio que ocultaba algo pero prefiriò no insistir, debìa ser un tema complicado .

Al entrar a la habitaciòn viò una cama con una mesa al lado y una pantalla de televisión en una de las paredes. A Allen no le gustaba gastar mucho dinero en este tipo de lujos, si había la posibilidad de ahorrar algo de dinero comprando un boleto de tren en los vagones regulares, pero ahora que tomaba en cuenta lo incómodo que viajó el año pasado y este era un viaje que hacía una vez al año, podía darse la libertad de gastar parte de sus ahorros en una habitación cómoda para dormir mientras viajaba, sabía que sería una larga noche. Además ya había terminado de pagar todas las deudas de su Maestro tan pronto se graduó de la universidad.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más? puedo traerle hielo para su mano si gusta

—Eso seria excelente y si no fuera mucha molestia ¿podria traer el botiquín? Porfavor

—Claro, en un rato vuelvo

En cuanto el hombre salió de la habitación, Allen dejó su maleta al costado de su cama y puso sus cosas en la mesa de al lado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio un suspiro para agarrar valor. Con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse más la mano, comenzó a quitarse los guantes lentamente. El dolor era punzante al sentir la fricción de los guantes con su piel, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar, en el pasado había tenido que lidiar con peores heridas y estaba en condiciones de curarse por sí solo. Al terminar de analizar su mano, se sintió aliviado de que solo se tratase de un fuerte golpe, la palabra descanso ya no formaba parte de su vocabulario y lo último que quería era no poder ser de ayuda para su equipo, los casos jamás dejaban de llegar y necesitaba estar disponible en todo momento.

Al escuchar unos toques en la puerta, Allen se paró para abrirle la puerta al conductor que traía una compresa fría y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Esto todo lo que pude encontrar para su...Mano— Se dio cuenta de la expresión del hombre, un expresión de miedo y confusión dirigidas hacia su brazo izquierdo. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas y al rechazo de la gente.

A pesar de que toda su mano y brazo izquierda estaban totalmente tatuados, aún seguía llamando la atención. Desde que tenía memoria su brazo siempre había tenido un aspecto grotesco, completamente quemado y lleno de cicatrices. No se acordaba exactamente cómo es que su brazo logró dañarse hasta ese estado, talves en algun incendio, grave accidente, o simplemente habia nacido asi. Pero al menos los tatuajes le ayudaban a disimular y le daban una forma más natural, aunque al tacto se podían sentir las cicatrices por quemaduras y cortadas.

—¿Esta todo bien señor?

—Son muchos tatuajes, disculpe si lo incomode pero me gustan mucho

—Muchas gracias, desde que me gradué de la escuela hace 12 años vengo tatuando mi brazo, en la actualidad ya no me queda más espacio para seguir—le dijo al señor mientras recibía el botiquín.

Vendaba su mano con mucho cuidado, pero quería terminar lo más rápido que pudiese. No quería que el señor tocase su mano y sintiera las cicatrices. A través de los años había aprendido a engañar a la vista, a la hora de comportarse, en el trabajo, a la hora de jugar poker, en frente de sus amigos, y a sí mismo. Después de todo su apariencia era parte de su espectáculo y el mostrar estar bien en frente del público, se había vuelto su especialidad.

—Cuando yo tenía tu edad estuve a punto de hacerme un tatuaje, había conocido al amor de mi vida y quise tatuarme su nombre para tenerla marcada en mi cuerpo por el resto de mi vida. Todos mis conocidos y familiares me dijeron que era una locura pero estaba tan enamorado que pude hasta tatuarme su cara.

—En lo personal creo que cada tatuaje debe tener un significado, que describa a uno mismo o algún evento muy importante. Porque quedará marcado en la piel y nada dura para toda la vida, más que uno mismo hasta dar el último aliento.

—Cuando uno está enamorado, tiende a cometer muchas locuras. Al final nunca llegué a hacerme ese tatuaje y no creo que me haga uno en el futuro

—¿Porque no se tatuó al final? Si se puede saber

—En aquellos años se dio a conocer sobre el virus del VIH y los tatuajes no eran bien vistos por la sociedad, no era el momento para pensar en un tatuaje

—Lamento escuchar eso, pero recuerde que nunca es tarde para cumplir sus sueños. Gracias por el botiquín y la compresa, me siento mucho mejor

—Desea algo más o tiene alguna pregunta

—¿Cree usted que la comida del tren es apetecible?

—A mi me gusta mucho, desea algo de nuestro menú

—Por favor podría traerme unos dangos, pollo frito, filete de cerdo, helado de chocolate, papas fritas, alitas picantes, pastel de frutas, gelatina, una pierna de pavo y una jarra de ponche de brandy

—Esta seguro, es demasiada comida para una persona

—No se preocupe, es navidad y necesito tener el estómago lleno para tomar los antibióticos

—En un momento se lo traigo

Allen esperó al señor sentado al borde de su cama con la compresa fría en su mano, pensando en la conversación que tuvo con el señor. Las personas cometen locuras cuando están enamorados, pero en si el amor es lo que llega a ser peligroso. Un sentimiento humano, tan compasivo y egoísta al mismo tiempo, que se llega a sentir por una o muchas persona, que forma un lazo entre ambos que se va haciendo más fuerte con el tiempo hasta llegar al punto de sentirse irrompible. Sentir aquella aceptación y confianza de otro ser humano en un mundo tan cruel, se vuelve un pilar para querer vivir y pasar más momentos de nuestras vidas con esas personas.

Le parecía un sentimiento tan lejano por el momento, pero se sentía afortunado de seguir amando a Mana, de recordar aun aquel abrazo que lograba abrigarlo en aquellas noches tan frías, de caminar a su lado. En el momento que falleció Mana, aquel lazo que los unía se llevó una parte de él, dejando un vacío dentro suyo el cual no sabe cómo llenar. Podría decir que Mana fue y será el gran amor de su vida, la persona que le enseñó que hasta una persona como él puede amar, y que la vida es una espectáculo que debe continuar.

—La comida esta lista, lamento no tocar pero es demasiado

—No hay problema, déjeme ayudarlo

—Bueno, creo es todo lo que me pediste, si tienes más hambre presiona el botón al costado de tu cama

—Gracias por la información y comida

—Bueno me retiro para que disfrutes de tu cena navideña

— Si no es mucha molestia, me podría aclarar unas dudas acerca de su historia

—Claro joven, si usted me deja hacer tres preguntas

—Me parece justo Señor...

—Puede Llamarme por mi nombre, Klein, Agente Walker

—Que descortés de mi parte no preguntarle su nombre, le ruego que me disculpe Señor Klein. Además usted puede llamarme por mi nombre

—Por mi edad me siento más cómodo llamándolo Agente Walker y no tienes que disculparte

—Mi duda es si termino junto a aquella chica la cual estuvo dispuesto a tatuarse su cara—La sonrisa que tenía el hombre desapareció lentamente hasta formar una expresión de duda en su rostro, parecía perdido en sus pensamiento y que en el momento que regresara a la realidad, tal vez lo mandaría al demonio por preguntar algo tan personal—Disculpe si lo incomodé con mis dudas, no tiene que responderme y lo siento mucho por ofenderlo Señor Klein

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, es solo que nadie se había interesado en mi vida en mucho tiempo y los jóvenes de hoy no suelen interesarse en la vida de alguien desconocido, me siento alagado

—Es bueno escucharlo

—Su nombre era Olivia y fue el primer amor de mi vida, tenía 18 años cuando la conocí y fuimos novios por 7 años. Era una mujer con la cual quise viajar por alrededor del mundo para ver junto a ella lo que el mundo nos ofrece, parecía que el destino nos hubiera creado para estar juntos, era muy parecida a mi y pensaba como yo, vivir el momento que la vida es una. Pero lamentablemente a la edad de 30 años, un cáncer se la llevó en menos de un año. Nunca tuvimos hijos o llegamos a casarnos, estaba tan destrozado que dudaba si volverme a enamorar o no.

—Lamento mucho escucharlo, debe ser doloroso recordar

—No hay nada que lamentar, lloré y sufrí lo que debía en su momento, parte de ella vive en mi corazón y al recordarla, me siento afortunado del tiempo que pase con ella. Pero en ese momento de mi vida, fue la primera vez que toque fondo y sentí que la vida me daba la espalda

—¿Que decidió al final?

—A los 5 años me case con mi Sofia, te sorprenderá saber que ella es lo opuesto a lo que yo soy, un ejemplo es como ella piensa más en el futuro que en el presente y hay momentos en es tan complicada, que no la entiendo. Pero cada día que pasa siento que descubro algo nuevo de ella y jamás deja de sorprenderme, creo que eso y más el amor que sentimos es lo que nos mantiene juntos

—Se volvió a enamorar despues de todo, es un buen final

—No se si ese es mi final, pero hasta ahora han 35 años, 5 hijos, y 12 nietos, fue una buena vida

—Fue valiente por volverse a enamorar y creo que es muy complicado tomar ese paso

—Bueno, creo que es mi turno de preguntarte

—Adelante, soy todo suyo

—Ese cabello blanco que tienes ¿Es natural?

—Sí, he intentado pintarmelo pero ningún color dura más de un mes, y no soy de ir cada semana a arreglarme el cabello

—La cruz que está tatuada en el dorso de su mano ¿acaso es un fiel creyente de la iglesia?

—No tengo aun una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero la iglesia tuvo un rol muy importante en mi adolescencia y ese tatuaje lo representa

—¿Tienes con quien pasar navidad?

—Algo así, voy a visitar a una persona muy importante para mi y es con quien planeo pasar el día de mañana hasta el 26, soy una persona que trabaja demasiado y no tengo mucho tiempo libre

—Gracias por responder mis preguntas y te dejo para que comas, buen provecho

—Antes de que se valla, tenga mi número en caso necesite mi ayuda o tenga algo que contarme.

—Feliz navidad Agente Walker y lo tendré en cuenta

En cuanto el señor salió del cuarto, Allen se quedó pensando en lo que acaba de pensar, desde cuando daba información de su vida a extraños, como se le ocurrió darle a entender a ese hombre que solo vivía para trabajar, qué clase de imagen ahora tendría el señor de él. No era mentira lo que le había dicho pero había un motivo detrás de la devoción hacia su trabajo, hasta el punto de seguir hasta dar su último aliento.

Era una de las formas en las que sentía que podía ayudar a capturar a personas que eran un peligro para la sociedad y poder tal vez enmendar un poco el daño que le había hecho a Mana. Así que no le importaba dedicar toda su vida a descubrir los secretos que esconden los cadáveres, era la único que lo hacía sentirse útil y le daba algo de sentido a su vida. El crimen jamás descansaba y era su deber seguir el ritmo de cada investigación.

No lo iba a negar, aquel hombre le daba algo de confianza pero sentía que al mismo tiempo le escondía algo. Conocía muy bien el lugar a donde estaba yendo, aquel lugar que hasta el día de hoy era escenario de muchas de sus pesadillas. Esperaba que su intuición se equivocara y que la felicidad que aquel hombre le comentó fuera más fuerte que la maldad del pueblo. Que la pequeña envidia que sentía de lo simple que era la vida del señor no fuera solo una vaga esperanza. El señor había tenido una buena vida, se había vuelto a enamorar, formar una gran familia y parecía estar satisfecho con su vida.

Después de devorarse tremendo festín, Allen tomó un último sorbo de ponche de brandy junto con los analgesicos. A pesar que sabor agridulce de la bebida le parecía desagradable, en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba. Detestaba el alcohol y todo los problemas que conllevaba tomarse unas copas de más. Pero quería olvidar y estar en la cima de la montaña rusa que era su vida, porque estaba bien, siempre lo había estado, aquella sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo, solo debía repetirlo unas cuantas veces más antes de ir a dormir. Mientras siguiera caminando hacia adelante por el camino que había elegido, todo estaría bien, todo terminará bien, todos terminarían sonriendo al final.

Comenzó a bailar al compás de una canción la cual había escuchado hace una semana en el bar que fue con sus amigos a festejar, sentía mareado y con cada paso que daba su mundo daba vueltas, al parecer no fue muy buena idea combinar alcohol y pastillas, estaba borracho y no tenía ni idea en qué estado llegaría a su destino. Pero estaba feliz o eso quería pensar, necesitaba bailar aquella canción no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza y olvidarse de todo

**_Soy estúpido y un tonto, pero en este punto de mi vida no me importa. Yo ya pase esto antes y sé lo que se siente. _**

Hay momentos en los que lamenta haber dejado caer sus barreras al amor que Mana le dió, desde siempre supo que todo lo bueno en su vida nunca duraba y de todas formas lo hizo. Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho, su muerte no hubiera dejado ese vacío que sentía hoy en día, como si una parte de su cuerpo hubiera sido amputada junto a ese lazo que fue cortado por la muerte. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía dejarse vencer por esa forma de pensar, porque en el fondo había llegado a amar ese vacío que le recordaba lo que en él vivían los recuerdos de Maná. Al parecer si era un masoquista después de todo.

**_Jamas dejare que se acerquen a mí, a pesar que sean lo más importante para mí, porque sé que al final se irán de mi lado y yo seguiré ahogándome. _**

Iba a seguir con esa vida solitaria, porque era la única forma en la que se sentía seguro. No había tenido una conexión real con alguien desde que Mana falleció y desde joven tenía claro que no estaba hecho para formar una familia o vincularse con alguien, así que lo mejor era renunciar a aquella idea. El dolor de perder a alguien amado es tan peligroso y lo sabía muy bien.

**_Creo que por eso soy muy bueno en las despedidas_**

No te detengas, sigue adelante

**_Se que crees que soy inhumano y cruel, pero entiende que estoy protegiendo mi alma lo último que queda queda de mí._**

Adentrate en el mundo de blanco y negro, Allen

**_Jamas dejare que se acerquen a mí, a pesar que sean lo más importante para mí, porque sé que al final se irán de mi lado y yo seguiré ahogándome._**

Este es mi símbolo especial, significa ESTOY AQUÍ

**_Cada vez que me lastiman siento menos lágrimas caer por mi rostro y cada vez que me abandonan más rápido se secan mis lágrimas. Cada vez que sales por esa puerta menos te amo y al final hay que aceptar que jamás tuvimos una oportunidad._**

Allen, mi anfitrion, te has vuelto un títere sin control

**_Creo que por eso soy muy bueno en las despedidas_**

¿acaso no hay nada importante para tí?

**_Cada vez que me lastiman siento menos lágrimas caer por mi rostro y cada vez que me abandonan más rápido se secan mis lágrimas. Cada vez que sales por esa puerta menos te amo y al final hay que aceptar que jamás tuvimos una oportunidad. Soy bueno en las despedidas._**

Cómo decidiste dejar de ser aquel chico, recuerda esto muy bien aprendiz idiota. Para proteger aquello importante, algo del mismo valor debe ser sacrificado.

—Al final el conde nos encontró pero todo terminará bien, porque estoy bien y cumplire la promesa que te hice—con aquellos últimos recuerdos, Allen se dejó caer en la cama y guardó silencio para dejar que el silencio se lo llevara el reino de Morfeo.

* * *

Canción adaptada para esta historia es Too good at goodbyes- Sam Smith

Cada canción estara adaptada a los pesamientos y forma de ser de cada personaje que sea el narrador o de su punto de vista.


	2. Creep

Capítulo 2: Creep

Pueblo de Edinstown, Edinburg, Escocia 25/12 2:00am

Siempre esperar lo mejor y estar preparado para lo peor, fue lo primero que se le vino a Kanda a la mente al ver la escena que tenía enfrente. Si alguna vez creyó que podría volver a creer que la humanidad tenía salvación, bueno este tipo de escenas le confirmaban que todos estaban condenado al infierno al final del camino. Porque la crueldad a la cual diariamente se tenía que enfrentar, no eran monstruos que se escondían en la oscuridad o demonios que venían a corromper almas. Los años le habían demostrado que la crueldad más pura tenía la forma de un ser humano, porque ver personas que son capaces de acabar con la vida de otro ser humano por enojo, venganza o lo peor de todo por placer, era de lo más desagradable. Así que al final podría decir que se había acostumbrado a siempre estar preparado para lo peor y esperaba lo peor de cada caso.

En frente de una iglesia donde las personas venían a rezar un día antes de navidad y pedirle al Señor por un año mejor, la tragedia llegó a derrumbar el estúpido espíritu navideño de las personas y oficiales, que se vieron obligados a llamar a la organización Black Order hace unas horas. Todo los agentes se habían ido de vacaciones por navidad y la única persona que quedaba disponible para atender aquel caso fue Kanda. Quien canceló inmediatamente todos sus planes de pasar navidad con Tiedoll y sus extraños familiares, no es que deseara que casos como estos sucedieran en este tipo de fechas en que las personas se ponían más sentimentales, pero prefería pasar tiempo atrapando criminales a cantar villancicos o abrir regalos.

Por todo lo que había vivido y visto durante su niñez y como agente especial de la organización, la escena en frente suyo no le producía asco ni asombro como a los policías que estaba a su costado. Era una debilidad mostrar aquellos sentimientos en un trabajo como este, en el cual se enfrentaba diariamente a lo peor de la humanidad y los daños que esta deja. No le importó que aún hubieran civiles alrededor de las cintas de precaución intentado ver lo que pasaba, no era su deber atenderlos a ellos y menos censurar aquello que tanto querían ver, la verdad como detestaba el morbo de las personas. En cuanto se acercó al cuerpo tirado en los escalones de la entrada de la iglesia, sin pensarlo dos veces sacó la sábana que cubría la sangrienta escena.

Escuchó como todo el mundo empezó a gritar y cómo algunos policías se alejaban para vomitar. Al parecer aquellos oficiales no serian de mucha ayuda después de todo lo que le insistieron para ayudar en el caso, no necesitaba gente débil que le estorbara en esta investigación, al final tendría que resolver este caso solo, como tanto le gustaba, o eso quería creer. En frente suyo pudo observar el cuerpo desnudo de un niño de como 12 años con el rostro completamente desfigurado estaba tirado en aquel frío escalón el cual parecía tomar un tono rojizo por la sangre. El olor que desprendía el cuerpo era tan penetrante que no importaba hacia donde moviera su cabeza, el olor a metal corroído seguía inundado todo lo que mirara. Pero Kanda hizo como si no le afectara lo que pasara alrededor suyo y siguió analizando la sangrienta escena.

El rostro de aquel niño había desaparecido su identidad de la faz de la tierra, le era imposible imaginarse lo que aquel niño tuvo que sufrir en el momento que se dio cuenta de que la crueldad humana había llegado a robarle la vida que tenía por delante. Por lo fresco de la sangre y las heridas, podía analizar hasta el momento que a este asesinato estaba conectado con los dos anteriores que le habían informado, esto ya no era una coincidencia. Tres muertes en un corto lapso de tiempo no le daba buena espina, era posible que se estuviera a un asesino serial o psicópata.

—Agente Kanda creo que debería cubrir el cuerpo hasta que las personas evacuen el lugar, las personas se están poniendo nerviosas y no queremos que la gente se alarme—dijo el oficial detrás suyo, al parecer nadie quería poner de su parte o eran muy idiotas para no darse cuenta con lo que estaban lidiando.

—Qué te parece si tu te quedas analizando el cuerpo y yo me encargo de mandar a las personas a su casa, ya que parece que sus oficiales lo tienen todo bajo control

—No se preocupe Agente, mis oficiales se encargaran de alejar a las personas de la iglesia, muchas personas suelen venir a la iglesia por navidad y no suelen pasar estas cosas por el pueblo...—cómo detestaba cuando las personas hablan demasiado, no estaba de humor para soportar a los chismosos del pueblo o las necesidades del resto, tenía que atrapar al asesino antes de que encontrara más cadáveres.

—Llamé al detective del caso

—Claro, ahorita lo traigo oficial Kanda, si necesita ayuda no dude en pedirnos ayuda

Al fin tenía unos segundos a solas para poner sus ideas en orden y pensar como atrapar al a aquel desgraciado. Al parecer se estaba enfrentado con algo mucho peor de lo que le habían dicho en Londres, este no era un simple amenaza que debía ser descartada. Era inaceptable que recién en camino a Edimburgo se enteró de la tercera muerte y de los detalles de las dos muertes anteriores, parecía que las autoridades del pueblo al comienzo no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en llamar a la agencia, no entendía el porqué de esa actitud, algo en ese pueblo no le daba buena espina, su instinto se lo gritaba.

Analizaba cada detalle, cada indicio de violencia y todo lo que pudiera conectarlo con en asesino. Necesitaba ser cuidadoso ahora que se encontraba en desventaja, estaba solo hasta que pasara navidad, todos los agentes habían viajado fuera de Londres por navidad y los refuerzos tardarian en llegar. En medio de su dilema, aquel oficial que solo lo servía para estorbarlo llegó con el detective y algunos policías.

—Buenas noches Agente Kanda, soy el detective Smith y fui yo el que insistió en llamarlo—Aquel detective se acercó a estrecharle la mano en forma de saludo, algo que definitivamente rechazó y siguió viendo la escena frente suyo, no había tiempo de presentaciones y a menos que le dijeran algo respecto a la investigación, no le importaba.

—Necesito los expedientes de los dos últimos asesinatos y que lo más antes posible llamen a los familiares de las víctimas para interrogarlos

—No se preocupe, el oficial se los pasará en un instante, pero me gustaría estar informado de todo lo que este pasando en la investigación y ser de ayuda

—Si necesito algo le aviso, vuelvan a sus casas a seguir durmiendo y déjenme hacer mi trabajo

—Pues las cosas no son así de simple, casos así no pasan en este pueblo y acabo de recibir una llamada de la oficina, y al parecer son malas noticias

—Qué espera para decirme, no tengo toda la noche

—Al parecer la semana pasada se habían reportado 7 niños desaparecidos en la estación y bueno, los dos últimos cadáveres encontrados concuerdan con las identidades de dos de esos niños reportados desaparecidos

—¡¿Son idiotas?!

—¡Qué!—dijeron todos los oficiales junto con el detective, que acaso eran sordos o demasiado ciegos para ver lo inútiles que eran. Se los agarraría a golpes por dejar pasar ese detalle pero el tiempo estaba en su contra

—No es posible que no vieran el antecedente de las desapariciones para guiar su investigación o que catalogaron este caso como una posible amenaza ¡Que clase de autoridades son ustedes!

—Estos casos no pasan muy a menudo y no estamos preparados para enfrentar este tipo de situaciones, por eso solicitamos ayuda de su organización, no pensamos quevendría usted solo.

—Vayanse al demonio con sus excusas y dejen de estorbar, me llevaré los expedientes y la información de los 7 niños desaparecidos, llamenme en cuanto terminen la autopsia del cuerpo.

—Le mandaremos la información a su hotel, no se preocupe

—No, llamenme cuando tengan lo resultados

—No preferiría mejor interrogar a los familiares primero, los resultados estarán listos para mañana.

—¿Que? No, Necesito las autopsias lo más antes posible, debo recuperar el tiempo que perdieron por imbéciles

—Nuestro médico forense está en camino y tendrá la autopsia para mañana, puede ir avanzando con las entrevistas a los familiares en la mañana...

—Escucha imbécil, no me digas como hacer mi trabajo y mejor apresura a tu médico que necesito en unas horas estos resultados

—¿En unas horas? Las autopsias no son así de simples para realizarlas en unas horas, estamos haciendo un esfuerzo por traer un médico forense con experiencia de la estación central de Escocia para ayudarnos con el caso. El médico las tendrá para mañana a más tardar.

—¡Que mierda pasa con su estación que se mueven tan lento!, llámenme en cuanto tenga todo listo y no me llamen si no es que tienen otro cadáver, estaré en la oficina cuando termine de leer los expedientes

—Puedo ir con usted si desea ayuda para ponerse al día..

—Tsk, No y no me sigan o los corto

—¿Que?...No se preocupe

Esperando que ningun policia siguiera su rastro, Kanda se retirò de la escena, tratando de evitar las miradas de tristeza y las dudas de las personas a su alrededor, todos buscando respuestas de algo que jamás tendrìa sentido para èl, y por casos como estos es que a veces se preguntaba porque seguía trabajando como agente, detestaba tratar con las personas. No les debìa ninguna explicaciòn pero siempre lo buscaban para preguntarle el porqué de tanta crueldad, preferìa que de eso se encargaran los policías y detectives. Su único objetivo era atrapar al criminal y no descansarìa hasta ponerlo tras las rejas, y darle un golpe por la mala noche que le hizo pasar a èl y todo el maldito pueblo.

Con dificultad logrò evitar a algunos reporteros locales que se acercaron a preguntarle cómo iba la investigaciòn y lo que opinaba la orden acerca del caso. Y la verdad detrás del incómodo silenciò que hubo entre èl y las cámaras, es que este era el peor equipo de policías y detectives con los que había trabajado, parecía que preferìan celebrar navidad a resolver el caso, y en con respecto a la orden, le daba dolor de cabeza en imaginar lo que pensaban. A pesar de todo, no sabía cómo podrìa explicar algo como lo que había visto. Normalmente dejaba que sus compañeros tratàran con las personas y oficiales, ya que le era complicado mostrar empatía o algo de respeto cuando daba malas noticias, se podrìa decir que le faltaba tacto a la hora de tocar esos temas. Preferìa los informes cortos que le daba a Komui y responder todas sus preguntas, al menos con èl no tenìa que preocuparse por hacerlo enojar, se conocían hace mucho tiempo y conocían el carácter del otro.

Empujando y abriéndose paso entre las personas, llegó subir al carro que había alquilado, y sin prestarle mucha atención a las personas que tocaban las ventanas, aceleró sin pensarlo para alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de la escena del crimen, que por alguna extraña razón el olor nauseabundo del cadáver seguía presente en el ambiente. Pero prefirió no prestarle mucha atención a ese detalle por el momento.

Se dirigió hacia la plaza del pueblo en busca de un lugar en que pudiera estar tranquilo y sin que nadie lo moleste mientras leía todos los informes que tenía. Debía encontrar algun patron o pista en medio de los expedientes antes de que la vida de los niños se le escapara de las manos. Ya que en la situación en la que se encontraba, sin los datos de las autopsias y un equipo hasta las patas, debía utilizar otros recursos para dar con el sospechoso. No le sorprendería que los oficiales se hubieran saltado algún detalle, la verdad estaba casi seguro que la respuesta estaba en los expedientes.

Preguntó en todos los hoteles y posadas del pueblo, por alguna persona que se haya pedido hospedaje recientemente, y a pesar de sus intentos de explicarle a las personas la clase de persona que buscaba, ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a darle una respuesta concreta o la identidad de alguno de sus clientes. No sabía si era su imaginación o las personas de este pueblo no confiaban en sus autoridades, todo el mundo le lanzaba una mirada de incomodidad y desconfianza, como si les costara aceptar su presencia.

En fin si no lograba encontrar alguna pista de la identidad del sospechoso, podría pagar un cuarto para las noches que se iba a quedar, necesitaba dejar sus maletas que estaba en la maletera del auto y sentarse a leer los informes con calma. Pero como al igual que el ritmo de la investigación, parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado este día, todo los cuartos estaban ocupados o reservados por las fiestas. Como si creyera en esas cosas, todo era culpa de la maldita navidad que distraía a las personas y creaba una falsa ilusión de absolución. Creía que eran estúpidos aquellas personas que creían que en un día podían enmendar todo el daño que habían hecho en un año, y aquel enfermo ciclo se iba repitiendo una y otra vez, y pasaba a través de las generación.

Ahora sin un hotel o un lugar para dejar sus cosas, se encontraba dando vueltas con su auto en las vacías carreteras, en busca de algún local o restaurante que estuviera abierto. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar algún local que esté abierto, ya que todo el mundo en este momento está en su casa cenando o empezando a celebrar navidad. En este punto ya no le importaba si tenía que estar rodeado de personas o en algún lugar público, tenía que terminar de leer los malditos informes.

En medio de la oscuridad que iba sumergiéndose el pueblo a medida que iba avanzando la noche, Kanda logró observar a lo lejos la estación central de Edinburg, al parecer era el único lugar que seguía abierto a pesar de la fechas. Con una mirada rápida al interior de la estación, pudo ver un cafe-bar en la entrada. A simple vista no parecía el lugar más elegante del mundo y si fuera por él no entraría a ese tipo de lugares, detestaba los lugares públicos y tratar con la gente. Pero no podía ser exigente por él momento, era eso o irse a la estación en donde estaba el inútil detective y sus oficiales. Podía quedarse en el carro, pero las luces no funcionaban y su celular estaba a punto de quedarse sin baterías. Con algo de enojo por la opción que estaba obligado a tomar, estacionó el carro a una cuadra de la estación y agarró todos los expedientes que estaban a su costado.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del carro, pudo sentir como unos copos de nieve caían en su cabeza y unos fríos vientos le golpeaban la cara. Las calles cubiertas de diminutas capas de nieves estaban desiertas, como si toda la vida de aquel pueblo fuera desvaneciendose con el paso de los minutos. Le parecía raro que tan rápido podía cambiar el clima, porque cuando llegó se sintió muy aliviado de que no estuviera nevando como en Londres, no tendría que utilizar pesadas ropas de invierno o sentir aquel frío que solo le traía malos recuerdos. Los recuerdos que a pesar que lo estorbaban, era lo más preciado que tenía para encontrar a esa persona, protagonista de muchos de sus sueños y causante de algunas de sus pesadillas.

No sabia quien era o si es que en verdad existía o era parte de su imaginación, pero sentía que conocía a esa persona de toda una vida y sabía que en el momento que la viera, la reconocería inmediatamente. Pero sin rumbo en donde buscar, solo le quedaba esperar a que estuviera viva y esperar por ella hasta el fin de sus días. Aunque se enojaba consigo mismo por decidir en seguir a una persona desconocida, aquello se había vuelto su objetivo de vida y tal vez era la única razón por la que seguía viviendo en un mundo tan podrido. Necesitaba saber quién era, aunque no tuvieran ningún lazo familiar o amoroso, aquellos recuerdos eran el lazo que los unía.

Con una paso apurado Kanda ingresó al Cafe-Bar, el lugar estaba tibio a comparación del frío infernal que hacia afuera. El ambiente del lugar era tranquilo, rústico, y carecía de decoraciones a pesar del pesado ambiente navideño en el vivía todo el pueblo. A pesar que el lugar estaba lleno, pudo encontrar una mesa cerca a la barra donde sentarse y poner todos los expedientes. No lo iba a negar, el local se veía mejor que su fachada, pero jamás pensó que aquel lugar tendría dos pisos. El primero piso en donde se encontraba, tenía el ambiente de un típico bar y la decoración encajaba con la temática, y por lo que podía ver habían unas escaleras en forma de caracol que conducían al segundo piso, que de aseguro tenía la apariencia de un cafetería.

A lo lejos podía escuchar la melodía de un piano, notas profundas que llegaban a transmitir un mensaje y canciones que contaban una historia. Las cancio eran tristes y algo melancólicas para las fechas, pero a nadie parecía molestarle, al contrario, estaban complacidas y en silencio escuchando las canciones. No había ruido por parte de los clientes, que por lo usual suelen ser escandalosos a la hora de hablar y los borrachos de la barra parecían quedarse dormidos a medida que las canciones iban pasando. Aquello le parecía increíble, el ambiente era perfecto para las personas que no tenían a donde ir en navidad, personas que lo único que querían era un lugar en donde pudieran estar acompañados de la soledad de otras personas.

—Me llamo Noelle ¿puedo tomar su orden?—una chica vestida con un disfraz de reno que parecía estar muy contenta a pesar de estar trabajando en navidad se acercó a él para tomar su orden. Al parecer todos en este bar parecían contentos de pasar navidad en lugar como este, escuchando las canciones de un piano mientras tomaban una copa o trabajando hasta que pasaran las fiestas.

Para Kanda el trabajo era la mejor forma de mantener la mente ocupada y evitar pensar en aquello que había dejado ir hace 11 años.

—Un café doble sin azúcar o crema

—¿Está seguro? Si es diabético tenemos otras bebidas que podrían llegar a gustar o si está en dieta…

—Tsk, que no entiendes que solo quiero un café

—Disculpe señor, en un momento se lo traigo, ¿desea algo más?

—Que te vayas y me traigas el Café

Acaso su cara no estaba lo suficientemente cansada para que le estuvieran molestando por cualquier estupidez, lo último de paciencia que le había sobrado de todo el mes, teniendo que soportar a todos sus compañeros con eso de la navidad, se fue al tacho con los estupidos policias. Todo sus compañeros se encontraban en casa con sus familiares celebrando navidad, todos tenían un lugar a donde regresar y celebrar el verdadero significado de la navidad, pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos y agradecer tener un año más con ellos a su lado.

Tenían mucho que agradecer, ser un agente de la organización Black Order no era un trabajo que muchos estuvieran dispuestos a soportar. A pesar de los grandes beneficios, el reconocimiento que tenían alrededor del mundo, y con lo complicado que era ser aceptado para trabajar como agente. Debían lidiar con casos que en muchas ocasiones ponen en riesgo sus vidas y debían tratar la peor escoria de la humanidad. Como agentes de la orden, se encargaban de resolver casos de asesinatos, secuestros, mafias, explosiones, atentados, y muchos otros ejemplos que se venían a la cabeza.

Tantos agentes que no duraron ni un mes en la organización, que salieron corriendo después del primer caso o que perdieron la vida haciendo su trabajo. Tal vez después de todo era un ventaja no tener a alguien con quien pasar fiestas, podía estar completamente enfocado en resolver sus casos y no preocuparse por lo que le pase al resto. Él estaba mejor solo, bueno eso era lo que quería creer. Aun podía recordar a aquella persona tan lejana llamada Alma, alguien que cambió su forma de ver la vida, quien le enseñó la diferencia entre estar vivo y vivir la vida. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, como 11 años si era exacto. Casi una década de la difícil decisión que tuvo que tomar y que lo sigue marcando hasta el día de hoy, siendo obligado a decidir entre seguir viviendo o seguir a Alma.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos y las infinitas hojas de los expedientes, una nota de piano lo despertó del limbo en el que se encontraba. La melodía había cambiado a una más intensa y profunda, como si el músico quisiera transmitirles un mensaje a todos los presentes. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía identificado con la melodía, como si él fuera el protagonista de la historia que se estaba narrando, pero le generaba desconfianza la persona que fuera capaz de producir algo así en él, y aquello no le estaba gustando. Algunas personas a su alrededor se pararon y se dirigieron al segundo piso a escuchar más de cerca aquella triste melodía.

**_Cuando te vi llegar, no pude mirarte fijamente. Eres un ángel el cual me hace llorar con solo verle._**

Detestaba la navidad con cada parte de su ser, todo el mundo podía irse al demonio con sus decoraciones y cenas a media noche. Fingiendo una vez al año estar agradecidos de tener un lazo con familiares y amigos. Cuando deberían estar agradecidos y cuidar de aquello todo el tiempo, porque el mundo es un enemigo hostil que no sabes cuando va a atacar.

**_Vuelas como una pluma en un mundo que cuesta respirar, hubiera deseado ser lo que necesitabas, eras tan especial._**

Te fuiste como llegaste, de un momento a otro no supe cómo te volviste parte de mi mundo, alguien tan especial para mí, que me enseñó con risas que se puedes respirar en este mundo. Pero de igual forma me enseñaste El dolor de la pérdida y que por más que lo intentemos jamás seremos libres.

**_Pero soy un cretino, un desgraciado, que no sabe lo que hace aquí, un lugar en donde no pertenece_**.

Aun después de tanto sigo recordandote, pero evitó hacerlo, estás muerto y por más que lo desees jamás volveremos a estar juntos. Sabes que tengo que encontrar a esa persona y tus demonios jamás me dejarán seguir adelante. Fue una difícil decisión la que tuve que tomar, no espero que lo entiendas pero es ya no importa lo que pienses, estás muerto.

**_No me importa si me duele, quiero tener el control, quiero saber lo que está pasando, quiero tener una alma perfecta._**

Todo el mundo cree que soy un cretino, alguien sin corazón y alma, que no sé lo que es la felicidad. A todos aquellos que creen que creen saber lo soy, enterense que estoy viviendo mi vida a mi manera hijos de puta, soy así y al que no le gusta, me importa una mierda.

**_Quiero que te des cuenta cuando no estoy a tu lado, porque quiero ser tan especial para tí como lo eres para mí._**

Hubiera preferido que no llegaras a mi vida, jamas haberte conocido, o que después de un mes hubieras renunciado a ese trabajo que tanto dices amar, pero en el fondo sé que lo odias. Eres la persona más hipócrita que conozco, no paras de mostrar de sonreír a pesar del vacío que escondes y fingir algo que no sientes, o que nunca has sentido y te niegas a sentir, amor.

**_Sales por esa puerta, corres, corres, y corres hasta que te pierdo de mi vista._**

Al final todos se irán o morirán en un punto de la vida, de qué sirve conocer a las personas o intentar formar un lazo con ellas, teniendo en cuenta tan trágico final. La soledad siempre será el mejor refugio para la crueldad de este mundo, que siempre pide algo a cambio de la felicidad.

**_Cualquier cosa que te hiciera feliz, que tu querias, te lo merecias, eras tan especial._**

No quiero la compasión o aceptación del resto, no lo necesito y me niego a pasar por esto una segunda vez. Lo intento y pongo todas las barreras que puedo, pero al final siempre termino accediendo a la presencia del resto. Parece imposible alejar al resto o que ellos depositen su confianza en mí, pero por alguna extraña razón aceptó aquello en silencio.

**_Pero soy un cretino, un desgraciado, que no sabe lo que hace aquí, un lugar en donde no pertenece._**

Debes estar decepcionada conmigo por dejar de buscarte en los momentos que me veo obligado a vivir mi vida con el resto. Tus memorias fueron las que siempre me acompañaron desde que existo y hasta el día de hoy siguen presentes. Tienes derecho a estar molesta conmigo por dejar que alguien se entrometa en aquello que tanta años no costó construir, de tirar a la basura todo lo que me plantee en un inicio, de sentir algo que talvez no debería

Como todo buen espectáculo, la canción terminó en aplausos por parte del público, seguido por un suave silencio que duró unos segundos, pero que parecieron eternos hasta que otra melodía empezó a sonar. Un poca más alegre que la anterior pero con la misma intensidad de siempre. Algunas personas se levantaron para ir a ver el espectáculo más de cerca. En el fondo deseaba seguir al resto de las personas para ver el espectáculo del segundo piso, pero con los expedientes en sus manos y las fotos de los niños en su frente, no podía cumplir aquel capricho. Era una de las mejores interpretaciones de piano que había escuchado, pero no quería darle demasiado importancia.

En cuanto levantó su mirada vio a la mesera con su pedido dirigiéndose a su mesa. Hasta que por fin podría tomar algo de café en toda la noche, no podía creer que tanto se demoran en servir un cafe.

La chica se estaba acercando a su mesa a paso lento, hasta que se detuvo a mitad de camino, quedándose quieta unos segundos escuchando la canción del piano. La chica atrapada en la melodía, cambió su rumbo y se dirigió al segundo con el pedido de Kanda.

Parecía que lo quieren hacerlo enojar a propósito, que todo el mundo a su alrededor se portaban como idiotas, creyendo que por ser navidad todas sus idioteces y errores serán perdonados. Maldito pianista que justo un día como hoy se le ocurre venir a tocar esas melodías, acaso no tenía un mejor lugar donde tocar, porque justo tiene que tocar en ese cafetería cuando tiene que estar concentrado resolviendo un caso del que dependen vidas.

Esto no se iba a quedar así, ese es su café, y necesita tomarlo ahora. Cerró todos los expedientes y los escondió debajo de su casaca, y con una paso rápido se dirigió hacia el segundos piso. Con cada escalón que subía, sentía como la melodía del piano se iba haciendo más fuerte y su paso más lento. En cuanto llegó al segundo piso, vió como todas las personas estaban amontonadas alrededor del piano, haciendo que le sea difícil ver quien era el pianista, culpable de tanta idiotez y confusión. Algunas estaban sentadas en sus mesas, pero no dejaban de observar hacia el piano, como si estuvieran hipnotizadas.

Pudo ver un disfraz en medio del pelotón de personas alrededor, reconoció ese atuendo Al instante, aquella era la chica con su café. Haciendo caso omiso a las personas a su alrededor, se abrió paso en la multitud hasta llegar a estar detrás del pianista quien llevaba su capucha puesta. A pesar del mal ángulo donde se encontraba, pudo ver como las manos de aquella persona que tenía puesto unos guantes, no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro al compás de las notas, con una delicadeza y precisión que hacían ver tal actuación de forma sencilla.

Había algo raro en ese pianista, su instinto se lo gritaba. El tipo no parecía de esta zona, su forma de vestir era distinta al del resto del pueblo, y esos guantes ya los habia visto antes. Con aquellos datos, dirigió su mirada hacia la cabeza del músico, quien no parecía darse cuenta de su presence o de las personas a su alrededor. Pudo ver como un mechón de su cabello cayó en cuanto el músico bajó su cabeza.

Aquel color de cabello era blanco, de un tono que conozco muy bien. Aquellos guantes, que tapaban las manos que siempre te esmeras en esconder.

—¡¿Moyashi?!— no esperaba que su voz se escuchara tan alto, pero aquel descubrimiento lo había sorprendido. La música se detuvo de golpe y el ambiente del café se tornó pesado, ahora todo el mundo los observaba a los dos, a la expectativa de una respuesta.

—¡Mi nombre es Allen, imbécil..!— aquella voz se fue apagando en cuanto se dio cuenta de la persona que se encontraba detrás suyo. Kanda no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, de todas las personas que se pudo encontrar en ese pueblo, tuvo que ser él.

—¿Que haces aqui?

—¿Que haces aqui?

—¡No me repitas!

—¿Yo?

—No, la Reina de Inglaterra

—¿Eh?

—No te hagas el que no me entiende y responde mi pregunta idiota

—Kanda yo no….

—Sigue tocando ¿Porque te detienes?...— muchas personas comenzaron a lanzar comentarios, pidiendo que el moyashi siguiera tocando y que Kanda lo dejara tocar, algo que le parecía ridículo porque ni siquiera lo estaba agarrando.

El moyashi tomándole importancia a los reclamos de la gente, se paró y les dio las gracias por ser un buen público. Pidiendo disculpas por dejar de tocar y dando la excusa de que lo estaba esperando. A Kanda le parecía estúpido que le tuviera que dar explicaciones a esas personas, como si fuera él quien se equivocó y las personas fueran las víctimas de la situación. Como siempre, queriendo quedar bien e impecable, como odiaba eso de él.

En cuanto la gente se alejó de ellos y volvieron a sus mesas. Kanda hizo lo mismo, no podía perder tiempo con ese moyashi, ya suficiente tenía con saber que estaban en el mismo pueblo, como si todo fuera una maldita coincidencia. Pero antes de bajar al primer piso, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la mesera, quien estaba conversando con algunos clientes. Se paró enfrente de ella y agarró el café que tenía en su bandeja. Se fue a su mesa sin darle explicaciones, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Está ocupado el asiento?

—Busca tu propia mesa moyashi

—Vamos Kanda, el lugar está lleno y nadie debe estar solo en estas fechas, además puedo acompañarte un rato mientras lees.

—Que te hace creer que quiero pasar navidad acompañado, y encima contigo. Tengo trabajo que hacer y tú solo me vas a estorbar.

—¿Estorbarte en que?

—Che...¿que te importa? Vuelve a tus vacaciones y déjame en paz

—No se si estas enterado pero trabajamos en la misma organización, de todas maneras me voy a enterar del caso que estas resolviendo en cuanto vuelva

—Entonces puedes esperar hasta llegar a la orden para enterarte, ahora piérdete moyashi

—No es posible que hasta en navidad tengas un humor de los mil demonios, feliz navidad Bakanda— con una sonrisa que ocultaba decepción, pudo ver como aquel peliblanco se alejó de su mesa hacia donde estaba la barra.

Vio que con pesadez se dejó caer en el asiento de la barra y la mesera con una sonrisa se acercó a tomar su pedido.

—Feliz navidad ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Buenas noches, quisiera saber si el taxi que pedí hace una hora está listo

—¿Pidió un taxi?

—Al nombre de Allen Walker, estoy esperando hace una hora a que me avisen si ya llegó el taxi.

—Lamento decirle que ninguna agencia ha respondido alguna de nuestras llamadas, posiblemente todas están cerradas por navidad o todos los taxis están reservados.

—¿Están funcionando los buses?

—Depende a donde quiere ir, que yo se sepa solo hay buses disponibles en las rutas de Edimburgo

—Cree que haya algún bus que vaya al pueblo de Edwinstowe, queda en las afueras de la ciudad, porque si no tendré que ir caminando.

—¡Qué demonios tienes que hacer ahí!—dijo en un grito mientras se acercaba al moyashi y la mesera que lo miraban con cara de asombro. Acaso había escuchado bien o aquel brote de habas iba hacia ese pueblo. No era su intención escuchar la conversación que tenían esos dos, pero desde su mesa se podía oír todo lo que hablaban.

—¡No me asustes asi y baja la voz!

—Tú también estás gritando así que no molestes

—No puedes sorprender a alguien asi, la pobre chica salió corriendo

—Porque de todos los pueblos en Reino Unido, just tienes que viajar a ese pueblo

—Meterse en conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación Baka, además como se te ocurre sorprendernos así

—No juegues conmigo ¿qué sabes de el caso? ¿porque vas a ese pueblo? ¿Estás escondiendo algo?

—No se de que caso estas hablando pero cuando llegué a Londres me voy a enterar. Y desde cuándo eres tan pregunton, voy a ese pueblo por temas personales que no te incumben

—No creo que vayas de turismo o a probar la sazón, es muy raro que en las únicas vacaciones que aceptas de todo el año, viajes a aquellos destinos.

—Me parece o estas muy pendiente de lo que hago, ademas no estas muy ocupado leyendo ese expediente como para hacerme caso

—No te creas más listo que yo moyashi

—No lo creo, sé que lo soy Bakanda

Con un silencio después de ese comentario, la tensión entre ambos fue creciendo con cada segundo. Como odiaba cuando ese idiota se ponía a la defensiva, vivía para darle la contra y lo sacaba de sus casillas con una facilidad que parecía que lo hacía inconscientemente. Pero al menos su actitud no le asqueaba tanto como el del resto de personas, no estaba idiotizado por aquella entidad demoníaca conocida como el espíritu navideño.

Sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación y aquel moyashi también. Ya eran dos años que se conocían, compartiendo misiones, salidas con amigos en común, y peleas que parecía nunca acabar. No lo consideraba un amigo y sabía que ese sentimiento era recíproco, desde el primer día en que lo presentaron como el nuevo patólogo forense, supo el tipo de relación que tendría con él. Alguien que daba la imagen de estar todo el tiempo bien, que le importara poco o nada su vida, tomándole más importancia a los problemas del resto que los suyos, y que era un vil hipócrita. El resto podría creer o fingir tragarse esa actuación, pero él no, simplemente no le daba buen espina y si su única forma de comunicarse era a través de gritos o golpes, con gusto lo sacaría de sus casillas.

Lo que veía en frente suyo no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver el resto del año, algo le pasaba a ese moyashi para perder la paciencia tan rápido o estar tan a la defensiva. Podía ver en aquella mirada que en ese momento estaba listo para salir a la calle y terminar a golpes sus asuntos pendientes, algo no muy común que el moyashi empezará. Y por más que estuviera gustoso de tirarlo a la barra y darle su merecido, necesitaba de la habilidad del otro para el caso.

—Mira idiota no tengo mucha paciencia para soportar tus estupideces, necesito saber si es la primera vez que vas a ese pueblo

—¿Porque?

—Solo responde moyashi

—No es la primera vez, cada año vengo porque tengo temas pendientes y mi nombre es Allen si no te acuerdas

—¿Tienes libres las próximas horas?

—Depende de lo que me pidas Bakanda

—che..sigueme—ambos en silencio se dirigieron a la mesa, desconfiando de los motivos por los cuales el moyashi tuviera que ir a ese pueblo o porque tanto misterio acerca de él. Aquel pueblo era el último lugar en el que imaginaba al moyashi paseando por Navidad. Que tendría que hacer en un pueblo que era la distopía de un país primermundista como Reino Unido. Solo le había bastado estar unas horas para darse cuenta que aquel pueblo era un asqueroso pantano, en cuanto uno más se moviera a través de él, más se hundiría en la oscuridad.

Canción de Radiohead (Creep) adaptada a esta historia.


	3. Habits

Capítulo 3: Habits

Edimburgo, Escocia 25/12 5:00am

_**Como mi desayuno en la bañera, al terminar me alisto para trabajar. Ver los cuerpos de las víctimas a diario, ya no me pone nervioso. Tal vez un poco inquieto, pero he estado ahí todo el tiempo y ya lo he visto todo.**_

Se que no debería tener estos sentimientos hacia tí, pero de igual forma no puedo evitar estar un poco molesto contigo. Me dejaste solo caminando en este mundo, por caminos que prometiste recorrer conmigo y la idea de que te olvidaste de mi, es lo que cada día me rompe más. Eras mi familia y mi razón de ser Allen, y si en la otra vida nos volvemos a encontrar, sin pensarlo dos veces volvería a ser tu guía, te seguiría por la eternidad, y daría mi vida por cuidarte de cualquier tragedia, para no tener que volver a perderte y decir que fuiste tu el que se fué.

Conozco bien este camino, lo recorrimos juntos hace mucho tiempo, escapando de aquello que tanto temías que te encontrara. La estación no era lo es hoy en día, con muchas rutas y destinos que jamás pensé que lograría conocer. Cada año la ciudad de Edinburg se vuelve más grande, más segura para sus habitantes y aquellos colores oscuros que adornaban los atmosfera van cambiando por colores más vivos. Es lamentable no poder decir lo mismo del pueblo de Edisntown, tan cercano pero al mismo tiempo tan distante. Aquel lugar que fue testigo de nuestro encuentro y de nuestra separación, es el escenario de mis memorias más amargas y dulces.

**Llego a mi apartamento, tengo antojo de comer dulces. Como todo lo que encuentro en mi cocina y no me detengo hasta llegar a vomitar, luego me voy a dormir. Me comí todo lo que había, sabía a soledad.**

Soy tan miserable por querer echarte la culpa de algo cuando el único responsable de todo soy yo. No soy inocente por más que pretenda serlo, nunca lo he sido y me pregunto hasta el día de hoy, como es que alguien como tú pudo permitirse amarme. Aun después de tantos años puedo recordar el calor de tus abrazos en invierno, la ternura de tus cariños que en ese entonces solo me desesperaba pero que en este momento daría mi vida por sentirlos una vez más. Aunque me de miedo aceptarlo, hay veces en las que nuevas experiencias llegan a producir la misma calidez que sentía junto a tí, no se si sea bueno malo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo, no estoy seguro de estar listo para volver a dejar a entrar a alguien.

_**Tú te has ido y yo me tengo que quedar. Sonriendo todo el tiempo para mantenerte fuera de mi mente. Paso todo el día en una niebla, intentando seguir mi camino a pesar de ya no verte. Sonriendo para olvidar que te extraño.**_

Dormir siempre ayuda a la mente a estar despejada y a concentrarse en el objetivo. Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, es inevitable no soñar contigo en el triste escenario que es mi mundo interior.

Un tenebroso bosque muerto con un lago en medio que reflejaba una tenebrosa luna en sus calmadas aguas. Los árboles están muertos, con una ramas que parecen dirigirse hacia el congelado lago. Está caminando sin rumbo alguno en la ruta que la nieve no a cubierto, guiándose solo por la luz de la luna. Una helada brisa que choca con su decaído rostro lo obliga a ver al frente, no lo puede creer, es Mana, quién vestido de payaso está en medio del lago cantando hacia la luna aquella canción de cuna que solía cantarle.

Corre hacia él, llegando hasta el congelado río y tomando impulso para poder llegar hasta donde está su padre. Puede ver su reflejo a través del congelado mar, era su yo de 15 años vestido con el uniforme católico que solía vestir para ir a la escuela, le parece raro pero no le toma mucha importancia a aquello. Con todas sus fuerzas se lanza hacia el lago y aprovechando el impulso, llega con algo de dificultad hasta donde está Mana, quería lanzarse encima de él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero algo en su interior se lo impide, como si su instinto le dijera que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa. Su padre parece confundido por su apariencia, pero de igual forma se acerca hacia él y le da la mano.

Inmediatamente él devuelve el gesto, Mana lo jala hacia su lado y ambos empezaron a cantar hacia la luna. Aquella canción tan triste que era la plegaria de un payaso y un niño abandonado. Al volver ver su reflejo, pudo ver a su yo de 12 años con la ropa de payaso que solía vestir, no pudo evitar sonreír al levantar su rostro y ver como Maná parecía reconocerlo, ambos comenzaron a cantar con más fuerzas, y en cuanto llegaron a la última estrofa, aquel payaso en frente suyo le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El abrazo era fuerte pero frío, como si estuviera abrazando a alguien sin vida, un cadáver. No le importo si no era como lo recordaba, estaba al fin con Mana. De Repente la canción de fondo que los acompañaba se detuvo y el hielo en debajo suyo empezó a romperse, la actuación se había acabado y el telón se estaba cerrando. El cielo comenzó a caerse como si de nieve se tratase y la oscuridad se apoderaba el ambiente, vio por última vez el rostro de su padre y con lágrimas en sus ojos escondió su rostro en el estómago del otro, como cuando tenía 7 años.

La nieve por fin se rompió y ambos cayeron al agua, pudo sentir lentamente como se sumergía en la profundidad y como la oscuridad lo iba absorbiendo, aquella sensación que conocía tan bien y de la cual jamás llegaba a escapar. Abrazó más fuerte a Mana y en cuanto se sintió seguro de que al fin estaría para siempre con su ser amado, alguien lo agarró de su brazo y lo sacó del agua.

No quería eso, no quería alejarse de Mana, no era justo, al fin había logrado estar con él por la eternidad, pero aquella sombra oscura no lo dejaba caer, estar a su lado y hundirse con él. Mana estaba desapareciendo de su vista sumergiéndose en la profundidad del lago, quiso volver a entrar al lago pero la sombra no se lo permitía. Gritó y pataleó con todas sus fuerzas pero la sombra era más fuerte que él, su agarre lo estaba lastimando y en cuanto giró para enfrentarse a su enemigo, pudo ver como la sombra le sonreía y entre risas le dijo en un tono frío que el espectáculo se había acabado.

Al terminar esas palabras, las luces inmediatamente se apagaron y la soledad volvió a reinar sobre aquel muerto bosque que era su interior.

—¡Última parada estacion central de Edimburgo!

_**Paso a buscar compañía en cada juego, así es siempre. Alimentando el ego y orgullo, aflojando así los ceños fruncidos. Logro hacerlos sentir vivos, encuentros cortos y sucios. Soy un hipócrita y de largo muy fácil.**_

Despertar llorando y gritando ya no le era extraño. Jamas lo habia sido pero se preguntaba cuando seria el día en que aquellas memorias ya no lo atormentaran. Siempre los mismos sueños, los mismos personajes, los mismos escenarios, el mismo final. Al menos ya no eran tan frecuentes como cuando era niño, podía recordar cómo el miedo de no poder despertar de sus sueños le hacía imposible llegar a tiempo al baño. Después de tantas noches renegando con su Maestro por sábanas manchadas y gritos a media noche, al final de unos meses logró encerrar a sus demonios y controlar el efecto que tenían en su pequeño cuerpo. Odiaba la idea de que alguien se enterase de aquel pequeño detalle suyo, ya que tendría que dar explicaciones de lo que veía que tanto lo asustaba, o porque jamas habia buscado ayuda. Solo eran pesadillas después de todo, no había necesidad de tomarle tanta importancia o platicar de aquello. Se encontraba en un buen momento de su vida, y el pasado ya no podía dañarlo.

A pesar de siempre salir por la misma entrada hacia una ciudad preparándose para la navidad. Siempre se sentía perdido y no lograba orientarse por esas calles que ya habia recorrido años atras. No dejaba de golpearse mentalmente por todas las veces en que se había perdido o tomado los caminos equivocados, al parecer habían cosas que nunca iban a cambiar a pesar de los años. Allen al ver que no estaba nevando, consideró la idea de irse en pie hacia a aquel pueblo, como cuando debía ahorrar para pagar las deudas de su maestro. Pero su situación no era la misma de hace unos años, el tiempo es cruel y jamás espera por alguien, por lo que debía seguir caminando si quería seguirle el ritmo. Debía ir por la opción más rápida, porque en cuanto más temprano llegará, más temprano podría volver al trabajo y a lo que era ahora su vida.

Ya eran 6 años en que aquella cafetería al costado de la entrada de la estación se había vuelto un punto por el cual siempre pasaba cuando llegaba a la ciudad. La comida era buena, el ambiente era tranquilo a pesar de las fechas, y tal ves lo que más le llamaba la atención era ese piano que siempre paraba vacío.

_**Tú te has ido y yo me he quedado atrás, sonriendo todo el tiempo para mantenerte fuera de mi mente. Paso mis días tras esta máscara e intento seguir caminando, vuelvo a tropezar. Tengo que estar sonriendo toda mi vida, para olvidarme que te hecho de menos.**_

Por más que pretendo ser el mismo, hay cosas que he tenido que dejar a tras para seguir caminando. Lamento decirte que con el paso del tiempo he llegado a detestar tocar el piano, es uno de los muchos secretos que guardo por miedo a decepcionarte. Aun recuerdo lo mucho que añorabas volver a escuchar tocar a tu hermano Neah aquella canción de cuna que siempre cantabas. Siempre que veías un piano vacío, te esmeraste en enseñarme esa única canción que sabias tocar, junto esos códigos secretos que escondían los mensajes que no podías mencionar.

Desde ese entonces no he dejado de practicar para que el día que nos volvamos a encontrar, escuches una presentación de calidad y puedas volver a cantar. Me esforcé por sonar tan bien como cuando lo hacíamos juntos, aprendiendo melodía tras melodía, tocando nota tras nota, tratando de alcanzar la perfección de la que solías alardear de tu hermano. Pero por mas que lo intentara y practicará hasta que mis manos dejaron de responderme, mis melodía jamás llegaron a gustarme o cumplir con mis expectativas. Aquel día de tu funeral, fue la última vez que volví a tocar esa canción de cuna, como una despedida de lo que quise ser y demostrar hasta donde había llegado, pero simplemente no sentía lo mismo que cuando te sentabas a mi lado y jamás lo haré.

Por más que tratara de no volver a sentarme en aquel instrumento, o revelar esa información a mis conocidos, o poner cualquier excusa para no tener tocar alguna canción. Era imposible no perderme después de tocar la primera nota. Sabía que después de tocar, sentimientos como la culpa, la frustración, y la decepción llegan como disparos a mi corazón, recordandome que no importara lo mucho que me esfuerce, Mana jamás llegará a escucharme. Cuanto más alto me sintiera al tocar, más me dolería al caer en la realidad.

Tocaba cualquier canción que me llegara a la mente o lo que el público me pidiese. La verdad no importaba, las personas parecían a gusto al escucharme tocar cualquier melodía. Tal vez era porque ninguno tenía un lugar a donde ir por las fiestas y este café se había vuelto una especie de refugio para todos lo que deseaban no estar solos. Si ese era el caso, con mucho gusto seguiré tocando hasta que deba volver a continuar mi viaje, este era mi regalo hacia las personas que me prestaban atención, de un desconocido a otro desconocido.

Todo iba muy bien, tan bien como todos los años desde que este café abrió. Todas las personas escuchaban en silencio y por un momento sentí como a través de las notas me iba olvidando de mis problemas. De lo amargo y dulce que había sido este año, porque siento cosas que no debería, porque he roto todas mis reglas, y me he desviado del camino que había trazado.

—¡¿Moyashi?!

_**Dentro de la actuación que he creado, finjo que al final todo termina bien. No quiero llegar solo a casa, necesito seguir sonriendo para adormecer el dolor.**_

Eres un imbécil, el más grande que conozco y eres la última persona que esperaba ver este día. Es normal que seas más huraño de lo normal Kanda, merezco este trato después de todo lo que ha pasado y comprendo que para tí no sea correcto fingir que todo está bien entre nosotros. Pero tengo que ser sincero, desde el comienzo nada estuvo bien entre nosotros, y lo peor es que eso era lo que más me gustaba. No sé en qué momento aquel pacto silencioso entre nosotros se fue al demonio, pero supe desde el comienzo que ese día llegaría, pensaba que estaba preparado, pero no supe cuan equivocado estaba hasta que llegó ese momento, nunca imaginé lo mucho que me afectaría, que me dolería.

—¿Y?

—Se que tu vocabulario es limitado pero ¿Podrías ser más específico?

—Imbécil ¿Qué opinas de lo que estás leyendo?

Al parecer Kanda no tenía mucha paciencia el día de hoy, podía notarlo por su tono de voz y rostro que no estaba de buen humor, aquello ya no le sorprendía. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el japonés jamás estaba de buen humor.

—La información que me dan es muy superficial y los cuerpos no han pasado por una autopsia, lo único que puedo decirte es que los asesinatos fueron cometidos por una misma persona

—Los expedientes están incompletos y la información es muy técnica, como puedes afirmar lo que me has dicho

—Si ves detenidamente las fotos podras encontrar esos pequeños detalles

—¿Qué puedes decirme del asesino?

—Por lo que puedo ver, el individuo que estas buscando es zurdo, posiblemente sufra de algún trastorno y haya dejado de tomar su medicación recientemente, y no es una persona muy fuerte físicamente, en los tres asesinatos ha utilizado algún tipo de herramienta para acabar con la vida de las víctimas

—Es todo lo que necesito saber

—Con un gracias es suficiente Bakanda. Estas fechas empeoran tu humor, no es mi culpa que no celebres la navidad

—Tocar un piano en un bar no es muy navideño, a donde demonios se fue la entidad que te poseyó en el cuartel

—Hablas como si tener espíritu navideño fuera diabólico, no hay nada de malo querer celebrar estas fechas, por ejemplo tú deberías estar en la casa del general Tiedoll comiendo soba

—Cállate y no opines de lo que no sabes idiota, si no hubiera aceptado este caso, nadie lo hubiera hecho hasta después de las fiestas.

—Es muy triste que casos como estos ocurran en fechas como estas, pero el crimen nunca descansa y es nuestro deber como oficiales resolver estos casos. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes llamarme Kanda.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Está claro que no me dejaras entrar al caso, y tengo que llegar a ese pueblo lo más antes posible.

—Hay un toque de queda en el pueblo y el clima esta de la mierda. Un moyashi como tú terminará enterrado bajo la nieve y no pienso recoger tu cadáver, quédate y espera hasta que atrape a mi sospechoso.

—Al paso que va la investigación me quedaré todo el año en este café, necesito llegar a ese pueblo y lo siento, no puedo esperarte

—¿Porque tanto apuro Moyashi? Acaso alguien te espera

—Mi nombre es Allen y no, pero si puedo de ser ayuda, con gusto me pongo a trabajar

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

—Nada, solo un pequeño golpe...— sintió como su mano izquierda fue jalada sorpresivamente por aquellas fuertes manos que casi hicieron que se tirara sobre la mesa. Quería reprocharle a Kanda que le devolviera su mano, pero al sentir en contacto de su piel con el suyo, simplemente se quedo cayado.

El guante cayó en la mesa, las vendas quedaron al descubierto, y los moretones en su mano se hicieron evidentes. Con mucho cuidado Kanda comenzó a examinar su mano, moviéndolo hacia delante y atrás con mucho cuidado. Aunque los movimientos eran suaves y delicados, provocaron que un pequeño sonido escapara de sus labios, al parecer el efecto de los analgesicos se le estaba pasando.

—Maldito mentiroso, esto no lo produce un pequeño golpe

—Me cerré la mano con una puerta, no es tan grave, solo necesito seguir poniéndole hielo y ponerme una venda

—Moyashi tu mano esta cagada, no me puedes ayudar y no pienso cuidarte en toda la misión.

—Solo me duele la muñeca, con los analgesicos comunes el dolor es tolerable y mis dedos están en su cien porciento, puedo agarrar un arma y hacer mi trabajo

Kanda parecía analizar la situación y evaluar el valor de sus palabras. Conocía muy bien ese rostro, era el único que tenía para el mundo que lo rodeaba, siempre molesto y con el ceño fruncido, como si odiara la presencia de cualquier ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino, y el mundo jamás fuera suficiente para él.

—Escuche que eras un patólogo forense antes de ingresar a la orden y que de vez en cuando realizas autopsias cuando no hay personal

—Idiota yo fui quien te lo dijo cuando falleció el último médico forense y Komui me propuso apoyar en algunas autopsias hasta que contraten al nuevo médico

—Eso paso hace un año...solo han contratado inútiles sustitutos temporales o llevado los cuerpos a morges externas, nadie cumple con los requisitos que pide la orden.

—La verdad no me molesta, por algo terminé estudiando esa carrera, el único problema es que a veces se cruza con mis misiones de agente

—Simplemente deberías decir que NO, moyashi estupido. No entiendo porque los ejecutivos no contratado un nuevo médico forense, ni que fueras el único en el mundo que pudiera realizar autopsias.

—No lo se, pero creo que es más conveniente cuando podemos aplicar nuestros estudios con los casos que resolvemos, por ejemplo tu tienes un doctorado en ingeniería...

—Puedes callarte ¿Como mierda sabes eso? Voy a matar a ese conejo del demonio por abrir la boca

—Ví tu diploma colgado en la oficina del general Tiedoll, y no hay nada de malo en eso, es más creo que es bueno que un Bakanda como tú sea alguien muy aplicado

—Jodete, eso no es importante ahora ¿Cuanto tiempo te demoraría hacer una autopsia?

—Viendo las imágenes, en dos horas te puedo dar la causa de muerte exacta y los detalles relacionados. Claro que con el papeleo y los formularios podría tomarme más tiempo, pero si logras que manden los papeles a la orden, los llenaré en cuanto llegue a Londres

—Necesito que hagas tres autopsias, yo me encargo del resto y es posible que más tarde venga un médico a la estación para que te ayude

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamonos a la estación

—¿Vamonos? Voy a llamar al detective para que te lleve a la estación, terminas las autopsias y me dejas tranquilo de una vez— sabia el porque de esa actitud y las razones del porque estaban como estaban, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Pero soy una persona que cumple lo que promete, no me seguiré metiéndome en tus asuntos y conservaré mi distancia contigo.

Es lo mejor para ambos aunque no termine de gustarme, no se porque se me hace tan complicado alejarme de tí, normalmente estoy acostumbrado a la soledad y a que las personas a tomen rumbos distintos a los míos, pero por alguna razón sigo extrañandote. Algo me pasa, estoy seguro, pero no debo pensar en eso. Lo que pienso no es importante y sé que tampoco lo quieres escuchar, no sirve de nada seguir pensando en lo que pasó y lo que hubiera pasado. Debo seguir pretendiendo y sonriendo para seguir las cláusulas del silencioso contractor que firmamos.

—Como gustes, iré a la barra a pedir algo de comer

—tsk, no me sorprende de ti, Moyashi tragón

—Mi nombre es Allen, y Bakanda ¿Me podrías devolver mi mano?

—Arregla esa mano

Por raro que suene, el hambre no era la motivación principal para ir a la barra. Necesitaba alejarse y aclarar sus ideas, no podía seguir ahí, quería saber más del caso y ayudarle. Normalmente no se preocupaba en ayudar a Kanda en sus casos, ese maldito pese a su fría actitud era uno de los mejores agentes de la orden y con más experiencia en en el campo. El pueblo de Edinstown no era un lugar al cual le gustaba regresar, detestaba la sola idea de caminar por esos campos llenos de maíz y a través de aquel bosque muerto que rodeaba el pueblo. A las justas podía pasar unas cuantas horas en ese lugar, hasta que el dolor en su pecho era tan insoportable que no le dejaban respirar. Ese lugar no era bueno por naturaleza, sabia que la justicia jamás iba a estar a favor de los inocentes, que el más fuerte siempre iba a abusar del débil, y nadie te iba a ayudar si no había algún beneficio de por medio.

—Buenas noches ¿Que te puedo ofrecer?—dijo un adolescente que llevaba puesto un disfraz de elfo

—Buenas noches, ¿Que paso con la chica que me estaba atendiendo antes?

—Su turno acabó hace unos minutos, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo atenderte

—Muchas Gracias, podrias darme una bolsa con hielos, y si no fuera molestia, podría usar tu botiquín

—Claro, no hay problema

Mientras tomaba asiento en la barra, pudo ver como Kanda salía con apuro de la cafetería con su celular en mano, al parecer tenía que responder una llamada, y con el humor que traía, cualquier cosa que le dijeran, lo haría explotar. Sentía un poco de lastima por las personas que tendría que tratar ese día con Kanda. Sus cosas ya no estaban en la mesa y las mesera ya estaba recogiendo la taza de café que había estado tomando mientras leía los expedientes. La puerta se cerró con el golpe del viento y aunque sus ganas de seguirlo eran fuertes, se aferró con más fuerza a la barra, no debía seguirlo, no era lo correcto, no debía caminar hacia esa dirección.

—Aquí está todo lo que me pediste, ¿Deseas algo más?

—No, muchas gracias

En cuanto recibió la bolsa y el botiquín, se puso a atender su mano. El sentir los hielos sobre los moretones, calmaba el dolor que había recibido en las últimas horas. Se sentía estúpido por haber tocado el piano sabiendo el estado de su mano, habían actitudes suyas que ni él mismo entendía.

—¿noche complicada?— Giro a su derecha y vio a un hombre sentado mirándolo atentamente, mientras tomaba su whiskey. Por su vestimenta y forma de actuar, parecía ser solo un turista esperando por su próximo tren, alguien que solo buscaba pasar el rato y que no tendría mayor relevancia en su vida, más que en ese momento . Pero no iba a negar, que la actitud de aquel joven llamaba su atención, llegando a distraerlo un poco.

—Un pequeño accidente con la puerta de un tren, nada grave

—Deberías ir a ver a un médico, un músico como tú debe cuidarse mucho de esos accidentes

—¿Crees que toco bien?

—Déjame decirte un secreto—El chico lentamente se acercó a su oído, y susurró lentamente—...he escuchado a muchos músicos tocando un piano, pero tú eres él único que me interesa conocer

—Que confiado—aquel joven tenía agallas—me gusta eso en un extraño ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

—Este es mi primera vez en este pueblo, con mucho viento y mucha nieve a mi alrededor

—Te vas a llegar acostumbrar, este clima nunca cambia durante estas fechas

—Con este clima solo se me antoja estar revolcándome en mi cama todo el día

—Nos acabamos de conocer y ya estas hablando de tu cama, no eres muy sutil que digamos

—La sutileza jamás a sido mi fuerte, pero dime, ¿que haces solo en este pueblo durante navidad?

—Trabajando, pero lamento no poder contarte lo que estoy haciendo, es información clasificada

—Yo estoy esperando mi tren, si todo sale bien en dos dias ya estare en otro pueblo, dime ¿Quisieras tomarte un copa mientras discutimos lo hermoso que tocas?

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, con un desconocido en un bar?

—No hay nada de malo en eso, despues que termines de trabajar, podemos salir a conocernos mejor si así lo deseas

—Allen Walker—dijo mientras le daba la mano y le daba un cálida sonrisa, de las que estaba acostumbrado a usar cuando se presentaba con alguien

—Mark Hilfiger, un gusto conocerte—respondió el joven mientras estrechaba su mano, aquel nombre le parecía conocido—¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar más cómodo?—Estaba a punto de responder a esa pregunta con alguna excusa o historia que pudiera desviar el tema. Sabía hacia a dónde se podría dirigir la conversación si le seguía dando cuerda al asunto, y este no era el momento indicado para hacer ese tipo de planes.

Aunque no descartaba la idea de encontrarse con ese joven después, estaba soltero después de todo y ya era hora que pisara tierra de lo que era su vida sentimental, jamas llegaria a tener algo serio con alguien y no estaba dispuesto a dejar entrar a alguien en su vida otra vez. Habiendo sobrevivido su inestable niñez, superado su complicada adolescencia junto a su maestro, caminando a través de su ajetreada vida adulta y los fracasos en todas sus relaciones, terminó concluyendo que aquello de echar raíces jamás sería lo suyo.

En cuanto una excusa vino a su mente, una persona se sentó a su costado y se metió en su conversación. Pudo sentir cómo las llamas de un aura oscura chocaban con su espalda y un chasquido que ya antes había escuchado, hizo que las palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta. No sabia que era lo que ese idiota tenía que con solo sentir su presencia, algo en su faceta siempre perfecta y feliz se rajaba, y sensaciones que creía muertas, danzaran a través de cuerpo. Detestaba el no saber el momento en que todo cambio dentro de sí, bloquearse cada vez que se preguntaba el por qué de todo lo que sentía, él por qué a veces se ponía ansioso por escuchar algunas palabras, se sentía nervioso por algunas acciones, y llegaba a ser vulnerable cada vez que llegaban a sus límites.

—No, ese Moyashi tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y estamos en medio de una investigación, ¡así que piérdete!— En ese momento quiso que la tierra se lo tragara y que todo fuera una simple pesadilla, debía encontrar una forma de salir vivo de esta situación.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres?—preguntó el joven buscando una respuesta en el rostro de Allen, quien mantuvo la calma pese a la situación que se encontraba.

—Te acuerdas del trabajo clasificado que te mencione antes...bueno él es parte de mi trabajo y tengo que ir a ayudarlo...disculpa si te sentiste ofendido, mi compañero no ha dormido

—¿Compañeros tu y yo? ¿trabajo clasificado? ¡Si le mencionaste algo del caso te mato, y te uso de abono para mis plantas!

—Cállate Bakanda, me tocas y tus plantas se quedan sin dueño y tu cadáver sin cabello

—Me gustaría ver eso imbécil, tienes mucha confianza en tí y en tu jodida mano

—Con una mano me es suficiente para esconder tu cadáver y vender tu cabello

—Nadie se va a enterar de tu existencia cuando acabe contigo, ni siquiera el imbécil que está a tu costado

—Metete conmigo idiota, no con el resto…..y ¿que haces aca? No que estabas ocupado y que querias que te dejara en paz trabajando

—Eso te hubiera gustado, pero te recuerdo que tù pediste estar en el caso, así que despídete de tu choque y fuga, y ven conmigo ahora mismo que no tengo toda la noche

—No digas ese tipo de cosas y controla tu vocabulario...,y ¿que paso con el plan original?

—Como jodes moyashi, vámonos ya, o es que necesitas que te arrastre

—Disculpen…—ambos con miradas asesinas se dirigieron hacia el joven, quien retrocedió unos pasos al ver que había llamado su atención—Allen veo que estás muy ocupado, pero si estas libre después de atender a tu amigo, aquí esta mi numero—con algo de temor agarró el la tarjeta del joven, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Kanda estuviera pensado de él ahora mismo, no es que estuviese haciendo algo malo o haya dejado de lado sus objetivos, pero la sensación de culpa y duda lo inundaba, aun sabiendo que no le debía explicaciones.

—¡Sigues aqui! Vete que nos estorbas y ya apurate moyashi—dijo Kanda saliendo del café y dejandolos solos, aquella era la señal de que enserio ya debía irse.

—Gracias y lamento lo sucedido

Se despidió del joven con una sonrisa, agarró su maleta y con mucha prisa Allen salió del café para seguir a Kanda. El frío había aumentado y los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer, inmediatamente se puso su abrigo y los guantes. A lo lejos pudo ver a Kanda parado con su celular en mano, viendo en la situación que estaba, se preguntaba el porqué habían salido de forma tan repentina o en qué momento los planes habían cambiado.

Rápidamente se acercó al punto donde se encontraba Kanda, pero se detuvo a unos metros de su destino. Con temor a romper la imagen en frente suyo, se quedó quieto viéndolo fijamente, repasando aquellas facciones que conocía muy bien. El japonés estaba intranquilo, insultaba al aire mientras veía su teléfono y ponía esa cara seria de estar buscando una solución a un problema que no tenía solución, en este tipo de casos era mejor darle su espacio.

Se pudo dar cuenta que Kanda no traía las ropas adecuadas para este invierno, sólo llevaba puesto el uniforme oficial de la orden, pero tomando en cuenta como era él, sabía que nunca admitiría o se quejaría del frío.

Bajó su cabeza, y observó cómo los copos de nieve que caían del oscuro cielo se posaban en las solitarias y frías calles. Dejando de ser únicos, olvidando quienes eran, volviéndose uno más del resto. Esperó en silencio unos minutos hasta que sintió que Kanda salió de sus pensamientos y se dió cuenta de su presencia y del lugar en donde se encontraban. Levantó su cabeza sus miradas se cruzaron, y a través de ese silencio creado por las vacías calles, ambos supieron que no enfrentarían este caso solos.

—Bakanda, puedes explicarme qué hacemos en medio de la calle muriendonos de frio

—Habla solo por tí, el protocolo exige que utilices el uniforme en cada misión., más te vale que lo tengas en esa maleta

—Hubieras dejado que me cambiara en el baño del café, si me das unos minutos…

—Ni hablar, no hay tiempo, tendrás que cambiarte en el auto

—Eso lo discutimos después, ahora explícame qué pasó con el plan anterior, o porque volviste

—Recibí una llamada de la estación, al parecer un conductor vio a alguien sospechoso caminando por las afueras del pueblo, cerca a la entrada de un conocido bosque...

—Bosque de la muerte, parte de ese bosque está pegado a la carretera que te lleva de Edimburgo hacia el pueblo de Edinstown...ahí podrías empezar a buscar.

—Vamos al auto, vas a llevarme hasta ese lugar y a buscar alguna pista útil para el caso

—No sería mejor que yo me fuera a realizar las autopsias, mientras tu buscas con los demás oficiales, puede ser que a través del miedo se pongan a trabajar

—Me había olvidado lo idiota que eras, si revisas tu celular te darías cuenta que no hay buena señal a causa del clima

—Entonces volviste porque no sabes cómo llegar a ese lugar y querías que te ayudará, necesitas mi ayuda ¿no Bakanda?

—Cierra la boca, no tenía muchas opciones, eras tú o los inútiles de los oficiales, además eres un agente especial, esta es tu obligación, no me estas haciendo ningun favor

—Me siento halagado…. no perdamos el tiempo entonces ¿donde esta el auto?

—Sigueme

El carro estaba estacionado en el parqueo de la estación, pudo al instante reconocer cuál era el vehículo,el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Ambos llegaron al auto, pero antes de que Kanda pudiera agarrar la puerta, un fuerte viento los golpeó a ambos hacia el carro. A las justas pudo sostenerse para no resbalar a causa del impacto, pero de alguna forma se las había arreglado para agarrar del brazo a Kanda y evitar que este no se resbalara.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Kanda de forma seria, observando atentamente como lo agarraba de su brazo. Su rostro le era indescifrable en ese momento, no sabía si de verdad estaba molesto o es que estaba poniendo su cara de siempre, pero era obvio que buscaba una respuesta.

—Evitando que te cayeras y te lastimaras alguna uña, se lo delicado que eres—dijo sonriendo y con algo de burla en su voz, aquel momento le era muy incómodo y ni siquiera podía explicar porque lo había hecho. Kanda estaba bien agarrado de la puerta y era imposible que se cayera.

—No soy tan débil como tú, así que ya suéltame y ponte a trabajar

—Antes de subir, debo decirte que...no tienes la ropa adecuada para este invierno y si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa para que estas más cómodo

—¿Que te hace creer que tengo frío?

—El uniforme que llevas puesto no está diseñado para este clima, el año pasado vine como tú estás vestido y me terminé congelando

—No necesito ayuda, sube al auto—era un inútil por pensar que alguien tan huraño como Kanda aceptaría algo de ayuda o si quiera admitiera que tenía un problema. Pero la idea de que estuviera pasando frío por su maldita terquedad, no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, y sin pensarlo hizo algo que tal vez provocaría que su cadáver terminará por ahí tirado en la carretera.

Se subió al auto con paso decidido y aprovechando que Kanda no le estaba prestando atención, sacó una elegante chalina roja de su maletín y con mucho cuidado de no alertar al japonés, se la puso en el cuello. Esto provocó que Kanda se volteara de inmediato y lo mirara con un rostro asesino. Sabía que era hombre muerto pero no iba a retroceder, no lo había hecho antes y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

—Que mierda es esto

—Una chalina

—¿Porque me la pones?

—Te puedes enfermar, y es una prenda muy sencilla de utilizar, además combina con el uniforme.

—Sacamelo, no lo quiero

—No seas terco, estás temblando y el carro va a demorar en calentar

—Sacamelo

—pero...

—¡Ya me tienes harto, haz lo que te digo por una puta vez en tu vida!

—Lo siento, no pensé que te molestarias tanto—respondió con una sonrisa vacía en su rostro

Al parecer ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para seguir discutiendo, ese día lo estaba dejando mentalmente estaba exhausto, cansado de mantener las apariencias, y tener enfrente a Kanda no lo ayudaba a seguir su espectáculo, justo el día en el que necesitaba aferrarse más a aquella máscara.

Se acercó lentamente a Kanda, dejaría que se quedara con la última palabra, y le quitaria esa chalina. Estaba a punto de tocar esa prenda, cuando sintió como lo agarraron del brazo y se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Como puedes?—sabía a lo que se refería con esa pregunta, ese tono de voz y la mirada penetrante, eran señales que volverían a tocar ese mismo tema.

—Ya lo discutimos en su momento y acordamos que seríamos profesionales con el tema

—¡No ha pasado ni un mes! y finges que todo está bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, mostrando esa asquerosa sonrisa por toda la orden

—¿Hablas de la anterior misión o de lo otro?

—¡Tú que crees!

—¿Desde cuándo sonreír está mal?, además es la primera vez que nos vemos desde aquel día, ya parece que no trabajas en la orden

—He estado ocupado, pero eso no justifica tu actitud

—¡Tù eres el único que está con una actitud de mierda!—se separó al sentir cómo las palabras amenazaban con salir de su boca, como si de vómito se tratase. No quería perder el control y menos decir cosas que después termininarìa arrepintiéndose.

Se tiro rendido en el asiento y dio un suspiro, preguntandose porque simplemente no decía que estaba bien e inventaba alguna excusa, sabía que Kanda por orgullo no le seguiría insistiendo, no era usual de él preguntar tanto y menos mostrar interés. Esta situación lo hacía sentirse raro, como si tuviera mucho que contar pero no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba confundido por sus reacciones y el porque le dolía tanto callar.

Kanda encendió el carro sin prestarle mucha atención a sus acciones, la verdad agradecia esos minutos de silencio para ordenar sus ideas y descansar su mente, ya que ahora era su turno de empezar la conversación.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención reaccionar de esa forma o decirte esas cosas. Por favor dime exactamente qué es lo que te incomoda y vere como podremos arreglar esta situación

—Nunca llamaste

—¿Hubieras contestado?

— No

—¿Querías que te llamara?

—Siempre lo hacías, al final siempre me llamabas por alguna estupidez

—No había nada estupido que contar

—No me jodas, siempre tienes algo que contar, no hay forma de callar esa boca tuya

—Creo que me quede sin ideas al final, además pensè que querías tu espacio después de lo que pasó en la misión y con nosotros

—¿Que te hace creer que necesitaba espacio?

—¿Hablas enserio? Te fuiste al día siguiente de nuestra charla, a una misión al otro lado del mundo y solo sabíamos de ti cuando dabas algún reporte, como no querías que asumiera que necesitabas tu espacio

—Ese siempre a sido mi ritmo de trabajo

—El mio tambien es asi y no he desaparecido del mapa, mira no esta mal que quieras tu espacio, lo entiendo y no me molesta...incluso creo que esta bien que nos enfoquemos en nuestros caminos...

—Mentiroso

—No miento

—Eres tan obvio, estas tan molesto conmigo como yo lo estoy contigo, te pasaste todo este mes en la orden resolviendo casos de otros, pretendes que estar bien para que todos olviden lo que pasó, y eres incapaz de cumplir lo que me prometiste.

—¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo? Tenemos que buscar una solución, no más problemas

—Evitas tocar el tema y tus malditos problemas, Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, volvamos al trabajo...

—No estoy molesto contigo Bakanda, no te estoy mintiendo

—Siempre mientes, por eso me cagas y seguirás cagando no importa lo que hagas

—Dime algo que nuevo porfavor...y si miento ¿que? a ti en que te afectan mi forma de actuar o lo que yo haga

—Me vale una mierda lo que te pase, pero tus acciones afectan las misiones y no estoy para cuidar de un suicida en negación

—Nunca te pedí que me cuidaras y aun no entiendo porque te pones de esa forma, la anterior misión fue un éxito y los rehenes fueron salvados, y no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque logré salvar a una persona.

—Te felicito, eres el agente del año, quién no quisiera trabajar contigo, un maldito escudo humano que se preocupa de todos, hasta de los muertos que abre

—No me considero un ejemplo y la verdad no ingresé a la orden para serlo. Te vuelvo a repetir lo que te dije en nuestra primera misión, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida en cada misión, salvar la mayor cantidad de personas y de asegurar de que todos regresen a casa al finalizar el dia

—No me queda paciencia para escuchar tanta idiotez en una oración, haz lo que quieras con tu vida, si quieres vuelve a hacer la estupidez de la misión pasada, solo ten en cuenta que esta vez estás solo

—Bien, me parece perfecto que no lleguemos a nada

—Tsk, bien

—Bien

—Cierra la boca

—Cierrala tú

—Callate o te boto del carro

—Porfavor, hazlo

Recostó su cabeza en la ventana del auto buscando algo de soporte para no dejar que las palabras y recuerdos lo afectarán. De qué servía tratar de arreglar algo que definitivamente nunca tuvo forma para él, era obvio que a Kanda ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado entre ambos, no estaba obligado a hacerlo y para ser sincero, era mejor que tomara esa actitud. No quería seguir hablando de algo que ya había superado, que no debía ser recordado, que había aceptado la culpa y guardarìa aquel dolor y error consigo, como castigo por fallar en sus promesas y ser alguien ordinario que no podía salvar a alguien.

No quería cerrar sus ojos, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la cálida imagen de la nieve para no cerrar los ojos en ese momento y ver sus rostros en la oscuridad.

Siempre se sentía cansado pero nunca sabìa porque, su cuerpo le pesaba a pesar de no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo físico y la cabeza le daba vuelta. Tal vez cambiar de posiciòn sería una buena idea para no quedarse dormido, pero no quería que Kanda lo viera así, y se diera cuenta de lo pasaba por su cabeza. Ni siquiera verse el mismo, ese reflejo perdido en frente suyo que le recordaba que el mundo nunca espera a nadie, que no debía olvidarse de seguir caminando.

—Despierta Moyashi, ¿dónde está el bosque?

—Estoy despierto Kanda, solo sigue adelante y no te detengas

—Estas hablando dormido...mirame—hora de volver a usar la máscara, ya había descansado suficiente y no era el momento de pensar en él, debía trabajar y ser útil. Levantó su cuerpo como dejando de lado que sentía y vió el rostro de Kanda que seguía viendo hacia la pista.

—Estoy bien, yo te aviso cuando lleguemos

—Mas te vale que no nos hayamos perdido o te voy a mandar a la mismísima mierda, necesito indicaciones

—Solo ve de frente y cuando veas que los campos de maíz acaban y los árboles secos comienzan a aparecer, sabrás que estás cerca.

—Todo está cubierto por la nieve, no se ve nada

—Entonces no me estes jodiendo y busque a alguien mas que te guíe

—¿Y dices que no estas molesto? Mira quien tiene el humor de mierda ahora

—Si Kanda, tengo un humor de mierda porque estoy cansado, asi que no me tomes importancia y sigue manejando—porque demonios se estaba comportando de esa manera, debía conservar la compostura y actuar normal.

— ¡Callate, un Moyashi como tú no va a venir a darme ordenes!

—Solo maneja y simplemente no me hagas caso, no creo que se te haga complicado hacer eso

—¿tienes familia en el pueblo?

—No creo que esa informaciòn sea útil para el caso Bakanda...¿no crees que el paisaje es hermoso?

—No cambies el tema, me importa un demonio lo que hagas en estas fechas, pero si habian rumores en el pueblo sería útil saberlos

—No

—No que

—Legalmente mi maestro es lo más cercano que tengo a un familiar, de ahí no conozco a nadie más

—Ese tipo esta loco, que jodido debe ser tú

—No está tan mal, no tengo que llamarlo o preocuparme en reunirme con él. Los más probable es que esté en algún bar bebiendo, trabajando en algún caso, o haciendo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo

—¿Que clase de religioso es ese? Hasta yo sé que el 25 es una fecha importante para los católicos

—No lo se, yo lo conocí así…Creo que ya es hora de llamarlo, a esta hora normalmente cierran los bares

—No que no tenias que llamarlo

—No tengo, pero de igual forma quiero hacerlo, siempre lo llamo por estas horas

En los 15 años que conocía a su maestro, jamás compartió una cena navideña con él, algún intercambio de regalo a media noche, o sentarse a conversar acerca de lo que había pasado en el año. Era raro, con todo lo que habían pasado, en cierto modo se consideraban una familia, aunque jamás se comportaron como una y estaban lejos de hacerlo. Pero eso nunca le había molestado, ambos no tenían tiempo para esas cosas, o para fingir querer estar con el otro. Tan solo necesitaba una llamada, para calmar la preocupación de que si seguían vivos, desearse buenos deseos entre insultos y reclamos, y si no estaban muy ocupados, comentarian donde estaban o que estaban haciendo.

Ahora que veía su celular sin señal para hacer una sola llamada, sabría que tendría que dejar esa llamada para más tarde.

—Hey

—¿Que pasa?

—Las cenas navideñas son aburridas y si eso de pasarlo en familia no es lo tuyo, no te pierdes de nada

—Eso es lo menos ofensivo que te he escuchado decir este año...Feliz Navidad Bakanda

—Che, como te odio imbécil...Feliz Navidad Moyashi

—Mi nombre es Allen, detente por favor

—¿Porque?

—Como que porque, ya llegamos al bosque

Tal vez debió ser más claro o indicarle a Kanda donde estacionarse. Frenar en seco a mitad de la pista, casi hace que salga volando del carro si no fuera porque tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad. En cuanto el carro se detuvo completamente, ambos salieron rápidamente del auto. Busco a Kanda para formar un plan de búsqueda y decirle de paso lo mal que conducía, como demonios se le ocurría frenar de esa forma.

Cuando Kanda le comento que tendrían que salir a buscar pistas en el bosque, pensó que no tendría problemas a la hora de fingir no conocer la historia de ese lugar o pretender que todo estaba bien, todos los años pasaba por esa carretera que bordeaba las afueras del bosque y caminaba viendo como esos árboles muertos eran cubiertos por la nieve. Pero ahora que se encontraba parado al costado de la carretera, frente a ese bosque al cual no había entrado desde que era un niño, sintió como la presión en su pecho comenzaba a aumentar y una voz en su cabeza le decía que corriera, porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para encerrar sus demonios, que ya lo estaban esperando y se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Oi, Moyashi te puedes apurar, o ya te arrepentiste

—Para nada Bakanda, solo pienso cómo deberíamos desplazarnos en este bosque, tenemos que cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno en el menor tiempo posible, creo que vas a tener que pedir refuerzos de los policías—no sabía si Kanda se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en su cabeza o si su rostro por unos segundos había reflejado lo que sentìa en ese momento, solo esperaba que la sonrisa que le había mostrado fuera lo suficientemente convincente para que no ser descubierto.

—Tsk, esos policias son unos inutiles, no confío en sus habilidad

—No seas terco, el tiempo está en nuestra contra y este bosque es grande, necesitamos ayuda

—Si agarras señal, llama a este numero y pídele al detective que mande refuerzos a nuestra ubicación, ahora entremos a bosque

—Creo que deberíamos buscar por nuestra cuenta para cubrir más terreno

—¿Eres idiota o que? Ya vas trabajando dos años en la orden y sigues hablando como un novato

—Entonces ilumíname con tus experiencia BaKanada, ¿cual es tu plan?

—No tenemos una forma de comunicarnos, no pienso buscarte si te pierdes y con lo jodida que está tu mano no vas a poder disparar, así que me vas a seguir y a obedecer mis órdenes—como siempre, a ese idiota le gustaba tener el control de la situación, pero tenía razón en lo que decía. Aunque hubiera sido más fácil decirle que podían perderse y que era mejor ir juntos, pero así era Kanda.

—No perdamos el tiempo entonces, te sigo

Kanda entro al bosque inmediatamente, adentrándose en esos árboles muertos cubiertos por la nieves. No quería entrar pero no tenía opción, le había dicho a su compañero que lo iba a seguir, era hora de alejar esos miedos y recuerdos que no le servían para resolver el caso. Con mucho pesar en su cuerpo, encontró fuerzas para adentrarse en ese bosque, mentalizando solo seguir a Kanda y no separar de su lado, de buscar al sospechoso y encontrar las pruebas necesarias.

Dolía caminar pero iba a soportarlo. Ya habia recorrido por estos lugares antes hace muchos años, pero no por eso lo hacia mas facil

_"Si te caes, levantate que la vida no va a esperar a que dejes de llorar, no dejes de caminar"_

Pasaron 10 minutos caminando hasta que Kanda se detuvo y se giró a verlo. Estaba serio y lo estaba viendo con esa mirada de que algo no estaba bien.

_"Solo quiero seguirte a ti, volver a caminar contigo, seguir los pasos que dejabas en la nieve"_

—Si no estás comprometido con este caso, lárgate y no me hagas perder mi tiempo—no entendía porque Kanda se había detenido de repente, no era momento para conversar, debían seguir adelante, no quería estar quieto en ese lugar.

—¿Que te hace creer que no estoy comprometido?

—No te veo concentrado, dime que te pasa

—Nada

—Has estado con una cara de tarado desde que entraste al bosque, y no te has dado cuenta que hemos pasado por ese árbol dos veces

—¿Enserio?

—¡No! Ve al carro antes que te parta la cara por ser más idiota de lo normal

—Te estoy siguiendo porque confío en que sabes a donde estamos yendo, por eso no le preste atención a esos detalles, así que deja de quejarte y continuemos caminando—estaba dispuesto a seguir caminando y dejar de lado cualquier enfrentamiento, pero en cuanto dio unos pasos sintió como Kanda le agarraba fuertemente la mano y le lanzaba esa mirada que solo lo hacía sentirse más confundido.

No sabía cómo describir la forma en que lo miraba, si es que ya había llegado a su límite y esperaba una respuesta de él para no matarlo, o es que estaba harto de escuchar que estaba bien y quería un respuesta sincera. La verdad no estaba seguro si era una buena idea comentarle a Kanda lo que le estaba pasando o sintiendo. Quien quisiera quisiera cargar con sus problemas y quedarse a su lado después de escucharlos, no quería ahuyentar a las personas, no soportarìa quedarse solo en ese bosque o sin su presencia.

—Suéltame, tenemos que seguir caminando...suéltame—intentò soltarse pero Kanda apretaba mas su agarre casi lastimandole la ùnica mano que le quedaba bien—¡Ya suéltame...tenemos que seguir caminando!—Estaba desesperado, no quería quedarse quieto en ese lugar, no estaba bien quedarse en ese lugar con sus recuerdos flotando, no podía verlo a la cara y pensar en la mirada incriminatoria de los árboles muertos.

—Estás temblando, respira y tranquilízate—le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta en la situación en que se encontraba, estaba dejando que miedos pasados tomaran control.

Hay veces en que pensaba que sus demonios eran cazadores, que sabían en qué días era más vulnerable a sus ataques y cómo engañarlo de caer en sus trampa. Bueno, el dia de hoy el era su presa y le estaban dando con todo.

En cuanto se calmó, vio a Kanda a los ojos y le dio esa sonrisa que sabía que le molestaba. Su respuesta fue su típico chasquido y le soltó la mano

—Gracias, me siento mucho mejor

—¿Me vas a explicar lo que te paso?

—Es este bosque, me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando era más joven

—¿Y por eso te pones así?

—Lo siento, se que no es profesional que me porte de esta forma, no volverá a pasar

—Esta charla no ha acabado Moyashi, hablaremos más tarde

—Es Allen, son cuatro letras, no es muy difícil de recordar—ambos volvieron a seguir el paso, solo que ahora caminaban juntos.

—Dime lo que sabes del bosque

—Gran cantidad de desapariciones, asesinatos sin resolver, y muchas leyendas urbanas, ¿te interesa escuchar alguna historia de terror?

—Sobre el garbanzo que fue asesinado por gracioso

—Relaja el ceño BaKanda, todos esos asesinatos tuvieron lugar hace más de una década y todos los desaparecidos son turistas y personas que no pagaron sus cuentas a tiempo, este el primer caso que se investiga por asesinato de menores

—¿Hubieron antes casos relacionados con niños en el pueblo?

—No lo se, pero hace como 20 años una red de tráfico de personas fue masacrada, al parecer fue un arreglo de cuentas y muchas personas fallecieron a causa de eso. Los policías nunca investigaron esta red hasta después de la masacre, algunas fuentes indican que fue porque hubieron autoridades y policías corruptas que no dejaron que este caso fuese investigado y no le prestaban atención. Hasta el momento no se sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó.

—No me sorprende que ese pueblo está tan cagado

—Pueblo chico, infierno grande…¿tienes señal? Quiero informar sobre el estado de la investigación

—Ya lo hice, nadie me respondió, no tendremos apoyo de la orden hasta mañana

—¿Porque te mandaron solo? En este tipo de casos mandan a màs agentes o informantes

—Se suponía que solo ayudaría en un caso de menor amenaza, los policías no especificaron que estaban buscando un posible asesino serial

—Bueno al menos ya somos dos, pero aún estamos en desventaja. En cuanto vengan los oficiales iré a hacer las autopsias, tenemos que reunirnos con los padres de los niños desaparecidos y encontrar las conexiones.

—Yo haré las interrogaciones, lo que sabemos es que asesino es zurdo, es la primera vez que comete este tipo de asesinatos, posiblemente sufra de algún trastorno, y tiene secuestrado a los niños desaparecidos

—¿Si tuvieras que esconder un cadáver en este bosque, donde lo harias?

—¿Que mierda con esa pregunta Moyashi?

—No me digas que nunca lo has pensado, paras amenazando a todos en la orden con matarlos

Kanda se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, como si tratara de comprobar si era una broma lo que le decía o es que ya se había vuelto loco. Luego de unos segundos dejó de mirarlo y siguió caminando.

—Este lugar es perfecto para esconder un cuerpo, los árboles disimularan bien en cuento acabe el invierno y nadie pasaría por un lugar tan congestionado como este..ahora habla

—El asesino no quiso esconder los cadáveres o tratar de borrar sus huellas, dejo los cuerpo en lugares abiertos y públicos, tal vez si buscamos en lugar de este bosque que no esté tan lleno de árboles o pegado a algún camino, encontremos una pista.

—Si ese es el caso, vamos por este lado, los árboles van disminuyendo y el posible que nos encontremos con algo

Cada paso que daban, era un árbol menos hacia el destino que se dirigen ciegamente. Como dijo Kanda, cada vez hay menos árboles, por lo tanto la posibilidad de encontrar algo iba en aumento. A pesar de que debe encontrar pistas, en el fondo esperaba no encontrarse con algún cuerpo, no más muerte, no más tragedia, no más sufrimiento.

—Oi Moyashi

—Es Allen..¿Que pasa?

—Sigue asi

—¿Como, estamos yendo por el camino correcto verdad?—no entendía a lo que se refería Kanda con esas palabras, ya que volteó su rostro cuando le hizo esa pregunta y le llamó idiota por lo bajo. En el momento no se dio cuenta, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos en silencio caminando para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. El japonés no solía ser así, dar cumplidos o apoyo no era lo suyo, y al parecer había dejado pasar la oportunidad de tal vez hacer su relación laboral menos incómoda, arreglar un poco lo que habían dañado por sus acciones y palabras.

—Hey Kanda, te queria preguntar si te sientes incómodo….

—No

—Pero que...

—No me siento tan incómodo con tu presencia, solo lo normal—estaba totalmente sorprendido y sin palabras. Trataba que su asombro no se reflejara en su rostro, no quería que Kanda se diera cuenta que le había leído sus pensamientos, y que había dicho las palabras exactas que necesitaba escuchar.

—Gracias...pero me refería a la chalina, si no te sientes cómodo, la puedo guardar.

—¿Es tuya?

—No, es….

—¡Quitame esta chalina! de aseguro es del tipo del bar, me das asco

—¡No imbecil, era un regalo!

—¡Eres despreciable Moyashi!

—¡Para ti!

—Mentiroso ¿porque me darías un regalo?

—¿Porque no? Somos camaradas...hemos sobrevivido a muchas cosas...y es mi forma de decirte gracias por cuidar mi espalda y por dejar que cuide la tuya—esperaba que sus nervios no sean tan evidentes, sentía su cara roja por la vergüenza y el corazón a mil, ni siquiera los fríos vientos lograban calmar el calor que comenzó a sentir.

Kanda no mostró ninguna expresión y simplemente se dio la vuelta para caminar más rápido, evitando así que pudiera ver su rostro. No se sentía triste pero sí decepcionado de no recibir ninguna respuesta, aunque ya se había hecho la idea de que el japonés reaccionaria de esta forma, o de alguna peor.

Había planeado entregarle esa chalina en otro momento, pero al parecer cuando se trataba de Kanda las cosas nunca le salían como planeaba.

—Sigamos adelante

—¿Te la vas a quedar puesta?

—No tienes tan mal gusto ¿donde la compraste?

—Eso no pregunta, es de mala educación

—No veo la etiqueta por ningún lado, dime la verdad a quien se lo quitaste

—No te voy a volver a regalar nada, esa va ser la primera y última prenda que voy a tejer en mi vida

—¿Un moyashi como tú sabe tejer? Solo falta que te salgan arrugas y eres toda una vieja

—Si te vas a poner así, mejor olvídate del resto de resto de tu regalo

—Che, me estas jodiendo

—Eso ya no importa, mejor concéntrate en la misión

—Che, como si me importara—ese BaKanda era un imbécil de primera que sabía como hacerlo enojar y perder el control, hasta parecía que le gustaba verlo así. Algo que le parecía raro, porque nadie quería verlo molesto, excepto tal vez de su maestro, pero ese era otro tema que dejaría para después—Oi Moyashi

—Es Allen, imbecil

—Mas te vale que de verdad sea la primera y última que le regales a alguien algo como esto

—¿Eh..? Eso ya no importa BaKanda, me tomó mucho esfuerzo y tiempo hacer una simple chalina, ni loco vuelvo a hacer otra.

—Que desperdicio de tiempo, te quedo bien y lo tiras todo a la basura por un berrinche

—Ni que fuera un niño, solo que vamos a estar muy ocupados este año, cada vez hay menos agentes y las misiones van en aumento, a este paso pasaremos a vivir en la orden

—Antes muerto que vivir contigo, asi que quitate esa idea de la cabeza

—Esa deberia ser mi línea, además no es que me emocione la idea de vivir contigo, me darían pesadillas todos los días

—Tsk, como sea...gracias

—¿Por estar de acuerdo contigo en algo? De nada

—Imbécil ¡habló de cosa roja con la que te voy a ahorcar!

—¿Te gusta?

—Callate…. no hueles eso...que asco—dijo Kanda tapándose la nariz y la boca—huele a sangre, la pista está cerca, ponte a buscar

—¿Escuchas eso? Creo que hay puercos cerca

—¡¿Puercos?!

—Baja la voz, los vas a espantar

Siguiendo el repugnante olor y el sonido de los violentos puercos peleando por comida, llegaron a un espacio libre rodeado de nieve. Los escandalosos animales amontonados al centro de esa superficie blanca, no se percataron de la presencia de ambos agentes. A simple vista parece que esos 7 cerdos perdidos en medio del bosque peleaban por un mayor trozo de comida, aquello le pareció raro, quien dejaría sueltos a este tipo de animales con este clima. La desesperación en los rugidos de esos cerdos eran tan escalofriantes, que junto con el penetrante olor, hicieron que el ambiente alrededor de ellos se tornara pesado y espantoso.

Algo que había aprendido con el pasar de los años es que el instinto más poderoso que cualquier ser vivo posee es el supervivencia. Sentir como una fuerza que creías no tener invade todo tu cuerpo y como el miedo se vuelve el motor para exterminar todo aquello que se interponga en tu camino, incluso estar dispuesto a hacer un pacto con el demonio para seguir aferrándote a la vida. Aquel instinto que parece ser el último recurso, consideraba que era una de las más peligrosas armas que podría poseer cualquier ser vivo, a tal extremo que lo consideraba tan letal como un arma apuntándole a su cabeza.

Estar atento a todos los detalles aún por más insignificantes que sean, era una regla que como patólogo forense debía seguir. Una habilidad que con el tiempo y experiencia había desarrollado, ser capaz de ver aquellas marcas que dejaba la maldad en el cuerpo de una víctima. Darles voz a aquellas personas que habían sido silenciadas y ayudarles a reclamar justicia.

A simple vista no dio con el origen del penetrante olor a sangre, pero al bajar su cabeza hacia las patas de los cerdos, pudo ver unas pequeñas manchas marrones. Sin pensarlo mucho, se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia los animales, procuro no hacer tanto ruido, lo ùltimo que quería era que los animales lo atacaran.

Como si todo pasara en cámara lenta y todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido, vió como diferentes miembros humanos eran devorados por los animales. Sus ojos no lo engañaban, el diminuto cuerpo en frente suyo era jalado y devorado por los animales, como si su supervivencia se tratara de devorar todo rastro de existencia e inocencia. De manera inconsciente se fue acercando hacia el cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que uno de los cerdos lo había detectado.

En cuanto se percató de la presencia del agitado animal a unos metros de él, se agacho y puso su brazo en frente suyo en señal de defensa, con su otra mano agarró lo primero que se encontró en el suelo, una roca algo pesada pero que era capaz de levantar con su lastimada muñeca. Odiaba la idea de hacerle daño a algún animal y si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba, tal vez les daría de comer a esos hambrientos animales. Pero aquel cerdo que iba corriendo hacia él iba con la intención de matarlo, y ambos querían sobrevivir.

Ahora se encontraba a unos segundos de los colmillos del cerdo hacia su brazo, estaba preparado para el dolor de los colmillos desgarrando su su piel y la sangre desparramandose en la nieve. Agarró con más fuerzas la roca y en cuanto el animal estuvo a punto de morderlo, el sonido de un disparo chocó con sus oídos provocando que por unos segundo escuchara ese pitido retumbando en su cabeza. El cerdo en frente suyo yacía en su frente con un hueco en la cabeza y los demás cerdos asustados corrieron en diferentes direcciones perdiéndose en el bosque sin dejar huella alguna.

Levantó su rostro y le dió un vistazo rápido a Kanda, quien guardaba su arma y se acercaba hacia la escena del crimen. De igual forma él se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuerpo en frente suyo. La escena era grotesca y estaba seguro que la persona que hubiera planeado algo como esto, debía estar realmente enfermo. La víctima era solo un niño quien en su incompleto rostro podía reflejar el más puro temor y miedo que cualquier ser humano enfrentaba al ver a la muerte directo a los ojos. Conocía bien esa mirada, ya la había visto antes, conocía bien ese sentimiento, porque la muerte era un amigo recurrente. Le daba tanta pena que una criatura tuviera que tener un destino como ese, nadie merecía morir de esa forma.

—Tsk, mierda llegamos tarde—dijo Kanda con rabia en sus ojos y algo de frustaciòn en sus palabras. Ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de impotencia, el asesino había vuelto a ganar otra batalla y al paso que iban terminaron de perder la guerra.

—No, llegamos a tiempo, los cerdos no lograron devorarse todo el cuerpo...Tenemos que llamar a los policías para transportar el cuerpo, no hay tiempo que perder—respondió Allen mientras se levantaba y se alejaba del cuerpo.

—¿A donde vas?

—Voy al carro por mi maletín, necesito unos guantes y mis utensilios para tomar muestras del cadáver

—Yo voy por ellos, quedate con el cuerpo y ve analizándolo

—Gracias pero no es necesario, además quiero cambiarme de ropa, me salpicó la sangre del cerdo cuando disparaste.

—No me agradezcas que lo no lo hago por ti...tu sentido de dirección es terrible y no pienso buscarte, así que quédate y llama a la estaciòn.

—Solo no te demores mucho, este lugar es traicionero...y muchas gracias por lo de antes

—Como te vuelvas a acercar a otro animal de esa forma, y te jodes

—Solo no te demores por favor—dijo casi suplicando, estar solo en ese bosque junto a un cadáver no era que había previsto.

—Ok—respondió Kanda en un tono frío marchándose del lugar desapareciendo entre los árboles.

* * *

Perdón por la demora y el largo capítulo. En si me es muy complicado crear un dialogo entre ambos personajes, son tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales que me confunden y adaptarlo a una era más moderna, se me dificulta. Pero no importa, trataré de seguir metiendome en la piel de ambos personajes y contar esta humilde historia. Gracias si llegaste hasta este punto de la historia y duden en dejar preguntas o reviews.

Canción adaptada para esta historia Habits- Tove lo (Stay High)


	4. I hate Everybody

Estación central de Edimburgo 9:00 am

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que los policías recogieron aquel cuerpo tirado en la nieve y transportaron a ambos agentes a la estaciòn central de Edimburgo. El viaje hubiera sido tranquilo si no fuera por los lamentos de los policías y sus miradas incriminatoria hacia ambos.

A pesar de que el Moyashi fingiera ignorancia ante esas acciones y se limitará a presentarse con los oficiales, Kanda no podía soportar que los miraran tanto tiempo o que aquellos policas sean tan cobardes para no decirle las cosas en la cara. Incluso estuvo a punto de responderle al primer policía que se atraviò a lanzar una indirecta sobre el trabajo que estaban realizando y comentar que a ese paso mejor buscarán al próximo cadáver.

Aquel policía pudo haber sido hombre muerto sino fuera por la intervención del Moyashi y su talento innato para hacerlo enojar y robarle toda su atención.

Al llegar todos se separaron y comenzaron a trabajar, el Moyashi junto con el otro médico que acababa de llegar se fueron hacia el ascensor, probablemente se dirigieron a la morgue para realizar las autopsias. Por otro lado a Kanda junto con el detective y algunos oficiales le tocò entrevistar a los padres de los niños que fueron llegando a la estación para dar sus testimonios y a los muy desafortunados, les tocó recibir la mala noticia de que sus hijos estaban muertos.

Kanda detestaba dar esa clase de noticias, e incluso estar presente en la misma habitación cuando los padres recibían la noticia, simplemente no tenía paciencia para lidiar con aquellas preguntas que no tenían respuestas, u ofrecer alguna clase de consuelo hacia el dolor de la pérdida de aquellos padres.

En su mente solo estaba la idea de atrapar al culpable y terminar la misión, tenía que aferrarse a esa idea si es que quería terminar aquello lo mas antes posible, por lo tanto debía dejar de lado lo que creía y evitar formar alguna clase de vínculo con los padres, aquello solo traería problemas y a la larga solo sería un estorbo.

Al terminar la sexta entrevista, un oficial tocó a la puerta y le entregó a Kanda un folder sellado. Sin perder el tiempo, abrió aquel folder y al sacar los cuatro documentos que se encontraban dentro, pudo leer que eran las autopsias de todo los niños.

Hubiera vuelto a entrevistar a los padres, pero todo el mundo en ese cuarto se encontraban cansados y a gritos sus ojos pedían un pequeño descanso. Si no fuera porque le urgía leer aquellas autopsias, hubiera continuado a pesar de los reclamos, e incluso hubiera mandado a su casa a las personas que no estaban comprometidas con el caso.

Tras lanzar un chasquido, Kanda mandò a todo el mundo a tomar un pequeño descanso y que regresaran cuando no se vieran tan de la mierda.

Al terminar con su amenaza, todo el mundo saliò corriendo dejándolo solo en la habitaciòn.

Aprovechando que estaba solo y todo los inútiles lo había dejado solo, se sentó a leer todas las autopsias y ver que podìa rescatar de aquellas autopsias. Había esperado cuatro horas para tener esa información en sus manos, era el momento de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y volver al juego. Por eso casi da un grito de furia cuando termino de leer lo que estaba escrito y de un golpe abrió la puerta de la habitaciòn y echando humo salió corriendo en busca del responsable de esta autopsia, mas le convenìa a ese Moyashi tener una buena explicación de lo que estaba pasando o no se hacía responsable de lo que podía pasarle.

Después de amenazar a mitad de la estación, al final alguien le dio la ubicación del Moyashi y a paso rápido se dirigió a una de las salas de descanso de la estaciòn. Pudo ver a unos oficiales parados en la puerta hablando y comentando acerca de una situaciòn que la verdad le importaba poco o nada, en ese momento solo necesitaba encontrar al Moyashi y aclarar sus malditas dudas. Todo el mundo se puso serio en cuanto se percataron de su presencia y se apartaron de la puerta al ver que Kanda no estaba parado en frente de la puerta para hacerles la platica o preguntarle acerca de lo que pasó, de alguna forma se sentìan intimidados con la forma en que el japonés los miraba a todos, como si en cualquier momento los fuera a matar o hacer daño.

La verdad Kanda se esperaba encontrar al Moyashi durmiendo o haciendole la platica a algún oficial, sin embargo no se esperaba encontrarlo agachado limpiando el piso con un trapo, el cual no dejaba de restregarlo contra el piso de forma repetitiva. Aprovechando de que el Moyashi no se había percatado de su presencia, se acercó a èl y vio lo que estaba limpiando, nada.

Ese imbécil estaba sentado en el piso limpiando como loco un piso el cual estaba completamente limpio, había pedazos de vidrios rotos alrededor de él, y al parecer no se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Con mucho enojo Kanda golpeó la mesa, asustando a Allen. Quien casi salta y le da un ataque por la fuerza de ese golpe.

—¡Oi, Moyashi del demonio, que haces perdiendo el tiempo limpiando un piso que está limpio, loco de mierda!—dijo Kanda gritando a todo pulmón, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de Allen, quien por unos segundo parecía perdido. Aunque después pareció comprenderlo todo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa tratando de ocultar su evidente enojo por llamarlo de esa forma

—Mi nombre es Allen ¿qué clase de loco eres tú para ir gritando por todos lados?

—Entonces si me estabas escuchando

—Obvio, ni que estuviera sordo imbecil

—Entonces respóndeme cuando te hablo idiota

—Solo estaba limpiando la taza de café que se me cayo, te estoy escuchando

—Callate y párate—Kanda estaba furioso y confundido, y sabía que Allen era consciente de lo que había escrito en esos papeles.

—Esta tasa no se va limpiar sola, te estoy escuchando—dijo Allen dándose la vuelta para seguir recogiendo y limpiando el piso que había ensuciado. Haciendo caso omiso a la indicación de Kanda sobre que debía pararse, Allen siguió recogiendo los pedazos rotos de la tasa.

Normalmente no debería importarle si a un maldito moyashi se le daba la regalada gana de limpiar toda la estación, era libre de quedarse en ese frío piso si eso era lo que deseaba, ya que no le afectaba directamente en lo más mínimo. Pero por alguna razón, que ese brote de habas le importara más ese sucio piso que prestarle atención le molestaba

Si a ese maldito moyashi se le ocurriera darse la vuelta, se daría cuenta de lo enojado y encabronado que estaba. Literalmente estaba usando todo el autocontrol que tenía para no provocar una discusión parecida al del mes pasado.

Pero como siempre, ese brote se lo hacía difícil, jodidamente complicado, si él mismo era considerado un mundo lleno de complicaciones y enigmas, para él ese brote era todo un universo.

—Tienes que explicarme qué demonios significa lo que estoy leyendo, porque creeme que estoy a punto de poner estos papeles en el baño

—¿Acaso no sabes leer?

—Demonios Moyashi, el informe no me dice nada nuevo y la verdad no sirve en nada para atrapar al maldito culpable

—Estas autopsias confirman que estamos yendo en la dirección correcta y serán utilizadas como evidencia en un juzgado en contra del asesino.

—Dirección correcta mis huevos, necesito encontrarlo antes de encontrar otro cadáver y no esperar a que cometa otro error

—Eso ya lo se, pero tenemos que encontrar otra forma de dar con él, tenemos un posible perfil y lo que podemos rescatar de las autopsias es que los niños jamás fueron forzados por el sospechoso, fueron drogados pero jamás hubo algún forcejeo o abuso hacia los niños….todos los niños ya estaban muertos antes de ser encontrados, el asesino transportó sus cadáveres a lugares específicos y la forma en que los asesinó

—Como dije, nada nuevo, eso ya me lo habías dicho antes y solo me dice características del asesino….pero si los niños jamás fueron forzados eso significa que la persona responsable debe ser alguien conocido…

—Alguien en quien los niños podían confiar y que muy probablemente conocían...la respuesta está en frente de nosotros pero hay algo que no estamos viendo

—¿Lograste encontrar alguna prueba biológica que nos conecte con el asesino?

—Si y no

—Esa no es un respuesta

—Encontré la misma huella digital en todos los cadáveres y una cana en uno de los cuerpos, pero al comparar las huellas con la base de datos de estado, no encontré ninguna coincidencia, ese hombre no tiene registros y es probable que solo tenga su nombre inscrito

—¿Crees que haya pagado por borrar sus huellas del registro?

—No lo creo, es muy caro y complicado encontrar a alguien a quien extorsionar para que te desaparezca del mapa, yo creo que simplemente el sospechoso jamás a ingresado sus datos al sistema o haya tenido problemas con la ley previamente

—¿Quien demonios no ingresa sus datos al sistema? Eso es muy estúpido porque es tan fácil hacerlo

—Te recuerdo que estamos en unos de los pueblos más pobres de Escocia, aquí esto es muy común o bueno lo era unas decadas atras….. y si tomamos en cuenta la cana, el asesino debe tener entre 30 a 35 años

—Se nota que no conoces este pueblo….debiste escribir eso en el informe idiota

—Si lo hice, solo que parece que no sabes leer— había escuchado rumores que la letra de ese imbécil era indescifrable, pero viendo el documento que tenía en manos, los comentarios se quedaban cortos.

—Esto parece que lo escribió un niño de 5 años, como demonios esperas que entienda todo esto

—Normalmente paso todas mis notas a la computadora o utilizo una tablet o laptop para que entiendan mi letra, pero como me dijiste que querías los resultados lo más pronto posible, no pensé que te importaría Bakanda

—Vete al infierno...¿Te acuerdas sobre la posibilidad de que el asesino haya dejado su medicación?

—Si, ya mande una orden para revisar la lista de pacientes de todos los centros psiquiátricos cerca a la zona, y filtrar quienes han faltado a sus últimas citas o no han ido a recoger su medicación

—¿Para cuando?

—Antes de las 6:00 de la tarde debería llegar la lista…¿que tal te fue con los padres?

—Normal

—¿Como estan los padres de los niños fallecidos?

—Normal

—¿podrias ser más especifico?

—Felices, saltan de alegría por la idea que tiene una boca menos que alimentar

—Se que no tienes sentimientos y te gusta ver el mundo arder, pero no crees que te estas pasando

—Entonces deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas Moyashi, es obvio que los padres están sufriendo por la muerte de sus hijos ¿Que esperabas?

Las entrevistas habían sido una mierda, el caso era una mierda, y estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda.

No quería hablar de ello y menos contarle los detalles que le estaba pidiendo el Moyashi. No había necesidad de hacerlo y la verdad no le serviría de nada platicarle de los que había visto en en las entrevistas.

Aunque no le sorprendía que Allen le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, en cada misión que habían ido junto, ese brote siempre preguntaba antes por las personas que en sí por los detalles de las misiones.

Una actitud que hasta el día de hoy aun le parecía insoportable porque era innecesario preocuparse por el resto cuando tenían que siempre estar alerta de cada detalle, considerar a todo el mundo sospechoso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, y exterminar aquello que era un peligro para la sociedad. No eran salvadores, eran destructores.

—¿Acaso no sientes que cada caso se lleva una parte de nosotros consigo? Que no importa cuán preparados estemos o lo hayamos vivido antes, uno jamás llegará a acostumbrarse a esto—Como quería callar a ese moyashi, porque no se guardaba sus dudas para otro momento o para alguno de sus muchos amigos, porque él no tenía tiempo para tratar esas estúpidas dudas o volver a dejar que ese moyashi se metiera en su cabeza.

—No es nuestro trabajo pensar en esas cosas, deberías enfocar toda esa energía en este caso y en el sospechoso, no en los padres porque después de terminar la misión, no los volveras a ver

—No se porque te comento estas cosas...cambiando de tema ¿cuantas entrevistas te faltan?

No es que no se hubiera hecho esa clase de preguntas antes o escuchado a algunos de los padres preguntarle ese tipo de cosas.

Pero escuchar a alguien como Allen mencionar en ese tono tan profundo aquellas dudas, simplemente le provocaba una rabia que le hacía sentir ácido en su boca.

Porque demonios ese brote debía darse la vuelta justo en ese momento, sería mucho más fácil no pensar en aquello si él seguirá tirado en el piso recogiendo la maldita tasa. Pero estaba mirándolo de esa forma, con sus ojos llenos de duda y decepción, como si en su mirada buscará respuestas o alguna forma de aliviar lo que escondia detras de sus ojos color plata.

No podía creer que ese imbécil y él tuvieran las mismas dudas. Podía esperar esas preguntas tan estúpidas de un moyashi que sufría por cualquier cosa que respirara, pero de alguien como él.

De algún modo terminaría ese caso lo más rápido que pudiese porque a la mierda, cómo detestaba esa mirada y más a la persona dueño de sus confusiones, maldito moyashi que parece incapaz de guardarse lo que piensa por unos minutos, por atreverse a hacer estragos en su mente con preguntas que solo él tenía las respuestas, por volverse una prioridad en su vida sin pedirle permiso, tanto como para compartir un lugar en su mente junto a la persona que buscaba.

—Solo una, los oficiales pidieron un descanso, y aproveché para leer las autopsias...Los últimos seis familias no aportaron mucho, pero esta última familia es un tanto particular

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Según los reportes, hace unos días se ha visto a la madre caminar a altas horas de la noche por el bosque, incluso fue arrestada el día de ayer por merodear cerca a la casa de uno de los testigo en medio del toque de queda

—Si el río suena, es porque piedras trae. Se que para tí es costumbre, pero procura no asustarla Bakanda

—Tsk, no te preocupes, no le voy a mostrar tu asquerosa letra

—¿Sigues molesto por los resultados?

—Eso no te importa, la proxima escribe bien o toma cursos de caligrafía si tanto te cuesta mover bien esa mano—

Allen se paró del suelo y puso los restos de la tasa en la basura.

Al parecer el moyashi había regresado a sus cabales, en incluso se había puesto a calentar agua.

Era obvio para él comportamiento que el comportamiento del brote no era normal, pero que posibilidades habria que el moyashi le contara la verdad de lo que le estaba pasando. Ambos no se debían nada y para empezar no debería pensar en eso, que demonios le estaba pasando.

—Ese problemita ya está proceso de ser arreglado... y se que ya cumplí mi parte del trato pero si no te molesta ¿podría apoyar en la próxima entrevista que hagas?— preguntó Allen dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia donde se había sentado Kanda, quien divisó que llevaba algo en sus manos, eran paquetes de filtrantes.

—¿porque? No hay necesidad de que te quedes—hubiera sido más fácil decirle que no, darle alguna excusa que de ya no lo necesitaba en el caso, o que simplemente actuara como lo habían dejado establecido, pero simplemente no podía deshacerse de él.

A pesar de ser un moyashi fastidioso que lo sacaba de sus casillas, debía admitir que sabía hacer su trabajo y hasta el momento le había sido de mucha ayuda. Lo más probable es que tendría una migraña en cuanto todo esto acabara.

—No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada sabiendo que ese cobarde tiene en sus manos la vida de unos niños, debemos parar el círculo de sufrimiento que está creando

No era lo que quería escuchar, porque en sí ese idiota le estaba confirmando que no habia entendido nada de lo que habian discutido la última vez.

—Tú nunca te puedes quedar quieto, ni callado Moyashi

—Es Allen, por favor Bakanda, yo haré todo el papeleo llegando a la orden.

—Mas te vale, pero ten en cuenta que no voy a estar cuidándote, y ya veras como arreglar el tema de tu mano y el arma, además no quiero más de tus estupideces y me notificaras todo a mí—impuso Kanda en tono serio y mirando a Allen como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar en él.

—Como digas y gracias Bakanda, ¿te gustaría una taza té?—dijo Allen con asintiendo con su cabeza y mostrándole a Kanda los paquetes de filtrantes para que escogiera uno.

Pero que mierda, no tenía tiempo para esas estupidez, ya había soportado demasiada hipocresía de ese brote.

Preguntarle qué sentía o pensaba no era de su maldita incumbencia, y la última vez que se vieron se lo dejó muy en claro. Así que ahora no podía venir a hacerle esas preguntas o tratarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, porque obvio que había pasado algo, y él no era tan hipócrita para fingir todo el tiempo que estaba bien.

—Es enserio, no hagas una estupidez la vez pasada o yo mismo pateare tu culo fuera de la estación

—No te preocupes, no soy tan idiota para jugar en mi trabajdo cuando vidas siempre dependen de nuestras decisiones

—Ni creas que estoy preocupado por tí, solo que no necesito que te hagas el maldito héroe y te vuelvas un estorbo

—Porque siempre lo ves de esa forma, no nos vemos desde hace un mes y cuando por fin nos reencontramos, no paras de reclamarme de esa misión.

—Che, tienes razón, pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo— dijo Kanda con tono serio y molestia en sus palabras. Sabía que si seguían hablando de ese tema que solo le producía dolor de cabeza, lo más probable es que terminaran peor que la última vez, y diciendose cosas que talvez más tarde se arrepentirán.

Podría aguantar toda esa falsedad por unas horas más, no podía dejar que sus emociones le ganaran.

Así que para evitar meterse en una posible discusión, hizo lo que creyó que era más objetivamente correcto, salir de ese lugar.

No se detuvo ni a hacer contacto visual con Allen o tratar de arreglar el tema. Simplemente se paró y caminó hacia la puerta en silencio, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió que lo sujetaban por el hombro y le cerraban la puerta.

Algo ya le decía que ese Moyashi no le dejaría ir muy fácilmente, simplemente ese brote cuando se trataba de él no podía cerrar la boca o guardarse sus comentarios, algo que con él resto solía hacerlo casi siempre.

Solo no predijo que este se atreviera a cerrar la puerta del cuarto, y acercarse a él de esa forma tan desafiante.

A ese brote de habas si que le gustaba meterse en problemas, y él que en ese momento tenía unas ganas increíbles de pelear, no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse.

—Hice lo que debía en frente de la situación que se me presentó—dijo Allen respondiendo a lo dicho por Kanda anteriormente.

Se veía un poco enojado y decidido a acabar por una vez lo que había dejada pendiente el mes pasado. Y aunque no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de tema, no iba a dejar que ese Moyashi tuviera la última palabra, porque si lo que buscaba era pelea, pues la había encontrado.

"Maldito payaso con Máscara"

—Muévete o voy a romper esa maldita puerta—dijo Kanda en un tono amenazante. En ese momento no le importaba si se metía en problemas, ese maldito ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—No, porque lo que pasó hace un mes te sigue afectando y puedo ver que no estás tranquilo—respondió Allen tratando de buscar una solución, aunque no llegó a ningún lado, porque Kanda no parecía querer tocar el tema

—Déjame en paz idiota, ya muevete—Kanda intentaba mover a Allen sin mucho exito, ya que este se aferra más a la puerta y no parecia tener intención de ceder.

—Es obvio que me has estado evitando y creeme que entiendo necesitas tu espacio, pero ya para...por favor ya paremos esto

—Muevete

—Kanda

—¡Que te muevas!

—Joder Kanda, que no podemos seguir así

Estaba harto de toda esta situación, de nunca saber que pasaba por la mente de ese imbécil, de pensar que ese moyashi siempre tenía el control de la situación, y que siempre tuvo la razón, que él siempre fue una más para él.

Kanda con un movimiento brusco puso a Allen en contra de la puerta. No había sido delicado e incluso había escuchado un pequeño quejido de su parte, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. Si lo que ese moyashi quería era escuchar lo que pensaba, pues felicidades para ese imbecil, porque había logrado su objetivo. Lo harían a su modo, ahora él tendría el control de la situación y vería a ese brote a lo ojos, quería ver qué cara ponía cuando le contara todas sus verdades.

Estaban frente a frente, con Kanda sujetando las muñecas de Allen y sus rostros unos cuantos centímetros.

—Meterte a un puto edificio lleno de gasolina y ademas en llamas ¿Era lo que debías hacer?

—Era eso o dejar que explotara con el rehén adentro, si hubiéramos esperado a los bomberos, otra sería la historia

—¡El fin no justifica los medios idiota y no entiendo como que es que no estas internado en un puto manicomio por suicida!

—¡Y tú deberías irte a la mierda, si a ti supuestamente no te importa porque demonios me sigues reclamando!

—¡Porque lo que hiciste fue una completa estupidez, unos segundos más y hubiéramos perdido dos vidas en vez de una!

—A veces hay que apostarlo todo para ganar

—¿Como apostar tu vida por un desconocido? ¿Acaso no te importa morir?

—Todos estamos expuestos a esas situaciones

—¿Quien en su sano juicio busca que lo maten? ¡Estás tan ciego que crees que eres un héroe, pero no lo eres, solo eres un idiota que vive creyendo sus propias mentiras!

—No somos tan distintos Kanda, por un demonio que no lo somos...a veces me olvidó que eres humano, y creeme que solía pensar que no te importaba nada, pero….

—¡¿Que?!—aquel grito provocó que Allen tragara saliva y su rostro se volviera un dilema, que iba entre sorpresa y miedo.

No entendía cómo demonios se atrevía a acusarlo de ser igual a él, más le valía a ese imbécil tener una buena explicación tiraría esa puerta con él en medio.

—Tú...tú arriesgas tu vida de una manera que parece que no le tuvieras miedo a la muerte, pero dices que no puedes morir porque hay algo que debes buscar

—¿y?

—Que no entiendo cómo puedes quejarte de mi, cuando tu haces lo mismo. No entiendo porque te enojas ahora, cuando esta no es la primera vez que me veo envuelto en ese tipo de situaciones, y no entiendo porque me alejas cuando por fin nos estábamos llevando mejor—Acaso estaba escuchando bien o era una clase de broma por la falta de sueño.

No iba a negar que había algo raro entre ellos, pero no creía que ese chico viera los últimos meses como una mejora en su relación.

A pesar de que aquella palabras para algunos serían como cálidas brisas de aire, para Kanda solo significaban peligro. Porque eso significaba que ese brote se había dado cuenta de alguna fisura en su actitud indiferente, y aquello solo le traería problemas.

Él estaba mejor solo, era feliz así...o al menos ya se había convencido que así estaba mejor ¿en qué momento cambió todo? ¿alguna vez lo hizo? Tal vez había sido su debilidad o alguna clase de embrujo por parte del moyashi...pero qué estupideces estaba pensando.

Simplemente debía tomar el control y seguir alejándose….y aquella incomodidad dentro suyo iba a desaparecer.

Al fin y al cabo, el moyashi en algún momento se cansará de él y por lo tanto ambos volverían a la actitud del día que se conocieron, ya no tendría que lidiar con ese brote y las malditas dudas que le producía.

—Tú y yo ¿llevarnos bien? Deja de decir estupideces

—No lo es, bueno para mí no, y esta va a ser la única vez en la vida que talves te diga algo como esto a tí, imbécil...No te vayas...no sin decir adios porfavor, muchos que se van sin hacerlo y no vuelven, Kanda— pudo ver como la tristeza que posiblemente ese moyashi guardaba amenazaba por salir de sus ojos.

Aunque su rara relación se podría catalogar como una enemistad con el objetivo de hacer sufrir al otro, odiaba ver a Allen de esa forma. Entendía perfectamente el trasfondo de esas palabras, y aunque quisiera no hacerlo, ahí estaba, conteniendo las ganas de parar todo ese sufrimiento en frente suyo.

Pero obviamente no haría eso, por él era un bastardo y aprovecharía este momento para cortar ese lazo tan innecesario que tenía por Allen, porque prefería ser odiado a que ser abandonado.

—Mira, esto tambien te lo voy a decir una vez en la puta vida asi que escucha bien tarado ¡no necesito de tu maldita presencia, ni la de nadie! Y menos de la de un suicida

—No soy un suicida, y si es ese es el caso pues somos dos suicidas bakanda

—Callate, ni se te ocurra pensar que somos iguales porque no lo somos...al menos se sincero y deja de fingir algo que no lo eres

—Creeme que a mi tampoco no me agrada la idea de parecerme a tí, pero no estoy tan siego para no darme cuenta que hay algo raro

—Cuando lleguemos al cuartel, le dire a Komui que no nos vuelva a poner en una misión juntos, ya no puedo seguir trabajando contigo

—¿porque?

—Porque no se me da la regalada gana de seguir viendote la cara, no te soporto y jamas lo he hecho ¡asi que dejame en paz!

—Estas exagerando, no te pido que seamos amigo pero no mandemos todo a la mierda

—¿Podrías jurar ahora que no volverás a hacer esa clase de estupideces? ¿Que dejaras de sacrificarte por cualquier persona que se te cruce en frente? ¿Que valdrá la pena seguir compartiendo el mismo espacio contigo? ¿Qué serías capaz de dejar ser tú?

—Yo…

—No te atrevas a mentirme en mi cara, no creo que seas tan cínico para intentarlo

—No, lo siento

—Ahí está tu maldita razón Moyashi

—No te hecho nada Kanda, pero si eso es lo que quieres, por favor alejate de mi—dijo Allen con voz destrozada bajando su cabeza, por un momento pensó que se pondría a llorar pero no veía ninguna lágrima salir caer al piso o algún sollozo.

Había logrado por fin su objetivo, debía sentirse aliviado de que todo haya acabado, pero aquello solo había intensificado su dolor

—Kanda sigo esperando a que sueltes mis manos y te separes

Manteniendo un rostro indiferente y una actitud desafiante, Kanda lanzó un chasquido y se separó inmediatamente de Allen, quien comenzó a sobarse las muñecas y se dirigió hacia la cocina para apagar el agua.

En medio del pesado ambiente que ambos habían creado fue interrumpido por un nervioso toque en la puerta.

Sabía que había sido descuidado en escoger un lugar tan peculiar para ponerse a discutir con el Moyashi, pero ya todo está hecho y sin querer ambos les habían dado un espectáculo a los policías.

Dejando de lado a Allen, Kanda se dirigió a la puerta, abriendola de golpe y asustando al detective y a un montón de policías pegados a la puerta.

Todos eran unos malditos chismosos, que deberían estar trabajando en vez de escuchar discusiones ajenas. Pero que molestos.

El detective quien no tenía intención de quedarse más tiempo del necesario junto a Kanda, le dio la noticia la cual era motivo de su visita.

"La última familia acaba de llegar, lo está esperando en la sala de interrogaciones"

Dicho esto, el detective se despidió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Era hora de volver al trabajo y continuar con su búsqueda. Hubiera sido increíble nunca volverse a encontrar con el Moyashi y menos en esta situación pero ya no había nada que hacer.

—Pienso cumplir mi parte del trato en dejarte ayudar en el caso, compórtate como un profesional— podría ser un maldito bastardo pero no tanto para incumplir algo que había prometido.

—Ok, en un momento te alcanzo—dijo Allen manteniendo la compostura que lo caracterizaba y con un rostro inexpresivo, pero evitando hacer contacto visual con Kanda.

—No te demores

Allen simplemente respondió con un sonido y siguió buscando por los estantes, tal vez azúcar o crema para quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca.

El moyashi había decidido tomar una actitud indiferente con él. Al fin, era lo que quería, pero por la puta mierda que le era muy incómodo.

Acaso era un imbécil por ya extrañar discutir con ese imbécil a minutos de mandarlo a la mierda.

Pero dejando de lado lo pudiera sentir o pensar, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, pudo percatarse de cómo los oficiales lo veían extrañados y con temor. Nadie se atrevía a verlo a los ojos o a estar a menos de 5 metros de él.

La verdad no le importaba en los más mínimo lo que unos extraños pudieran pensar de él, incluso estaba satisfecho que aun después de escuchar tanta vulnerabilidad saliendo de su boca, no tendría que lidiar con algún idiota o chismoso. Entonces eso significaba que podría seguir siendo el mismo de antes, que todo lo que había construido por años, no se iría a la mierda por unas palabras tan banales y estúpidas.

Al llegar al salon de interrogaciones, abrió la puerta sin esperar a que lo invitaran o alguna mierda por el estilo.

No tenía tiempo para seguir pensando en lo cagada que estaba su cabeza o porque las palabras del moyashi seguir rondando por su cabeza, incluso sentía que los 15 minutos que se habían quedado discutiendo habían sido horas, hace mucho tiempo que no le pasaba algo como eso o que producía algo distinto de lo que siempre solía sentir.

Al entrar pudo ver sentados en el escritorio a un anciano de bigotes junto a una chica pálida con ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. A simple viste se podía percatar que la mujer estaba destrozada, con el rostro desencajado por la pena y unas ojeras causadas por el abandono de la vida. Posiblemente ni siquiera estaba completamente consciente del lugar donde se encontraba.

—Olivia Klein, madre soltera, su hijo fue reportado desaparecido hace una semana ¿Es usted?

—¿Es mi hijo uno de ellos?...de los encontrados—dijo la mujer temblando y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

—Limítese a responder mis preguntas señora

—Por Dios señor dígame si mi niño fue encontrado, por favor— la mujer empezó a secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su polo en un intento por calmarse, algo que le resultó inutil ya que más lágrimas empezaron a salir.

El anciano al lado suyo al ver la escena de llantos y gritos que la mujer iba a empezar, la agarró y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

—Por favor official, mi hija no comido, dormido, o dejado de llorar desde que mi nieto desapareció, solo queremos saber si debemos seguir teniendo esperanza, eso es todo—respondió el hombre tratando de conservar la compostura por su hija, quien no dejaba de aferrarse a su padre como si la vida de su pequeño dependiera de ello.

—¿Es ella Olivia Klein?

—Si, y yo soy su padre, Walter Klein

—Retírese del cuarto que necesito hablar a solas con su hija

—¿Es posible que me quede junto a ella? Mi hija no se encuentra en condiciones de estar sola y menos con un extraño

—No le voy a hacer nada a su hija, solo preguntas

—Pero official….

—Retírese anciano

La escena le parecía muy lamentable, pero no por eso iba a pasar por alto las reglas. Él pidió específicamente hablar a solas con los padres con los niño. Parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para joder la situación

En eso escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta.

Bueno al menos alguien se podrá llevar al señor de la habitación.

Dejando de lado a la señora y a su padre quien la consolaba, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Moyashi llevando una taza de té en su mano derecha y una bolsa de hielo en la otra.

—Recien comienzas la entrevista y ya los hiciste llorar ¿Cual es el secreto?—dijo Allen en tono de burla.

—Pensar en tí cuando hablo—acaso no pensaba cuando hablaba, porque mierda le había dicho eso a ese brote.

—No sabía que pensaras en mí...que miedo Bakanda—dijo Allen mirando hacia otro lado y tratando de contener la risa. Kanda por su parte solo mostraba un aura asesina, con la esperanza que el moyashi no siguiera burlándose de esa estupidez— Demonios, ya me había olvidado de la plática de hace unos minutos...en ese caso, vete al infierno BaKanda

En ese momento, Allen le parecía la persona más rara del planeta, hace un momento parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, que ya se había olvidado de su existencia, luego pasó a hacerle comentarios y a portarse como si nada hubiera pasado, y ahora le lanzaba miradas asesinas que hacían el ambiente más tenso.

Bueno, no es que antes su relación fuera normal o de color de rosa, pero esos malditos cambios de humor no eran usuales en el moyashi.

—Maldito bipolar necesito que te lleves al viejo y me dejes a solas con la señora

—¿Sabes que te puede escuchar el señor? Cómo esperas que ellos confíen en tí si te comportas como un completo imbécil

—Cállate y obedece mis órdenes

—¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo solo? Solo pídele amablemente que se retire

—¡Y qué crees que estuve haciendo!

—No lo se, pero de aseguro no te funciono...dejame ver que puedo hacer

—Haz lo que quieras, pero llevatelo

Sabía que aquella actitud de que nada pasaba era más falsa que las sonrisas que el moyashi le ofrecía a todo el mundo. Hubiera preferido que ese idiota lo siguiera evitando, pero aquello ya no le importaba, despues de todo esta podría ser su última misión juntos.

Dejando el paso libre para que el Moyashi pudiera pasar, dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio para seguir con su investigación, cuando se percató del asombro en el rostro del anciano.

Pensó que tal vez lo había asustado o había visto un fantasma, pero su mirada estaba dirigida hacia la persona detrás suyo.

—¿Agente Walker?—dijo el anciano sorprendido y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Señor Klein?— Ambos se veían asombrados, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Acaso estaba alucinando, o el mundo ya se había vuelto demasiado pequeño, para que el Moyashi reconociera al último testigo.

—¿Que hace aqui?

—Caso de última hora...no me diga que….

—Si joven, mi nieto es uno de los niños desaparecidos—escuchar esa respuesta por parte del anciano provocó un triste suspiro de Allen.

Rápidamente Allen se acercó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba ambos testigos y le ofreció su mano al anciano. Quien muy amablemente recibió el gesto de apoyo y lo invitó a hablar con ellos

—Para su hija, es té de valeriana, la ayudará con los nervios— dijo Allen ofreciéndoles la taza que tenía en su mano.

—Muchas gracias, es bueno volver a verlo— respondió el hombre recibiendo la taza de té y dándosela a su hija, quien a sorbos comenzó a tomar de la infusión.

—Lamento lo que le está pasando a su familia ¿Cómo se llama su nieto?

—William Klein, es un niño de cabello castaño, ojos negros, tiene 10 años y es algo pequeño para su edad pero le gusta comer mucho

Allen se quedó unos segundos pensando, dejando impacientes a las personas en frente suyo. Recordando cada detalle de lo que había sido esa mañana.

Kanda esperaba que Allen no fuera tan imbécil para hablar más de lo necesario. No entendía porqué era tan amable con ellos, unos completos desconocidos que probablemente nunca volverá a ver en su vida. Simplemente no lo entendía.

—Su nieto no está en la lista...esperamos encontrarlo pron…—Allen se vio interrumpido por el fuerte apretón de manos del señor y su otra mano que sin aviso se puso en su hombro, y lo jaló hacia él. Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente y el señor no dejaba de examinar sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente sin darle opción a escapar.

—¿Esta seguro?

—Si, yo soy quien realizó las autopsias, y no me acuerdo de ningún niño con esas características...—aquel anciano al escuchar esas palabras, se acercó hacia Allen y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

Una acción que sorprendió a todos los presentes en la habitación.

—Gracias a Dios, muchas gracias…¿escuchaste eso hija? Aún hay esperanza—dijo el hombre separándose de Allen para ir a abrazar a su hija—Disculpe si fui muy invasivo Allen, no fue mi intención incomodarlo...¿Cómo está su mano?

—Mejor, ya no me duele mucho, y no tiene porque disculparse—dijo Allen con un amable sonrisa en el rostro. En cuanto el hombre soltó a su hija, Allen se acercó a la señora lentamente y le pidió permiso para sentarse junto a ella, un petición que ella aceptó— Señora Klein, necesitamos de su cooperación para poder encontrar su hijo...Sé que mi compañero puede ser un poco frío, pero es muy bueno haciendo su trabajo, déjenos ayudarle

La mujer comenzó a sobarse la cara y mover su rostro de un lugar a otro, como si se negara a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Hace días que reportamos a mi hijo desaparecido a la estación, y los oficiales no hicieron nada por buscar a todos esos niños, no les importó—dijo la señora con rabia en sus ojos, y con un tono de impotencia en cual las personas alrededor podía sentir—Si ustedes están acá, es porque las elecciones están cerca y ese puerco de alcalde quiere volver a ser reelegido, a nadie le importa lo que le pase a esos niños

—Entiendo su enojo, pero necesito que sea completamente honesta con mi compañero, el tiempo no es nuestro mejor aliado.

—No hay día en que no busque a mi hijo, no duermo, no como, y no paró de caminar por las noches con la esperanza de encontrarlo por el bosque...¡Ese debería ser el trabajo de esos vagos oficiales, el de buscar a mi hijo, quien debe tener hambre, miedo, y en manos de ese desgraciado!

—Tiene derecho a no confiar en sus autoridades, pero por la esperanza que aún le queda por encontrar a su hijo, ayudenos porfavor

—¿Usted de verdad va a buscar a mi hijo?

—Nosotros vamos a buscar a su hijo y al resto de los niños

—¿Porque no haces el interrogatorio? Ese asiático es muy grosero y no se cual su problema con nosotros

—Mi compañero está mejor informado del caso que yo, y creame que él es así con todos—dijo Allen tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

La señora lo miraba con algo de desconfianza, como si el brote quisiera venderle gato por liebre.

Algo entendible, porque ambos se la vivían peleando cada vez que cruzaban palabras, y era muy difícil que las personas a su alrededor no se dieran cuenta la pésima comunicación que tenían

—Señora Klein más allá de lo personal...El agente Kanda es la persona que está más comprometida con el caso y no conozco a nadie mejor para resolver este caso

—¿Enserio confia en él?—preguntó la señora con perspicacia y algo de sarcasmo, era obvio que ya los había visto discutir.

—¿cómo podría hacerla sentir más en confianza?,usted sabe no hay muchas opciones y debemos pensar en el bienestar de los niños—respondió Allen con una de sus típicas sonrisas, maquillando de esa forma una cruda verdad.

Maldito Moyashi mentiroso, esa había sido la mentira más grande que había salido de su boca, y eso que se acordaba de muchas más.

Solo bastaba con verle esa vacía sonrisa cada vez que decía que confía en él para darse cuenta del tremendo engaño en cada palabra.

La chalina que llevaba puesta, y aquellas palabras que él se había convencido que eran mentira, ¿Habían sido verdad? ¿De verdad lo quería fuera de su vida? ¿Porque verle esa sonrisa le hacía enojar tanto?

¿Quien era el verdadero iluso aquí?

Mierda, otra vez estaba confundido

Mentiras honestas para Verdades amargas

—¿Podrías quedarte con mi padre hasta que termine el interrogatorio? Si no es mucha molestia

—Claro, puede acompañarme en la cafetería mientras termino de llenar unos documentos—dijo Allen manteniendo su semblante tranquilo

—Papá, voy a estar bien, ve con el joven por favor—dicho esto, el padre con algo de duda se paró y siguió a Allen fuera de la habitación.

Tan pronto el sonido de la puerta golpeó a Kanda y la señora, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos tratando de acostumbrarse al incómodo ambiente que se había creado.

A pesar del incómodo momento, Kanda no pretendía esperar a que la mujer se sintiera cómoda con él.

En la situación en la que se encontraban, era la mujer quien tenía más que perder si no cooperaba con él. Y si esa mujer tenía algo de materia gris en esa cabeza, sabría que le conviene confiar en él más que en la bola de idiotas de los oficiales.

—¿Vas a cooperar o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?

—Pregunte todo lo que necesite señor

Ese fue un buen inicio

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hijo?

—El 19 de diciembre, creo que eran las 2 de la tarde...Disculpe—dijo la señora mientras se secaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos—estaba vendiendo piononos en la plaza...solo me descuidé unos minutos y cuando me dí vuelta mi niño había desaparecido...pensé que se había ido con algún amigo o simplemente había vuelto a la casa...debí haberlo buscado...sé que es mi culpa….

—Deténgase, no necesita contarme eso…¿Tiene forma de confirmar su coartada?

—Puede preguntarle a todos los comerciantes del centro, aunque esta última semana no he estado yendo a trabajar

—¿Porque ha estado merodeando por las calles a altas horas de la noche? Los informes dicen que ha estado merodeando por una de la casa de una de las víctimas el día de ayer y recién hace unas horas salió de la carceleta

—¿Usted también cree lo mismo que los otros oficiales? Que yo asesine a mi hijo y a otros seis

—Las preguntas las hago yo, y no he hablado con esa bola de imbeciles, asi que responda

—Usted sabe que mi hijo es el sexto desaparecido, pero yo no lo supe hasta que encontraron el primer cuerpo...

—Dificil de creer, pero continue

—Necesito que me escuche atentamente, porque de otra forma no se si pueda aguantar otra decepción—dijo la señora en un tono de súplica, mostrando así lo desesperada que estaba de que alguien la escuchara

—Bien, lo que sea

—La segunda noche desde el día que desapareció mi hijo, fui a buscarlo por la zona donde vivía uno de sus amigos con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero hacia mucho frio esa noche y las luces del pueblo a las justas me alumbraban el camino

—¿Que paso?

—Estaba muy cansada, aun no se como es que tuve fuerzas para seguir caminando, pero me acuerdo haber visto a un hombre cargando a una niña

—¡¿estas segura?!

—Si, yo sé que puede sonar como los delirios de una mujer loca o cansada, pero yo sé que alguien pasó a mi lado...yo aún sentía el frío y escuchaba claramente los pasos del hombre contra la nieve

—¿el hombre pasaba cerca de la casa de la…

—De la septima victima, en cuanto me enteré de eso, volví a ver si ese hombre había dejado alguna pista...pero me arrestaron

—¿Porque eso no estas escrito en los archivos? ¿Los policias sabian de esto?

—Al ver mi apariencia, pensaron que estaba enferma o bajo efectos de algún alucinógeno...ni siquiera me escucharon

—¿Cómo era ese hombre? ¿Lo reconoce?

—No, todo estaba tan oscuro que no pude verle el rostro

—tsk...Mierda—había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de tener alguna pista relevante del sospechoso y por un demonio que se había escapado de las mano.

Acaso todos en este maldito pueblo querían que ese desgraciado se saliera con la suya.

—..Pero era un hombre delgado..

—Alto ahí—maldita sea, necesitaba ganar tiempo de alguna forma y hasta que los inútiles encontrarán a algún artista forense terminaria igual de canoso que el moyashi. Buscando entre los cajones del viejo escritorio, encontró un lápiz decentemente tajado y una cuantas hojas de papel—Continue

—Era un hombre delgado de estatura promedio, parecida a la de su compañero. La niña estaba acostada en todo el pecho del hombre y su cabeza reposaba en su hombro, por eso no pude ver su rostro...y no se si sea importante este detalle, pero el hombre no dejaba de jalar la parte donde estaba el bolsillo de su pantalón

—¿Sus vestimentas?

—Eran de color negro, todo su cuerpo

Tan pronto tuvo todos los detalles para formar la identidad de aquel sospechoso hombre, comenzó a darle forma a los delicados trazos dibujados en papel. Esos minutos en que su dibujo comenzaba a tomar forma, procuraba ser lo más realista posible, dibujar cada imperfección para volverlo humano, y tratar de plasmar en ese papel el recuerdo de la señora. Aunque el dibujo aun no estaba terminado, sabía que pronto lo iba a estar.

—Señor ¿Ya puedo irme?

—¿Es esta la imagen que vió?—preguntó Kanda mostrándole el dibujo a la señora.

—Sí...es muy parecida...ese es el hombre que ví

—Bien, necesito que responda unas preguntas más y podrá irse con su padre

—Como diga señor—respondió la señora aliviada de que alguien por fin le creyera

—¿Su hijo compartía alguna relación con las demás víctimas?

—No lo se, tal vez en la escuela pero que yo sepa no están en el mismo grado

—¿Esta segura? ¿Usted conocía a los niños?

—Es un pueblo chico...conozco a los padres porque cuando era joven mi padre me llevaba a la iglesia del pueblo, pero deje de ir en cuanto nació mi hijo por falta de tiempo y fé

—Tomando en cuanto todo lo que me dijiste ¿Porque fuiste a buscar a tu hijo al bosque?

—En ese bosque solo pasan cosas malas, todo lo malo que le pasa a este pueblo es por culpa de ese maldito bosque, pensé que algún mal de ahí se había llevado a mi hijo...—

—No estoy para escuchar leyendas urbanas, puedes retirarte

—Nada bueno sale de ese bosque, todo el mundo sabe que es un lugar inhabitable y es tal vez todo lo que ha pasado en ese lugar lo que nos separa del resto

—Es solo un bosque

—Eso cree...adiós agente—dijo la señora levantándose de su asiento y saliendo por la puerta.

No había necesidad de responder a esa despedida, lo más probable es que nunca volviera a ver a esa señora en su vida, ya que había obtenido todo lo que necesitaba de ella.

A pesar de todos los contratiempos, se sentía algo complacido con los detalles que había obtenido de aquella entrevista. Al fin tenía algo de ese hombre en sus manos, algo que lo guiaba hacia él, ese hijo de puta estaba cada vez más cerca.

Después de darle los últimos detalles a la figura del hombre, guardó la pintura y se dirigió fuera de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por esos sucios pasillos, se percató que por ningún lado se encontraban los oficiales o el moyashi. Aquello le pareció raro, ya que normalmente ese brote solía aparecer en frente suyo cuando menos lo esperaba.

Él no creía en las coincidencias y menos en estupideces como en destino, pero no encontraba explicación de que por más que tratara de alejarse de ese moyashi, de alguna forma terminaban reuniéndose nuevamente.

Entonces si ese era el caso, en dónde demonios estaba ese brote que no aparecia por ningun lado. Y no es que se haya retractado de su decisión de alejarlo de su vida completamente, simplemente necesitaba contarle sobre lo que había descubierto del caso, porque al fin al cabo ese era su trabajo.

_**Soy mi mayor enemigo, y mi empatía es un completo desastre. Siento cómo algo escamoso está envuelto alrededor de mi cuerpo y me aprieta hasta dejarme sin vida**_

Porque te escondes cada vez que te busco, acaso tu vida seguiría siendo la misma si yo no estoy presente en ella. Sé que para tí no soy más que un colega que tienes que soportar porque al final del día tienes un sueldo que cobrar. Sé que sería más fácil preguntarte lo que sientes o lo que pasa por tu cabezota, pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona, jamás podrás entender lo que quiero decirte, porque no hay forma de que yo pueda poner lo que sienta en palabras.

Había buscado por todos lado, en la bulliciosa cafetería, diferentes cuartos. Hasta se había ido a la sala de los oficiales con la idea de encontrarlo platicando con ellos, pero como al parecer en ese dia nada le estaba saliendo como quería, no lo había encontrado por ningun lado.

Bueno, no todo había sido pérdida de tiempo, ya que pudo darle a los oficiales los detalles del sospechoso

Después de dar algunas indicaciones y responder algunas preguntas estúpidas por parte de los oficiales, decidió que lo mejor sería ir al pueblo y buscar de qué forma aquellos siete niños estaban conectados.

Ese hombre los conocía, sabía dónde vivían, donde sus padres trabajaban. El Moyashi ya le dicho que era una posibilidad de que el sospechoso jamas haya cometido un asesinato antes en su vida, pero eso no siginicaba de que no haya fantaseado con la idea o hubiera planeado los asesinatos con anterioridad.

Tenía que irse lo más antes posible si es que quería ganar tiempo, no tenía tiempo para buscar al Moyashi o pensar en lo alborotada que estaba su cabeza, porque el irse sin él debería significar una buena noticia para él ¿No? en fin era lo queria despues de todo, por eso habían tenido esa discusión.

No lo culpaba si es que ya no podía seguir junto a él, estaba en su derecho de dejarlo después de decirle tales palabres.

Al fin lo tendría lejos de su vida, había logrado alejarlo de él. Entonces porque demonios se seguía sintiendo igual de confundido, inclusive más que esa última semana lejos de él, y esos últimos meses junto a él.

Estaba enojado con él pero más consigo mismo por permitirse tal debilidad, de no saber lo que quería exactamente de Allen Walker. Porque simplemente no podía olvidarse de él, volver a ser ese bastardo que solo tenia una cosa en mente, buscar a esa persona.

Ya no quería seguir de esa manera, simplemente ya no podía soportarlo. Tenía que salir de ese lugar y volver a concentrarse en resolver el caso.

Salió de la estación en dirección en dirección a al carro sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor o de las cuestionamientos de los oficiales con respecto a su próximo paradero. Estaba bajando por las escaleras a paso rápido y mirando a los oficiales para percatarse de que no lo estuvieran siguiendo, que no se percató de la persona que estaba sentada en el siguiente escalón.

Su día no podía ser peor, pero el de la otra persona se iba a volver un infierno

En cuanto ambos dejaron de rodar por las escaleras y sintieron el impacto de la caída, el enojo de Kanda era tal que el dolor ya no lo sentía.

Ganas de matar a ese imbécil no le faltaban, pero siendo él quien estaba encima del otro y viendo que no tenía tiempo para perder, simplemente se pararía de ahí, se iría y dejaría que los oficiales se ocuparan del cuerpo.

Tenía toda la intención de dejar el lugar, pero sintió un aroma que le era tan familiar, solo que antes no lo había sentido con esa intensidad. Era una esencia dulce la cual no le asqueaba en lo absoluto y si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba, se hubiera quedado ahí un buen rato.

Al despegarse un poco del cuello de la persona, se percató de la blanca cabellera y pálida piel de la otra persona.

—Lo siento ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Allen tratando de ocultar el dolor, aunque era evidente en su voz que estaba a punto de gritar.

Levantó su rostro un poco más para percatarse de que no estaba alucinando por la caída.

Posiblemente el Moyashi ni siquiera se había percatado quien estaba encima suyo ya que tenía los ojos tapados por una de sus manos.

—Yo estoy bien, el que va a estar muerto vas a ser tú— el asombro se hizo evidente en el rostro del moyashi, quien percatandose de la posición en que se encontraba comenzó sonrojarse y a mover su cabeza de un lugar a otro, en un intento de despertar de la pesadilla en que se encontraba.

—¿Kanda?

—Eres un pendejo, no sirves ni como estatua

—¿Acaso estas ciego? Pudiste matarte ¿como no te diste cuenta que alguien estaba en frente tuyo?

—¡¿Qué demonios hacías sentado en una puta escalera?!

—¡Esperando a que salieras idiota!

—¿No te habias ido?

—Claro que no..demonios creo que caí encima de mi bolsa de hielo...quiero morir

—Deja de quejarte que pareces una niña maldito Moyashi

—Dejame decirte que eres una niña muy pesada BaKanda

—Pudrete bastrado, espero que te hayas roto algo

—Al parecer la caída te volvió más imbécil de lo normal...podrías quitarte de mi encima, de verdad pesas mucho Baka

—Vete a la mierda—Lentamente ambos se separaron, al ser Allen quien se había llevado la peor parte de la caída le tomó más tiempo levantarse, incluso necesito ayuda de Kanda para ponerse de pie

Ambos estaban aliviados de que nadie hubiera visto esa escena, por suerte era navidad y ya nadie transitaba por las calles

Sin hablar ambos se dirigieron a ese vació estacionamiento en donde estaba el carro.

_**Mis amigos se aburren de mí, no paran de decir que odio a todo el mundo. No se lo que el resto pensara de mí, pero en realidad no me importa.**_

Sigilosamente volteo a ver tu rostro, cómo siempre estás perdido en tus pensamientos. Tanto así que estás a punto de perderte entre los copos de nieve que caen a nuestro alrededor.

La nieve te sienta bien, ya que a diferencia del resto, en tí resalta todas las características que te hacen distinto. Como aquella blanquecina piel tuya que a causa del frío, ruboriza zonas como tu nariz y mejillas.

No te has percatado, pero tu cabello sigue desordenado a causa de la caída que tuvimos. Disimuladamente intentas ordenar los mechones que caen en tu rostro, pero te das cuenta que es inutil, tu cabellera está llena de nieve y aún te duele tocarte por esas zonas.

Finalmente, dirijo mi mirada hacia tus ojos , los cuales deberían ser las ventanas hacia tu alma y mostrarme quién realmente eres. Pero por más que los mire y me pierda en tu mirada, jamas siento estar cerca a conocerte, al contrario, siento que veo a otra persona, una la cual no siempre sonrie.

Se que te pasa algo, porque hoy sonríes con más fuerzas, tratas de aparentar de que no estás cansado, y cuando crees que nadie te está mirando, tu mirada refleja tristeza, desdicha, y culpa.

_**Trato de pensar cualquier cosa, menos pensar que eres el indicado. Y que no hay forma que pueda forzar un futuro de la nada.**_

—¿Que tal te fue en la entrevista?—preguntó Allen para romper el hielo mientras iban en camino hacia el estacionamiento. Kanda sin mucha explicación le dió el papel que tenía en su bolsillo

—Toma—dijo Kanda pasandole el papel a Allen

—Esto es perfecto, ya tenemos a alguien a quien buscar ¿a donde vamos?

—Tenemos que buscar alguna relación entre los 7 niños, si la encontramos, lograremos dar con el asesino

—y los niños, aún quedan tres vivos y los más probables es que estén cerca de la zona del pueblo

—Posiblemente, tenemos que ir a las escuelas, parques, algun lugar en que los 7 niños hayan coincidido

—Podríamos empezar a buscar en la iglesia

—¿porque iríamos a una iglesia? Mitad de los padres ni siquiera asistían a misa

—El señor Klein me dijo que en una hora el pueblo hará una misa para despedir a los niños fallecidos y rezar para que los niños desaparecidos encuentren su camino de regreso a casa

—Ya ¿y?

—Es posible que todo el pueblo esté ahí, y recuerda que en muchos casos de secuestros el culpable suele ocultarse en la multitud y estar cerca a las familias, como una forma de sentir que tiene el control y o que es más listo que el resto

—Como el caso de Amanda Berry y las otras chicas...es un patrón de conducta muy general para un psicópata…no hemos pasado el caso por una pericia psicoló conclusiones son muy apresuradas y si fallas podrías afectar todo el caso

—Intenté llamar a Lavi para que nos ayude con la pericia, pero no hay buena señal...no tenemos más opción que decidirlo nosotros mismos

—Tsk...si fallamos perdemos tiempo valioso para encontrar alguna conexión, y en el caso que el sospechoso esté ahí ¿Como sabríamos que es él?

—Tomando en cuenta..

—Y si no es psicópata, sino un simple pedofilo con algo de neuronas... no tenemos ni siquiera los antecedentes psiquiátricos para tener una idea a lo que nos estamos enfrentando

—No tenemos mucho tiempo para ir a buscar en todo el pueblo...

—Tu lo has dicho, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Si vamos a la iglesia tendríamos que quedarnos toda la misa para comprobar tu teoría

—Podríamos separarnos

—Aunque lo ocultes debajo de ese guante, tu mano está empeorando, tanto así que necesitas hielo para calmar la hinchazón...estás en desventaja y ni siquiera debería dejarte venir, pero esos policías con dos manos son más inútiles, así que no tengo opción

—Lamento que te veas obligado a estar conmigo, pero no te preocupes, como dijiste esta va a ser nuestra última misión juntos—Era idea suya o cuando el brote dice esas palabras, le suenan más como un hecho que como una idea—todo el pueblo va a estar en ese esa iglesia, y nuestro sospechoso no es idiota. Todo el mundo se conoce, y va querer tener una coartada para que las personas no sospechen de él

—O puede aprovechar para asesinar al resto de los niños, transportar sus cuerpos, o borrar sus huellas…¿Estás seguro de ir a la iglesia?

—Yo...creo que...demonios—dijo Allen con culpa en sus palabras y sobando su boca con su dedo índice . Al ver que no tenía ninguna respuesta para los hechos que Kanda le había presentado, rápidamente desechó esa idea.

—¿vas a hablar o que?

—No lo se...pensé que era una buena idea, mejor olvidala…¿a donde vamos a ir primero?

—Ni se te ocurra ser tan imbécil para dejar de lado una buena idea por tus malditas inseguridades ¡así que usa el desperdicio de materia gris que tienes en tu cabeza y piensa por una jodida vez!—dicho esto ambos pararon su rumbo, estaban a unos metros del carro pero sin ningún destino seguro hacia donde ir de qué servía el apuro.

_**Así que odio a todo el mundo, entonces ¿porque aun dejó que unos pocos sigan cerca de mí?, y realmente me pude haber enamorado de alguien que no me quiere. Así que sigo diciendo "Odio a todo el mundo" aunque tal vez no sea completamente verdad.**_

Eran muy pocas las veces que Kanda había logrado callar a Allen Walker sin necesidad de la intervención de un tercero o que el mismo Allen se cansara de seguir gritando. En esta ocasión las palabras dichas por el japonés lograron que el otro se quedara pensando por una rato.

Por eso mismo, Kanda no podría creer que ese brote de verdad le había hecho caso o que incluso le haya dado la razón cuando lo que decía no era tan descabellado.

No sabía si debía preocuparse de que el Moyashi estuviera más raro de lo normal, o seguir fingiendo de que nada pasaba. Por un lado sabía que era inútil preguntar porque no estaban en los mejores términos, y lo más probable es que lo mandara a la mierda por querer meterse en su vida.

Y si fuera el caso de que en verdad estuviera preocupado por él, ¿cómo demonios se lo preguntaría? Jamas habia visto a ese brote hablar de sus problemas con alguien por más deprimido que se viera. Normalmente era ese brote quien trataba de ayudar al resto con sus problemas, o evitaba ser una molestia para el resto, algo que no lograba con todos porque personalmente él lo consideraba el más molesto de todos.

—Él quiere que veamos lo que hizo, puso los cadáveres en lugares donde transita la gente...es probable que él quiera ver lo que sus acciones han logrado...y tienes razón, él podría aprovechar ese tiempo para terminar, pero no lo va a hacer...porque no va a poder resistirse en ver el rostro de los padres

—¿Estás seguro?

—La experiencia está de nuestro lado…y en el caso que fallemos, yo asumiré la culpa y les daré personalmente las malas noticias a los padres

—Che...mas te vale que cuando esto termine, hables con ellos

—¿Eh?

—Vamos a ir a la maldita iglesia, así que no sigas jodiendo

—Tiempo fuera….¿Eso es Todo? Yo te había dado la razón ¿Porque me dijiste todo eso? Si al final habías llegando a la misma conclusión que yo

_**Sé que tengo la tendencia a exagerar todo lo que veo, y sé que es injusto de mi parte fabricar una memoria a partir de un sentimiento. Es porque me doy cuenta de cada cosa qué está pasando a cada momento, Y no sé por qué me está consumiendo porque honestamente, todo lo que sé es que el encaprichamiento es observación con un costo pero sé que nada de eso es amor. Por eso mismo no sé qué es esto, pero me da más curiosidad saber lo que tú sientes**_

Maldito moyashi que jamás podía quedarse callado y aceptar lo que decía. Su idea era buena y tenía lógica, pero ni siquiera él mismo tenía las respuestas a todas esas dudas que presentó. Además, no iba a descartar su plan original tan fácilmente, si ese brote quería aportar al caso, pues debía esforzarse y dejar sus malditas dudas para otro momento.

—Para comprobar que la caída no te había dejado más estupido que de costumbre Moyashi

—Sabes..ya no importa..vamos al carro—dijo Allen muy fastidiado, sin la intención de seguir discutiendo como siempre

Al comienzo había decidido actuar como si nada pasar y permitir que el Moyashi siguiera lidiando con sus problemas solo. Ya que la última vez que él mostró interés por algo que no debía importarle, hizo que ambos se alejaran por un puto mes.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, el Moyashi podía gritar o renegar lo que quisiera, pero esta vez no habría escapatoria. A la mierda lo que había dicho en esa oficina, o su plan original de querer alejarlo, o dónde demonios se encontrara su relación, estoy no podía seguir así entre ambos.

Antes de que Allen pudiera alejarse de su lado, Kanda le agarro de su mano derecha, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no escapara, pero al mismo tiempo para no hacerle doler.

—Oi

—¿Sucede algo?—dijo Allen fingiendo preocupación para maquillar su enojo, algo que definitivamente incomodó a Kanda

—Tienes una actitud de mierda la cual jode mucho ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Nada, estoy bien

—Deja de mentir y habla

—Solo estoy preocupado por el caso...y tú me perdiste que me portara como un profesional, así que no perdamos el tiempo y vamos al carro

—Mentiroso, has estado en peores casos y jamás te has comportado de esta forma

—¿Es enserio Kanda? Quieres hablar de esto ahora...en ese cuarto y hace un mes me dejaste muy en claro lo que querías, así que no me sigas molestando

—No hablo de lo que pasó en la oficina o antes, yo sigo pensando que eres un mártir suicida, pero parece que este caso te afecta en lo personal

—¿Y cual es el problema?

—Que a la hora de que debas actuar como un agente, termines comportándote como…

—Un simple ser humano

—Un idiota que sacrifique mucho por muy poco

—Gracias por la preocupación pero puedes estar tranquilo, voy a estar bien

—Maldita sea...que no estoy preocupado

—Kanda, normalmente puedo soportar tus cambios de humor de frío a caliente, pero justo hoy no tengo cabeza para eso, solo para terminar la misión

—Lo haces muy difícil cuando tus problemas son más grandes que tú

—¿A que te refieres?

—Eres un maldito hipócrita, aparentas más de lo que puedes soportar

—Hace un mes que tengo una duda, con todo lo que me has dicho y hecho por mí…¿Que soy para tí? Un colega o un enemigo, o un extraño que trabajo contigo, ¿Que soy o que quieres?

—¿Que mierda con las preguntas? El que se comporta raro eres tú

—Es enserio, yo no sé que buscas con fingir que te preocupas por mi, para después alejarte y decir que te importo un pepino

—Te lo diré si me dices que te pasa

—No somos niños para ponernos condiciones, y para que sepas mi problema no tiene nada que ver contigo...Así que no deberías preocuparte

—Entonces sí tienes un problema

—No...solo quiero que respondas mi pregunta..

—Yo pregunte primero

—Sabes, creo que prefiero quedarme con las dudas, mejor finjamos que estamos bien hasta que acabe la misión ¿Te parece Bakanda?

—Yo no voy a fingir que nada a pasado porque es obvio que estás mintiendo y detesto tener a esa clase de personas a mi lado

—Solo es por una misión, de ahí si quieres me alejas de tu vida

—¿Puedes olvidarte de lo que dije en esa oficina por unos jodidos minutos?

—No, creeme que olvidar no se me dá muy bien, y ¿porque debería contarte a tí de mis problemas? Si a tí no te importa lo que me pase

—Si eso crees ¿Porque mierda estoy haciendo esto?

**_Así que odio a todo el mundo, entonces ¿porque aun dejó que unos pocos sigan cerca de mí?, y realmente me pude haber enamorado de alguien que no me quiere. Así que sigo diciendo "Odio a todo el mundo" aunque tal vez no sea completamente verdad._**

Dudas de mis palabras, como si estuvieras en algún cuento sueño bizarro y yo fuera lo que tiene menos tuviera sentido. Ni siquiera yo creo que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero supongo que la situación se nos escapó de las manos desde el comienzo

El brote comenzó a mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco o estuviera diciendo la más grande mentira, aunque después de mirarlo con tanto detenimiento y amenazarme con la mirada para cerciorarse de que no se echara para atrás. Su mirada se calmó y comenzó a sobarse sus labios con su dedo

—Bien...alguien muy importante para mí falleció este día y al recordarlo me pongo mal…¿Feliz? ¿Podemos ir al carro?

—¿Porque estaría feliz?

—Es una expresión...ya no quiero hablar de eso, por favor

—Ok, no te voy a preguntar más

—Gracias...bueno ahora te toca responder mi pregunta

—No que no eramos unos mocosos

—Vamos, cumple tu parte del trato

—No lo se

—¿Que no sabes?

—Compañeros de trabajo, nada más

**_Podría hacerte amarme de la misma forma en que te amo, tal vez tú podrías hacer que yo me ame a mí mismo de la forma que deberíamos, y si no puedo hacer que me ames entonces seguiré odiando a todos_**

Pude ver algo de decepción en tu mirada, pero eso no evito que me sonrieras. No sabía qué responderte, y aquello fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Supongo que tú también me ves de esa forma, pero no se siente bien dejarte ir de esa forma tan cobarde.

¿Que demonios me está pasando?

—Pensé que dirías que soy un desconocido o algo por el estilo, pero supongo que ser compañeros es un comienzo…Vamos al carro

—No

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Nada solo cállate por unos segundos

—…

—Yo..Yo..

—¿Tú?

—Yo te odio

—Pues…yo te odio más BaKanda

—Por una mierda, no hay forma que me odies más

—¿A qué nos estamos refiriendo…

_**Así que odio a todo el mundo, entonces ¿porque aun dejó que unos pocos sigan cerca de mí?, y realmente me pude haber enamorado de alguien que no me quiere. Así que sigo diciendo "Odio a todo el mundo" aunque tal vez no sea completamente verdad.**_

No supo exactamente que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión tan apresurada, o salirse de su rutina, pero obviamente no estaba pensando cuando jaló a Allen hacia su cuerpo.

Obviamente estaba avergonzado de actuar de forma tan desesperada enfrente de otra persona, pero no se arrepentía porque durante esos segundos en que sus labios estaban pegados a los de Allen, el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo y sintió que después de mucho tiempo volvía a respirar.

Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien saborear los labios del moyashi aunque sea por unos segundos, olvidar quién era o porque estaba tan molesto con el mundo, el cual ya no le parecía un lugar tan cruel. Simplemente probar esos labios no le eran suficientemente, quería más, sentir más de aquellos cálidos sentimientos que cada roce le producía

Intentó profundizar el beso, pero Allen quien no participaba de ese beso y sé había quedado estático desde el comienzo, no permitió que el beso avanzara a más

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Kanda recién se percató de que Allen no se no movía, y parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock. Al ver que no había respuesta por parte del otro, se detuvo y se separó de él rápidamente, robándole el aliento a Allen.

Allen se veía sorprendido y fuera de este mundo, como si se acabara de levantar de un profundo sueño.

—Oi, moyashi..Despierta—dijo Kanda moviendo a Allen de un lugar a otro, casi pescuesiandolo en su nulo intento porque reaccionara

—¿Eh?

—¿Vas a decir algo?

—Yo...yo..no...puedo...—estaba confundido, muy confundido

—Olvidalo...vamonos

Estaba decepcionado, tanto que ni siquiera quería escuchar lo que tal vez ese brote tenía que decir, ya que era obvio que ambos no compartirán el mismo sentimiento, y por más que el lo quisiera, no iba a obligarlo a sentir lo mismo que él.

Le dolía y mucho no obtener el resultado que esperaba, pero no por eso iba a derrumbarse o dejar que de lado su serio semblante. Él jamás se retractaba de sus acciones, así que no había necesidad de arrepentirse por algo que disfruto mucho pero que lamentablemente no logró obtener lo suficiente.

Ahora lo sabía, después de tanto tiempo le gustaba Allen Walker. Se sentía atraido idiota que había logrado meterse en su cabeza para poner de cabeza la rutina que había creado hace tantos años.

Intentó alejarse del lugar al ver que el moyashi no podía aclarar sus ideas por lo perdido que seguía. Así que sin mirar hacia atrás, se dirigió hacia el carro. Tal vez esto era lo mejor, en qué demonios estaba pensando para dejar que sus emociones se apoderaron de él, simplemente había hecho el ridículo en frente de un idota que ni siquiera podía responderle.

—Hey, BaKanda

—¿Que?—En cuanto Kanda se volteó, se percató de lo cerca que estaban. Sin responder a la pregunta, Allen deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda y juntó sus labios a los suyos.

Este segundo beso era de lejos mucho mejor. Sentir como sus sus labios chocaban de forma tan apasionada, como si compitieran por ver quien le daba más placer al otro, era algo que lo excitaba muchísimo. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia aquella cabellera blanca y lo jaló con más fuerza hacía él para profundizar el contacto de aquella danza que tenía lugar sus bocas.

Era simplemente perfecto, todas las emociones que esos dulces labios le producían lo llevaban en un espiral de locura, a una desesperación la cual nunca creyó poder sentir. Tras un pequeño gemido, Allen se separó de él unos segundo para tomar aire, pero manteniendo esa sonrisa pícara acompañada con un suave sonrojo en su rostro. Notando aquella exquisita escena en frente suyo, no perdió tiempo en volver a unir sus bocas con un beso lento y profundo que los fue dejando sin aire.

En un acto desesperado Kanda paso sus manos al trasero de Allen y lo alzó a su zona pélvica de tal forma que para evitar caer Allen se aferró con más fuerte al cuello del japonés y abrazó sus piernas en la cintura del otro. Aprovechando de la posición en la que se encontraban, Kanda sin dejar la boca del otro y robarle uno que otro gemido, lo cargó hacia la puerta del carro para dejarse caer en los sillones.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, la situación dentro de ese carro se estaba calentando de tal forma en que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos algo más que un beso, ambos sabían que no había tiempo de analizar la situación o de detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos provocarian, pero en ese momento solo querían sentir el cuerpo del otro, gemir hasta llegar al clímax de su satisfacción, y saborear hasta quedar extasiados de la piel del otro.

Ni siquiera en su sueños más húmedos, había imaginado una escena tan erótica como la que tenía debajo de él. Allen Walker aferrándose a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello y gimiendo en su oído frases que no hacían más que encenderlo. Las ropas no se volvieron más que un estorbo entre tantas caricias y jadeos, así que mandando al infierno lo último que le quedaba de razón, comenzó a desvestirse junto con Allen.

Nunca habían hablado de sentimientos, de sexo, o el significado de sus miradas. Pero se sentía tan bien estar junto a él, ser quien despertaba esos deseos en él, y olvidarse en sus brazos de los pecados que formaban parte de su ser.

* * *

Hola y espero que estén sanos y a salvo de la complicada situación que estamos enfrentando. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y mensaje, aquello fue el gran impulso para seguir escribiendo y continuar esta historia.

Aquí algunos pequeños datos:

-Lamento la demora del capítulo, me dió un bloqueo que duró como dos meses y fue difícil recuperarme de ello

-La historia solo tendrá 12 capítulos, y si hay tiempo, habrá un pequeño epílogo

-No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo escenas de romance o pasión. Por ello esa escena no es mi parte favorita del capítulo, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado

-Cada capítulo es distinto al otro, ya que si se habrán dado cuenta, la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de un personaje, El primero fue desde el punto de vista de Allen, El segundos de Kanda, y así se va a ir intercalando. El próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Allen

-Yo creo que hay muchas formas de empezar una relación con alguien, lo importante es el desarrollo, de ahí veremos si funciona o no, y si de verdad vale la pena seguir

-Muchas gracias, si necesitan más información, escriban en los comentarios, Muchas gracias

Canción del capítulo:

I hate everybody- Halsey


	5. The Night We Met

Flashback

12 años atrás, Hotel central de Escocia

—¡¿Porque mierda estas empapado aprendiz del demonio?!— dijo Cross abriendo la puerta del cuarto. Algo no muy común ya que Cross era muy estricto con respecto a los horarios libres que Allen tenía. Él no esperaba que le abriera la puerta o que incluso lo dejara pasar.

—Estaba haciendo mucho calor—respondió Allen entrando al cuarto temblando por el frío que le producían sus ropas empapadas con las bajas temperaturas de la noche.

—Estamos Otoño y apestas a agua estancada con sudor...¿porque llegas a estas horas? mañana tenemos que irnos a Oxford y estas hecho una desgracia

—Perdí mi casaca y no tuve dinero para regresarme...no volverá a pasar...voy al baño—dijo Allen mientras se dirigía al baño, pero se detuvo al escuchar como su maestro dejaba su copa de vino en la mesa

—¿Acaso dije que podrías retirarte?

—No, pero hace mucho frio y quiero sacarme esta ropa

—Ese no es mi problema, dime a donde fuiste y apurate que no tengo mucha paciencia

—Fui a un lago y me puse a nadar

—¿Fuiste a ese bosque?

—Si

—¿Porque?

—Me perdí en el bosque y llegué hasta un lago, sentí calor y me puse a nadar

—¿Con ropa?

—No pensé en lo que hacía y me deje llevar por la emoción de empezar la escuela de medicina…¿ya puedo cambiarme? Me estoy congelando

—Si no te conociera diría que solo eres un adolecente estupido, pero si no quieres contarme la verdad de tus planes suicidas, está bien porque no voy a obligarte

—Eso no es cierto Maestro...

—Pero déjame decirte que ya han pasado 6 meses desde el funeral y solo vinimos a esta ciudad para recoger unos documentos, no había motivos para que fueras a un lugar el cual no hay nada para ti.

No quería hablar de su padre con Cross, pero al menos le debía una explicación después de todo lo que le había ayudado cuando Mana enfermó y con los trámites del funeral.

—Solo quería despedirme Maestro...recordarlo...como era antes de...—Allen tuvo que parar de hablar por la dolorosas punzadas que sentía en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Te duele?

—No, estoy bien solo estoy...cansado—el dolor iba en aumento que tuvo que poner su mano en su ojo para percatarse que no le estuviera pasando nada.

Sentía como si en cualquier momento la mitad de su rostro fuera a explotar, una fracción del dolor que sintió el día que conoció a Cross.

Un dia en un pueblo que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, pasó lo que tanto temía, su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad.

Aun podía recordar las peores partes de ese fatídico día hace 3 años en que tuvo que separarse de Mana, no queria recordar ese día, porque no debía sufrir, no debía sentir dolor, debía olvidarse de ese día y seguir adelante, como se lo prometió a Mana.

**_No soy el único viajero que no ha pagado su deuda. He estado buscando un rastro que seguir de nuevo. Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos._**

Estuve tan cerca de estar a tu lado, pero tal vez es el destino quien ya no quiere que volvamos a estar juntos. Bueno en esta ocasión no coinciden nuestros universos, y de verdad lamento haber intentado romper nuestra promesa, u olvidar las enseñanzas que me dejaste. Pero entiende que se me imposible dejar de pensar en tí, han pasado meses desde tu partida y aun siento tu presencia, tu olor, incluso siento que aveces escucho tu voz. Disculpame por ser tan débil, y rendirme, no volveré a intentar buscarte, lo prometo.

No quería pensar en él, porque sentía que si se rompía, jamás iba a ser capaz de volver a unir los pedazos que quedaban. Solo quería irse a dormir, olvidar lo que pasó esa mañana y seguir hacia adelante. Ya pronto iba a empezar un nuevo capítulo en su vida y debía enterrar esos malos sentimientos, porque eso era lo correcto, era lo que Mana haría.

—Tú dolor a empeorando desde el funeral, si sigues así vas a tener que ir a un medico, ya han pasado 3 años desde el accidente y aun sufres de esos dolores

—El oftalmólogo dijo que son secuelas, solo tengo que ir a descansar y voy a estar mejor—dijo Allen con una sonrisa aguantando en dolor

—Eso te lo dijo hace 2 años...ya quiero verte cuando se te caiga el ojo...ve a bañarte, duerme, alístate, y ve a pagar el hotel en la mañana

—Perdí mi saco y ahí estaba mi dinero

—Ese es tu castigo por salir sin permiso, así que asume tus responsabilidades y busca una solución

—Mi vida es un castigo y usted ha sido una responsabilidad desde que lo conocí

—Considera esto como una enseñanza de vida...te da una ventaja más sobre el resto y si tienes suerte mis enseñanzas le enseñaran a alguien como tú como se debe vivir

—Sé que no soy de su agrado, pero ¿esta bien o necesita un café?

—Já..ya veremos en unos años que yo tenía razón, puedes usar la máscara de Mana todo lo que quieras pero eso no es vivir, usa lo que te queda de tu insignificante vida y haz algo productivo.

—En lo único que quisiera ser como usted es en su labor como agente

—Al menos no escogiste una carrera tan corriente, en este mundo cualquiera puede enamorarse o formar una familia y ser ciegamente feliz. Son muy pocos los que deciden dejar eso atrás y hacer algo más grande con sus vidas

—Está bien maestro, de todas no estoy en edad para pensar en esas cosas

—Me parece bien que tengas en claro lo que no tienes que hacer, no te crié para que fueras un cobarde de mierda

—¿Ya me puedo ir a bañar? Me puede decir todo eso cuando lleguemos a la universidad

—Vas a sobrevivir porque lo has hecho toda tu vida, pero eres un humano y en algún punto te vas a cansar de eso y vas a querer a empezar a vivir. A pesar de eso, no se te ocurra ser tan corriente como el resto y no dependas de nadie

—Si Maestro...¿Está borracho?

—Hasta el culo, en la mañana ten mi café listo y paga ese maldito hotel—dijo Cross agarrado la copa de vino de la mesa y yendo hacia el balcón, dejando a Allen solo en el cuarto.

—Ok, y muchas gracias por las palabras—le sorprendía que su maestro no se había molestado tanto como veces anteriores, esperaba un castigo mayor por llegar tan tarde, pero al parecer el hecho de que pronto iba a empezar la universidad lo había puesto de buen humor ya que no tendría que cuidarlo más.

Pero el buen humor de su maestro no daba para tanto, ahora tendría que apurarse en bañarse para ir a buscar dinero en algún bar o casa de apuesta para poder pagar el hotel. En qué momento se le ocurrió que era una buena idea saltar al lago con las rocas puestas en los bolsillos de su casaca. Había sido un maldito cobarde por dejar de luchar en contra de esos pensamientos, por intentar abandonar la promesa que le había hecho a Mana de seguir caminando.

Su maestro había sido muy claro, las personas no deberían depender de ninguna otra, porque al final es tan doloroso descubrir que siempre estuvimos solos. Con Mana había aprendido a odiar la soledad, pero en ese punto de su vida le era incapaz seguir viviendo sin al menos sentir que llevaba algo de su padre consigo. Sería mucho más sencillo volver a ser el de antes, pero no sabía como.

_La sociedad es un baile de máscaras, en la cual una moralmente correcta apariencia da paso a la libertad y escape de las partes más oscuras e inhibidas del alma. _

Fin del flashback

Estación central de Edimburgo 12:00 am

Se sentía tan cálido sentir los labios de Kanda besando su cuello, o que con cada roce como su cuerpo sintiera más calor, ese que necesitó hace mucho tiempo pero que ese idota se lo daba sin tener la intención de hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que se iba a arrepentir de dejar que sus sentimientos tomaran control de él, pero sentir como sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de uno solo, no hacían más que excitarlo y aferrarse con más fuerza a la espalda de Kanda.

Los movimientos de Kanda eran bruscos, lo más probable es que después la espalda le doleria, pero en ese momento no le importaba las consecuencias que sus acciones traerían, porque quería disfrutar cada segundo que tenía con él y tal vez solo por un momento no sentirse tan solo.

Según los minutos iban pasaban, los movimientos se fueron volviendo más rápidos más intensos, descargando todo lo que mentalmente y físicamente en esos últimos segundos que faltaban para llegar a la cima. Sintiendo como final de su acto carnal estaba tan cerca, se aferraron más entre ellos y mientras se devoraban en un último beso, sellaron su acto y se dejaron sumergir en sus clímax.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en silencio unos minutos, escondidos en el cuello del otro mientras se recuperaban de tan placenteros orgarmos y se bajaban de esa montaña rusa de emociones.

Cuando el choque de realidad llegó a ellos como un golpe, ambos se separaron rápidamente y comenzaron a buscar sus ropas que estaban regadas por todo el carro.

Allen al ver lo sucio que se veía todo su abdomen y espalda por el sudor y fluidos, no tuvo otra opción que secarse con una pequeña prenda que guardaba en su maleta. Hubiera preferido tomar un baño para quitarse el olor a sexo o cambiarse de ropa al menos, pero para su mala suerte no habia alistado más ropa y no se sentía muy comodo estando desnudo tanto tiempo en frente de Kanda, así que solo empezó a vestirse cuando terminó de limpiarze

Bueno, no es que no se hayan visto desnudos antes en los vestuarios de la orden, incluso Kanda sabía lo de su brazo y las cicatrices de su torso, pero había una gran diferencia entre verse desnudos por casualidad en las duchas, a estarlo en un carro después de tener relaciones.

Además, que significaba lo que acababa de pasar, acaso era la forma de Kanda de despedirse de él por ser su última misión juntos, o simplemente se le cruzaron los cables y decidió olvidarse con quien estaba. No iba a negar que lo que acababa de pasar había sido incredible, pero ahora tenía más dudas de que es lo que Kanda quería de él y que era lo que él quería del japonés

¿Un amigo con derechos? ni siquiera eran amigos, y ese tipo de relaciones prefería no tenerlas con personas que estaban en su mismo ambiente laboral...Se sentía de lo peor, había roto sus propias regla, y ni siquiera estaba arrepentido

¿Amantes? Nada profesional, pero no tendrían que discutir sobre sentimientos o darse explicaciones. Era muy conveniente para ambos, pero cuando se acordaba que era con Kanda, la idea ya no le gustaba tanto.

¿Algo de una sola noche? Podría y no sería la primera vez que tuviera que hacerlo...tal vez esa había sido su intención desde el comienzo, y tomando en cuenta que lo hicieron en una carro como dos par de necesitados...Esa sería la explicación más obvia de lo que acababa de pasar, y si ese fuera el caso...como dolía pensar en esa idea.

¿Fingir que nada había pasado? Kanda aún no le había dirigido la palabra, y ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo…pero de verdad no quería olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar, y si fuera por él, lo volvería a repetir…Ese idiota no sabia hablar, pero sí que sabía coger.

¿Salientes…? No, definitivamente Kanda no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él, y no debía mezclar lo que él sentía con lo que acaba de pasar. Tendría suerte si Kanda le volvía a hablar o incluso a dirigir la mirada, y aquella duda era algo que le torturaba lentamente, la incertidumbre de no saber que iba a pasar después.

Ambos terminaron de vestirse en silencio y se dirigieron a los asientos de adelante. Sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo al cambiarse de lugar, en especial en su zona baja al sentarse, lanzó un pequeño quejido al sentarse, esperando que Kanda no lo escuchara, ese idiota se habia pasado de bruto y descuidado.

Kanda encendió el carro con rumbo hacia el pueblo de Edinstown, y Allen volvió a vendarse la mano, después de las autopsias, discutir con Kanda, limpiar la taza, caerse de las escaleras, hacerlo en un carro, el dolor de su mano ya le estaba preocupando.

Repetir el proceso de quitarse el guante, sacar las viejas vendas, aplicar un poco de hielo para calmar la inflamación, ver si su mano aún tenía movilidad, fingir que estaba todo estaba bien para que Kanda no hiciera preguntas, era tan doloroso. No tuvo otra opción que dejar su mano pegada al hielo y esperar a que el dolor bajara un poco, de esa forma sería capaz de vendar su mano.

—¿Cómo demonios te hiciste eso?—preguntó Kanda sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—Me cerré la mano cuando me subía al tren, pero no se veía así de mal

—¿Esta rota?

—No, los moretones son debido al golpe y el dolor en la muñeca puede deberse a una pequeña fisura o esguince. Siempre he tenido problemas con mi muñeca desde que he sido joven

—¿Porque?

—¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

—¿Que hacías de joven para que terminar así?

—Nada que no haga hoy en día, pero cuando era joven no solía hacerle caso al doctor cuando me decía que me tomara un descanso de mis actividades, sufría de tendinitis y me lesionaba mucho de las muñecas

—No me sorprende, eres tan terco como una mula

—El burro hablando de orejas

—Moyashi bruto...Antes nunca te quejaste de tus manos

—Bueno eso es porqué deje de hacer algunas cosas para recuperarme, y cuando estoy en el trabajo utilizo muñequeras debajo de mis guantes

—Pero ahora no las estás usando

—No estaba trabajando y me las olvidé en mi apartamento

Después de esa pequeña charla, ambos guardaron silencio el resto del viaje hacia el pueblo. Algo que en un inicio Allen hubiera considerado como un momento muy incómodo, después de esa pequeña charla se sentía muy cómodo estando cerca a Kanda. Se sentía tan bien saber las cosas no tenían que cambiar las cosas entre ellos, que podía estar tranquilo aunque sea por esta misión.

Se sentía tan cálido, lo suficiente para calmar un poco el frío que había estado sintiendo hace tantos años, y sentirse seguro de cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos.

**_Entonces me puedo decir a mí mismo, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? Y entonces me puedo decir a mí mismo, que no debo ir contigo a dar una vuelta._**

Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero aún más de conocer tu respuesta. Me parece un lindo detalle de que me hayas preguntado sobre mi mano aun después de todo lo que pasó. Eres todo un enigma para mí, jamás sé lo que vas a hacer después o que es lo que estás pensando, y mira que normalmente no tengo problemas en leer a la gente. Ya que en el mundo que me crié, tenía que estar un paso adelante de las personas que me rodeaban. Ahora me pregunto ¿porque tú? Qué es lo que te hace distinto al resto, porque eres capaz de hacerme sentir como alguien que murió con Mana.

"¿Porque tan triste?"

"Tsk ¿Quien dice que estoy triste?"

"Te estás frotando los labios, no dejas de perderte en tus pensamientos, y tus ojitos están brillosos"

"Dejame solo payaso tonto"

"¿Otra pesadilla?"

"No...solo no tengo sueño"

"Los niños que no duermen no crecen...ven, déjame contarte una historia para que te duermas"

"Yo no soy un bebé para que me cuentes viejas historias"

"A todos les gusta una buena historia y esta te va a encantar"

"Si lo hago me vas a dejar tranquilo"

"Te lo prometo"

_Estar cerca de tí era tan cómodo que no importaba si dormíamos bajo la nieve, el frío ya no era un problema, lamento haber sido tan terco por no habertelo dicho o aprovechar cada momento juntos. _

"Vamos, cuentame la historia ¿si?"

"Miren quien está muy emocionado por una historia...no te olvides de tus modales Allen"

"Que molesto...Por favor Mana cuéntame la historia, si no fuera mucha molestia para usted"

"Que lindo eres cuando te enojas...Había una vez un payaso conocido como Pagliacci….."

**_Lo tuve todo de ti, y luego la mayor parte de ti, un poco y ahora nada de ti. Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos. No sé lo que se supone que debo hacer, atormentado por tu fantasma. Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos._**

—¡Hey, despierta imbecil! ¿Donde y cuanto falta para la misa?

No podía creerlo, se había quedado dormido y esta vez no era él quien se había despertado gritando.

Acaso ese idiota de Kanda no podía tener algo de tacto a la hora de levantarlo, en verdad estaba teniendo un buen sueño, uno muy bueno para las fechas en que se encontraba.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos hasta que se acostumbró a la luz del ambiente, y con la mano derecha comenzó a sobarse la cara para ver si de esa forma se le quitaba el sueño que traía encima. Ni siquiera quería ver a Kanda, porque en ese momento no sabía de lo que era capaz si ese idiota le decía otra palabra.

Después de unos segundos en que volvía a tierra firme, se percató que Kanda había tenido la brillante idea de parar el carro en la entrada del pueblo y despertarlo con un grito que posiblemente se podía escuchar hasta la ciudad.

De verdad no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero estaba en medio de una misión y aún quedaban tres niños que dependían de sus decisiones. Por esta ocacion le pasaría a ese idiota la pequeña bajeza que le habia hecho, habian cosas más importantes que volver a pelear con Kanda.

—¿Cuanto tiempo me quede dormido?

—20 minutos, apurate, responde mis preguntas—exigió Kanda un tanto molesto, algo que le pareció raro ya que era él quien debería estar molesto, no ese imbécil. Bueno de que sorprendía, asi siempre había sido Kanda, además le sería muy incómodo si lo tratara de un forma completamente distinta a su carácter huraño, malhumorado, e impaciente de siempre.

Claro que habían límites y a ese BaKanda parecía encantarle romperlos todos.

—La iglesia está donde encontraste el tercer cuerpo y faltan 10 minutos para que empiece la misa—dijo Allen sobándose la sien. Kanda al escuchar lo que tanto había pedido, encendió el carro y continuó con rumbo hacia la iglesia

Tenía el sueño ligero, no había necesidad de despertarlo de esa forma y darle el susto de su vida.

El final de su viaje fue corto y silencioso, algo muy acertado para calmar su mal humor y estirarse un poco. Esa siesta era lo que necesitaba para recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas que había invertido en ese caso, además recordar con un sueño cuando Mana le aun estaba asu lado, si que le sacó una verdadera sonrisa.

Al llegar a la iglesia, Kanda estacionó el carro en una posición que le daba una vista completa de quienes iban entrando a la iglesia y ver si alguien cumplia con las características del dibujo. Todas las personas que entraban a la construcción iban vestidas de negro por el luto, y cada famlia traía camida o algun producto de primera necesidad.

A pesar de que se podría ver como una desventaja que ellos solos fueran a la iglesia, este era la mejor oportunidad que tenían de tomar desprevenido al sospechoso. No había oficiales cerca que pudieran pudieran alertar al asesino, por lo tanto le harian creer que seguía teniendo el control, y al ser su ropa de color negro, pasarian desapercividos entre el monton de personas.

Claro que siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar, y no iba a dejar que su cabello sobresaliera entre la multitud. Aprovechando que Kanda estaba muy concentrado en las personas que ingresaban a la iglesia, agarró su maletín y empezó a buscar entre los bolsillos algo que le sirviera para cubrir su cabeza, no podía usar su anterior ropa ya que estaba manchada con sangre de puerco y no podía usar la de repuesto porque estaba llena de sudor y fluidos. Así que no le quedaba de otra que quedarse con su uniforme hasta que llegara a Londres.

A punto de darse por vencido, sacó una viejo turbante negro de uno de los bolsillos de uno de los bolsillos. Lo acercó a su nariz y empezó a olerlo para ver si era verdad era vino lo que emanaba de esa prenda.

Ese turbante era suyo, de hace nueve años, de la vez en que viajó a la india con su maestro y en una de sus típicas borracheras, Cross le lanzó una botella de vino por prender un cigarrillo.

—¡¿Porque mierda hueles ese trapo sucio?!—acaso ese BaKanda no podía iniciar una conversación sin sacarlo tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Porque siempre haces eso?

—¿Que?

—Despertarme de forma tan brusca

—Nunca antes te habías quejado...además te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo y desconcentrado

—Sabes que, olvidalo, no sirve discutir contigo…¿algún sospechoso?

—No, pero ya todos están en la iglesia

—Aún quedan unos minutos antes de que empiece la misa ¿algo más que quieras discutir? Antes de que empecemos

—¿Quien es Pagliacci?—preguntó Kanda mirándolo de reojo manteniendo su rostro serio de siempre, como si fuera indiferente de lo que pasara alrededor. Pero por el tono de su voz se podía dar cuenta que estaba molesto, y posiblemente incómodo de hacerle esa pregunta

Un momento ¿como Kanda sabia de ese nombre? No podía ser una coincidencia que ese idiota le preguntara eso derrepende ¿acaso había hablado dormido? ¿que tanto había escuchado?

—¿Donde escuchaste ese nombre?

—Lo llamaste suplicando mientras dormías

—¿Y cual es el problema?

—El problema dependerá de lo que respondas, Moyashi idiota, así que responde

—Un payaso, y mi nombre es Allen

—¿Que?—al parecer esa no era la respuesta que Kanda esperaba escuchar ya que se puso más furioso y lo miraba como si fuera un broma

—La historia del payaso Pagliacci, el hombre deprimido que hacía reír al mundo

—¿Que nombre de mierda es ese para un payaso?

—No lo sé, creo que es payaso en italiano…¿Que más escuchaste mientras dormía?

—Eso no importa—respondió Kanda dándose la vuelta para alistarse, al parecer ahora ese BaKanda quien estaba cansado de hablar.

—Es enserio ¿que escuchaste?

—Tsk...pero que molesto eres

—Kanda, porfavor

—¡Nada!, solo estabas sonriendo diciendo Mane, o Mama...ya te calmas

—...—intentó mantener la compostura para evitar que Kanda sospechara y preguntara sobre ese tema. Al menos ese idiota no le había atinado al nombre y no parecía interesado en conocerlo. Pero sí que había sido descuidado en quedarse dormido, en adelante debía evitar ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Quién te contó esa historia? ¿Fue el tal Mame?

—No me acuerdo, pero de aseguro fue un buen sueño

Si que lo había sido, uno que desearía soñar siempre si pudiera controlar sus sueños

—Hey, antes de que te pierdas en tu cabeza ¿para que vas a usar ese trapo sucio?

—Mi cabello podría llamar la atención y no queremos que el sospechoso sepa que estamos ahí, así que me voy a cubrir mi cabello con este turbante—respondió Allen poniéndose el turbante como si fuera la capucha de su casaca.

—¿Te van a dejar entrar así?

—La casa del Señor nos acepta a todos, incluso a unos pecadores como nosotros

—Prefiero irme al infierno...¿tú?

—Yo solo quiero un lugar donde pueda dormir—solo quedaba un minuto para que empezara la misa, y ya estaba listo para ir a la iglesia, solo le faltaba vender su mano.

—Dame eso—exigió Kanda dirigiendo su mirada hacia su mano.

Sorprendido de tal petición, le paso su mano a Kanda inmediatamente al ver que no estaba bromeando. Se había preparado mentalmente para el dolor sumado con el brusco tacto que el japonés siempre tenía con él. No esperaba amabilidad de su parte pero al sentir lo suave que eran sus manos y el delicado trato que le estaba dando, la preocupación se fue desvaneciendo.

La muñeca le dolía mucho, pero de alguna forma Kanda logró apretar lo suficientemente fuerte la venda para inmovilizar su mano sin tener que hacerle sufrir tanto.

—Muchas gracias

—Procura no moverla, y cuando acabe la misión lleva tu culo al hospital

—Vendas muy bien ¿ya lo habías hecho antes?

—Ya tenemos que irnos—dijo Kanda alejándose de él y volviendo a su semblante serio. Al parecer había tocado un recuerdo muy delicado. A Allen le intrigaba saber qué era lo que hacía que se pusiera de eso forma, y como si hubiera presionado un botón de reseteo, Kanda volvió a ser ese cerrado ser sin sentimientos.

—Espera...¿Que te lastimabas?

—Vámonos—Ahora el tono de su voz era más serio, y ya no se mostraba tan amable como antes. Kanda no quería tocar el tema, y lo mejor en esos casos es dejar el tema de lado.

—Bien, procura no quemarte cuando entres

Ambos salieron del carro a paso rápido y se adentraron en esa iglesia que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Al salir se percató del hostil frío de la mañana, los copos de nieve que caían eran cada vez más gruesos y la temperatura parecía descender a medida que avanzaba el día. Se preguntaba dónde estaban los niños, si aquella decisión decisión era la correcta, o si había firmado su condena, porque era conciente que si el asesino no los mataba, lo haría este frío.

Las autopsias mostraron desnutrición en los cuerpos, y tres de los niños estaban a puertas de contraer una pulmonía. El tiempo era la peor tortura para esos pequeños, quienes en este punto deaseguro estaban esperando a la muerte.

La iglesia estaba repleta, como si todo el pueblo hubiera acomodado para caber en aquellas cuatro paredes. La iglesia era bien humilde, no habían muchos cuadros ostentosos, el oro no resaltaba en las decoraciones, y al ya no quedar sillas para sentarse, muchas personas estaban apoyadas en las paredes de la iglesia.

Todo el mundo estaba cantando los cantos de alabanza mientras esperaban a que el padre saliera para comenzar la misa. Ambos iban a irse a unas de las esquinas de la iglesia cuando a lo lejos Allen escucho como alguien lo llamaba por su nombre.

Era el Señor Klein con su hija, quienes estaban sentados en unas de las primeras filas de la iglesia. Aquello sí que lo sorprendió, al parecer el turbante no había logrado esconderlo por completo de la vista de sus conocidos. Le quiso pasar la voz a Kanda, pero vió que este se había quedado parado en la puerta de iglesia.

—Kanda, el señor Klein nos está llamando, creo que no ha guardado unos asientos

—Yo me quedo acá, tengo un mejor panorama

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, ve con el hombre

—¿Estas seguro?

—Vete

Dejando a Kanda en la puerta, se apresuró a llegar con el hombre. No estaba molesto con Kanda a pesar de la actitud de mierda que se traía, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas con esa clase de humor de los mil demonios, un ejemplo muy claro sería su Maestro y lo cruel que a veces llegó a ser con él.

Además, en caso el sospechoso quisiera escapar, Kanda tendría toda la ventaja para atraparlo. Lo mejor en esta ocasión, era estar separados y esperar que todo saliera como habían planeado.

—Buenas tardes Señor Klein y Señora Olivia...siento mucho la situación a la que se están enfrentando

—Buenas tardes Allen, y muchas gracias por su visita...no esperaba que viniera—dijo la señora muy sorprendida de verlo

—Olivia, yo le avise de la misa y le pedí que viniera...Muchas gracias por su apoyo—dijo el hombre dándole espacio a Allen para que se sentara junto a ellos

—No tiene nada que agradecer...estoy aqui para todo lo que necesiten

—Su compañero ¿no va a venir?

—No se siente muy cómodo junto a mucha gente y prefiere no faltarle el respeto a los fieles— los cantos cesaron al ver que el padre salía del sacristía y avanzaba en paso lento hacia el altar, todo el mundo se sentó en silencio. En un mirada rápida Allen vio lo que Kanda, quien no había cambiado de posición desde que había entrado a la iglesia.

—¿Es usted creyente? Porque si no se siente cómodo, puede quedarse sentado escuchando toda la misa—dijo el hombre en un susurro

—No se preocupe...pienso usar toda la fé que me queda en rezar por el bienestar de los pequeños—dijo Allen bajando la cabeza y juntando sus manos, para comenzar a rezar entre susurros que él solamente podía escuchar.

**_Cuando la noche estaba llena de terror, y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando todavía no me habías tocado. Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos_**

No sabía si había alguien o algo omnipotente ahí afuera que controlara cada paso que daba, o si en verdad Dios tenía idea de su existencia, pero si de verdad estaba siendo escuchado, un poco de ayuda para recuperar a los niños sanos y salvos les sería muy útil. Que aquellas almas que habían sido secuestradas por la injusticia, volvieran al hogar donde descansaba el amor de sus seres queridos.

No era creyente y jamás en su vida lo había sido, pero por el simple hecho de vivir con Cross, quien fue padre en su juventud. Toda su convivencia de alguna forma también estuvo relacionado con la iglesia. Algo que siempre le pareció raro, ya que su maestro era la el ejemplo de la vida que la iglesia no aceptaba, pero de igual forma, no importara el lugar o país donde se encontrase, Cross siempre estaba relacionado con la iglesia o relacionaba sus estudios con la religión.

Al final no todo fue malo, al menos pudo practicar el piano en los días que no había misa, o ayudaba al coro cada vez que necesitaba practicar.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que asistió a la iglesia, desde que tuvo que arrodillarse a rezar en frente de un montón de estatuas, repetir cada frase que el padre anunciaba, y sentarse en silencio a escuchar versos que la biblia que ya había leído antes. Esta ocasión era distinta, ya que debía estar atento de cada persona, mirar disimuladamente a quienes podían ser sospechosos.

—¿porque tan triste?—preguntó el hombre un poco preocupado, algo que sorprendió a Allen de escuchar la misma pregunta por segunda vez.

—¿Disculpe?

—Cuando reza no se ve tan feliz como siempre, parece como si se perdiera en sus recuerdos

—Estoy bien, no tiene porque preocuparse

—dijo Allen mostrándole una delicada sonrisa y tratar de calmar las dudas del hombre

—Ok—el hombre parecía algo inquieto como la primera vez que se vieron, y con todo lo que había pasado era obvio que el hombre tenía algo que decir.

—¿Se siente bien?

—¿Como van con la búsqueda?

—No puedo hablar de la investigación, pero le puedo decir que estamos avanzando...¿cómo se siente con respecto a todo lo que está pasando?

—Ha sido una pesadilla desde que mi nieto ha desaparecido, me siento tan mal por los padres que han perdido a sus hijos, pero está la posibilidad que mi hija se vuelva uno de ellos y eso me esta consumiendo

—Veo que se siente muy afectado, la situación que su familia está enfrentando quizá lo hace sentir solo, como si usted tuviera la obligación de cargar con todo el dolor de su familia, y no ve una luz al final del camino

—No se que hacer, Olivia es la única hija que se quedó en el pueblo y mi esposa tuvo un preinfarto por la noticia, soy yo quien tiene que hacerse responsable

—Lamento escuchar lo de su esposa señor Klein, su familia está pasando por un prueba muy complicada, y es posible que esta situación deje una marca en ustedes, no es justo lo que les está pasando

—No lo es, mi nieto no culpa de nada, de nada...—lagrimas empezaron a salir del hombre, quien puso su mano en su rostro para secarlas y evitar que alguien se percatara de su llanto. El hombre no parecía calmarse a pesar de sus intentos y las lágrimas empezaban a salir más rápido de su rostro.

El hombre parecía al borde de romper en llanto, pero Allen le rodeo con uno de sus brazos y le dio su mano.

—Señor Klein entiendo su dolor por la desaparición de su nieto, no debe fácil mantener la esperanza con el pronóstico, y tener que ser fuertes por el bien de sus seres queridos. Si necesita un momento para llorar, hágalo, que estoy aquí para apoyarlo a usted y a su familia—el hombre escondió la mirada con su mano, y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por unos minutos más, pero logró calmarse lentamente.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por favor ayudenos a encontrarlo

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para encontrar a William y los otros niños

—Tengo tantas historias que contarle a mi nieto, el mejor regalo de navidad sería volver a verlo y contarle acerca de mis viajes

—Una buena historia….— en medio de su respuesta Allen sintió una profunda punzada en su ojo, trató de no prestarle atención pero el dolor se hizo más fuerte. Lentamente se separó del hombre, y puso su mano en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si, solo me duele el ojo...ya me estoy sintiendo un poco mejor

—¿necesitas que llame a un médico?

—No, voy a estar bien, ya estoy acostumbrado

—¿Esta seguro?

—Si, voy a ir a tomar un poco de aire

**_Lo tuve todo de ti, y luego la mayor parte de ti, un poco y ahora nada de ti. Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos. No sé lo que se supone que debo hacer, atormentado por tu fantasma. Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos._**

Nunca supe el origen del dolor de este ojo, si en verdad es una reacción de mi cuerpo ante el trauma o secuelas de ese accidente, simplemente no lo se. Pero no podía dejar que esto interfiriera con mi trabajo, después de todo solo era dolor, no es que físicamente se viera perjudicado.

Sentía que necesitaba salir antes de preocupar más al hombre o llamar la atención del resto, intentó ser rápido y discreto pero por accidente al intentar salir por el costado se chocó con el hombre que recogía las limosnas.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero siendo Allen el primero en pararse, fue a recoger el cepillo con el dinero y ayudó al hombre a pararse.

El dolor de su ojo ya no le importaba, de todas formas con el golpe aquello de salir había pasado a segundos plano. Incluso el turbante se había movido lo suficiente para mostrar su cabellera

—Disculpe ¿se encuentra bien?

—Mira por donde caminas la proxima joven, su imprudencia pudo ocasionar un accidente que pudo haber parado la misa, por favor siéntense y no se pare hasta que acabe la misa—dijo el hombre muy molesto.

Por las vestimentas negras que llevaba, se pudo dar cuenta que era una batina católica lo que ese hombre llevaba puesto. No era muy alto, y su apariencia era muy delgada, como si no hubiera estado alimentándose correctamente. Su rostro era arrugado y el poco cabello que le quedaba eran solo canas. Ese hombre daba la apariencia de que no había sido feliz por mucho tiempo.

—No era mi intención molestar al resto ¿como se llama Padre?

—Padre Hozier para usted jovencito, por favor paseme el cepillo y deje todo el dinero ahí—según él no tenía pinta de ratero, pero de aseguro no era la primera vez que alguien intentó pasarse de listo con el padre

—Por supuesto...espere un momento...—sacó de su bolsillo el primer billete que encontró y lo puso en la bolsa del cepillo—...no se preocupe, todo está en la bolsa

—Como diga, con permiso—dijo el hombre quitándole el palo de las manos y tratando de pasar

—Espere, me gustaría presentarme con usted Padre—le fue algo complicado por estado de su mano izquierda, pero logró sacarse rápidamente el guante de la mano derecha y guardarlo en su bolsillo

—Estoy ocupado joven, no moleste

—Me llamo Allen Walker, un gusto conocerlo—dijo pasándole la mano y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa muy amable

El hombre lo miró de pies a cabeza y como si fuera una obligación, le respondió el saludo y le dió la malo.

La mano del hombre era fria y muy callosa, al mirarla se dio cuenta que estaban moradas y con algunos moretones en los dedos, bajo un poco más su mirada y se percató más de las vestimentas del hombre. Se pudo dar cuenta que la sus ropas estaban sucias y sus zapatos parecían manchados de tierra. Como andaba vestido, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuanta que no se había cambiado la ropa en días. Al enfocarse un poco más en el hombre, se percató lo rasgado que estaba su vestimenta a la altura de su cadera...Demonios

—Suéltame la mano, ahora—haciendo caso omiso a los molestos gruñidos del hombre, Allen le apretó más la mano para evitar que se escapara

—¿A estado trabajando últimamente en la nieve Padre?

—¿Quien es usted?

—Agente Allen Walker de la organización Black Order

—Me alegro por su labor en ayudar a los niños, pero ya suélteme

—¿Cómo se siente?

—De qué hablas, tengo que irme—dijo el hombre jalando su mano, pero fallando en el intento

—Su mano, si usted desea puedo chequearlo afuera con mi compañero

—No, sueltame Allen

—Insisto, no queremos interrumpir la misa ¿verdad?—el hombre lo miró con enojo, intentando con más fuerzas liberar su mano. Después de tantos intentos fallidos, y algunas miradas curiosas que giraban a ver la escena, el Padre se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro como si estuviera cansado del forcejeo.

Al parecer el Padre había decidido rendirse, ya no tenía esa mirada prepotente y había calmado su mirada.

—¡Llamen a la policía, este fenómeno intenta hacerme daño!—con el palo del cepillo el hombre golpeó fuertemente a Allen apuntando a la cabeza, pero dándole justo a la altura del ojo izquierdo.

Aprovechando el momento de duda de los presentes y la confusión de Allen por el golpe, el hombre se liberó de su agarre y salió corriendo en dirección a la sacristía de la iglesia.

Todo el mundo comenzó a acercarse hacia donde Allen había caído, la misa paró dando lugar a que todo el mundo empezara a hablar al mismo tiempo, creando un alboroto que solo creó más confusión entre todos.

Intentó pararse para perseguir al hombre, pero la cabeza le daba unas vueltas que le hacían incapaz de ponerse de pie por sí solo. Los gritos de las personas no hacían más que entorpecer y marearlo al punto de producirle náuseas, y como si fuera en cámara lenta pudo ver el rostro de todo el mundo apuntando hacia él. Quería gritar, decirles a todos que no era el espectáculo de nadie, que lo dejaran solo, que no cayeran en la trampa del asesino.

—¡¿Qué fue eso imbécil?!—con dificultad se enfocó en la persona que hacía esa pregunta, era obvio que era Kanda, por el tono de voz y porque era la única persona que se le ocurriría insultar en una iglesia sin descaro.

—Hozier, hombre de 40 años, corrió en dirección hacia la sacristía ¡vé, corre, atrapalo!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿donde queda eso?

—El sospechoso corrió hacia la habitación que está al costado del altar...—si antes sentía que iba vomitar, ahora estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar. Kanda no esperó a que terminara de hablar, ya que rápidamente se agacho y lo cargó en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas. Por los bruscos movimientos en cómo su cabeza se movía, Kanda debía estar corriendo lo más rápido que podía y mientras iban pasando por la multitud escuchaba a lo lejos a algunas personas que se quejaban y otras que los insultaban.

Al llegar a la habitación, se dieron cuenta que esta estaba vacía y el hombre no se encontraba ahí. Kanda con Allen aún en su hombro comenzó a moverse de un lugar a otro en busca de pistas.

El hombre debería estar en ese lugar, él había visto cómo se dirigía hacia esa dirección. Allen intentó quitarse de la espalda de Kanda, pero la gravedad no estaba de su lado y cada movimiento le daba más náuseas. Cuando creía que iba a perder el conocimiento, pudo ver un viejo cuadro que era del tamaño de la mitad de la pared. Tantos años asistiendo a misa, y no podía creer que estuvo a punto de dejar pasar ese importantísimo detalle

Con su mano, golpeó la pierna de Kanda lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Detrás del cuadro, puerta

Como si un demonio lo hubiera poseído, Kanda arrancó el cuadro de un solo movimiento. Había una vieja puerta que estaba en medio de la pared pero que estaba cerrada con seguro. Aunque eso no evitó que Kanda con todas sus fuerzas de una sola patada rompiera la puerta. Corrió por ese oscuro pasadizo que lo dirigió hacia una entrada, y al salir se percataron que estaban cerca a la puerta principal de la iglesia.

Sentir el frío viento en su rostro logró mantenerlo despierto, Allen aún no podía creer que había tenido al sospechoso tan cerca, y no había sido capaz de atraparlo. Todo había pasado tan rápido que sentía que todo había sido parte de su imaginación, pero el tacto del hombre y la golpiza que había recibido, aún podía sentirlo vivamente ¿pudo haber hecho algo distinto? ¿acaso debía prepararse para encontrar el próximo cadáver? ¿como se lo diría a los padres?

Al llegar a la mitad de la calle, escucharon a lo lejos como un carro encendía y vieron cómo el hombre que vieron en la iglesia a toda velocidad salía del lugar en ese coche. Kanda fijando su mirada hacia la ruta que había tomado el sospechoso, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el carro, puso a Allen en la parte trasera del carro y pisando el acelerador emprendió la cacería del hombre.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta este punto, gracias por los comentarios y porfavor sigan apoyando la historia.

El capítulo fue algo corto pero poco a poco iremos desentrañando los misterios detrás del caso. Si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarlas.

Datos curiosos:

Este capítulo fue uno de los que menos tiempo me tomo en escribir, y no se si es porque es corto o ya no me cuesta tanto escribir

El próximo capítulo espero que salga pronto, hasta ahora no me he bloqueado, y eso es una buena señal

Con respecto a la otra historia, no me he olvidado de continuarla, pero lamentablemente los bloqueos no han sido de mucha ayuda. Lo siento por los meses sin escribir, pero ya estoy en proceso del próximo capítulo. Si todo sale bien, ya pronto tendremos un nuevo capítulo.

Canción del capítulo: the night we met- Lord Huron


End file.
